One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by TamperedTemporaryBliss
Summary: "Quinn... I'm getting married." And that's how her world came crashing down. That's how she learned to hate the one she loved. And somehow learned to love again.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there :) So although I have written fanfiction before, it's been a longggg while, so I'll apologize if I'm a little rusty. Anyway, this is my first time writing a Quinntana fic (or any lesbian fic, for that matter) so hopefully it'll be enjoyable! Also, it's AU._

_Disclaimer: All GLEE people belong to the awesome Ryan Murphy_

_Special thanks to my best friend/editor/favoritepersonintheworldmaybe TheYoungAndBeautiful, cuz she's my little darling/muffin/dontkillmeplease_

_Anyways, this fic will be updated weekly, since my editor is so very strict about keeping me on track on schedule, and made me bid my bad procrastinating habits goodbye. I hope you guys really enjoy this, and please please please please review and lemme know what you think :) Or I'm just gonna sink and lose inspiration and this story will end crappily (which I don't wanna see happen)._

_I've talked way too much already, but I'm excited :)_

_R&R!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The ribbon fluttered as she made a quick spin in front of the mirror. Her new pale blue, translucent bathrobe was short, sweet, sexy. Everything felt perfect. Her job paid well, her house was immaculate, and her girlfriend was, well, her's. Santana had been visiting more often in the past month, spending almost every night at Quinn's place. And Quinn liked that. She liked the idea of control, dominance, superiority.

But the pride she had now had not always been her's. Only a year ago, she had been the _other girl_. The timid, secretive girl who wished to be the first in somebody's heart. But now, Quinn Fabray was different.

It all began with Santana Lopez, who having had a fight with her girlfriend, had ended up dropping in on a bar that Quinn seldom visited. Yet that night, Quinn was there.

Perhaps fate wanted her there.

The two had begun talking, drinking, dancing, and one thing led to another. By morning, Quinn Fabray found herself naked, in the arms of the Latina woman she had just met. And then they began the 'affair'.

Her hazel eyes returned the confident gaze from the mirror. Her soft pink lips wore a smile. Santana's promises of leaving her girlfriend and making Quinn _the girl _were certain to become much more than a dream. Perhaps even tonight. Santana had hinted that she had something she wanted to talk to Quinn about.

Quinn heard the doorbell ring, and the smile on her lips grew wider. She knew Santana had the key, but still preferred having the door opened by her lovely little Blondie.

"Sweetheart," she purred as she opened the door just enough to let Santana in, "welcome home~" Instinctively, her arms found themselves wrapped around Santana's neck, her bra-less breasts pressing onto her lover's through the thin cloth.

"Hey baby," Santana gladly returned the embrace, taking note of the other's state of undress, "Someone wants to get laid tonight~"

Quinn pulled back a little, just enough to see Santana's face. "Maybe," she teased, "I missed you."

"I know." Santana pulled Quinn into a soft kiss. For a few seconds, their lips moved against each other's, Quinn's body trembling already from the tender touch.

Quinn's voice was husky when she pulled away, "I want you."

"I know that too, darling," Santana murmured, smirking into the nape of Quinn's neck, "but you've got to wait. I want to shower first."

A small pout graced Quinn's face. "With me?"

"Mm, wanky. Why not?" The raven haired female smiled as she laced her fingers in Quinn's, "Come with me."

They had not even reached the bathroom when Quinn felt fingers tugging softly at the ribbon, quickly untying the knot and allowing the ensemble to fall apart, hanging loosely on her frame. She pulled Santana by the collar into the bathroom.

Quinn watched the mirror as Santana slowly removed her bathrobe from behind her, revealing her pale body. The cold air hit her nipples, and she felt them tighten.

"Look here. Someone wants me already." Santana had her chin resting on Quinn's shoulders, her fingers dancing around and over the hardened nub, but refusing to touch it directly.

Quinn leaned back a little, her breath hitching. Her eyes made a silent plea, begging for more. She knew Santana liked teasing, but she wanted Santana now. _All of her_.

She felt Santana's finger's brush over her breasts and she gasped. If anyone could drive Quinn crazy, it was Santana. She watched in the mirror as Santana cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently.

"You're more turned on than usual, Quinnie. Is it because of the mirror?"

"What, no…." Quinn exhaled as her green eyes found themselves glued to Santana's hands in their reflection.

"You like it when someone's watching, mm? Wanky." She suddenly pinched Quinn's nipples, twisting them and giving Quinn the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. Her smirk only grew wider as Quinn threw her head back and moaned in response. She pushed herself closer to the other.

"Take me."

"Right here, right now, you naughty girl?" Santana's voice was laced with amusement as she turned Quinn over, pressing the small of her back against the cold marble sink.

Quinn bit her lip, shivering at the sensation of the cold marble, her green eyes staring at her lover through her golden hair. Dark brown eyes held her gaze, and even as Santana moved her lips towards Quinn's breast, their gaze never broke.

Santana stuck out her tongue, a bare centimeter away from Quinn's hard nipple. She smirked as she saw how her _other_ girlfriend held her breath. Then she gave the nub a soft lick. She watched as Quinn tossed her head back, wincing, a moan balancing on the tip of her lips. Both their desire multiplied tenfold.

She took the nipple into her mouth and began to suck softly, her right hand reached up to toy with the neglected nipple. She nibbled softly as she pinched, earning yet another moan from Quinn. Such music to the ears. She felt Quinn arch her body closer to herself. Santana loved it. She bit the nipple in attempt to coax another moan. And then she stopped.

Quinn's eyes were glazed over with lust and a little bit of shock. She wanted Santana, and she wanted her now. She was not about to tolerate any stopping at this point. Quinn quickly pouted, silently inviting Santana to continue.

"Baby, I came to shower," Santana chided playfully, "I should be getting clean, not dirty." The Latina took a step back to admire Quinn's beautiful pale body. Such perfect skin, perfect curves. She began to unbutton her dress shirt, smirking at Quinn as she did so. Her fingers were painfully slow as she peeled the cloth off of her body. She watched Quinn watch her with utter fascination.

Santana loved the way Quinn always stared at her body. It made her feel so fucking sexy.

Her hands reached behind and she unclasped her bra with a quick motion. She then proceeded to unbutton her pants, letting them slide down and pool around her legs. She pulled the string on the side of her thong, untying letting it float to the floor. Santana loved the look on Quinn's face.

"Come on, horny baby, let's shower~"

Quinn was even more aroused with Santana naked in front of her and now this? She pouted.

"But-" Then Quinn felt a finger trailing down her stomach, coming dangerously close to her most intimate places.

"Just kidding." Santana kissed her on the lips softly, "You're too cute to tease."

Quinn let out a disgruntled whimper.

Santana only chuckled, "I suppose I did come here to get wet."

Her lips curved into a knowing smirk on her face as she traced between Quinn's folds. She kissed Quinn on the lips, trailing her lips down the nape of her neck, over her breasts, down her torso, and then suddenly, onto her clit.

At this, Quinn dug her hand into the black locks in front of her, pressing her closer to her aching core. She felt a skilled tongue swirl around her swelling bundle of nerves. She shut her eyes and let out a low hiss. Santana was fucking skilled.

This was heaven. _This was her everything._

Her breathing had become heavy, uneven, and her moans soon filled the bathroom. She wanted more. But it didn't come.

"Baby… Don't stop now…"

"Shh… I want a better angle." With a quick lift, Santana placed Quinn on the marble counter, "Spread your legs a little more for me, baby."

Quinn shivered at the words, obediently moving her legs apart. She watched with half-lidded eyes, filled with anticipation, as Santana's lips neared her clit once more. Only this time, Santana blew a stream of cool air onto the swollen organ, causing a shudder to run up Quinn's spine. It was painfully arousing. Quinn felt her body tingle. She didn't know how long she could take this anymore.

And so, Quinn reached down, taking Santana's hand in her own. She kissed each of slender fingers before trailing Santana's hand down her body. The raven-haired female watched with amusement as her own fingers were led between Quinn's folds, over her clit, and to her entrance. From there, Santana took control, pushing two fingers into the other.

"San!" Her name faded into another moan as she aimed directly at that singular spot she knew so well. She saw fingers tighten on the edge of the marble, body shaking, begging.

Her skilled lips once more attacked Quinn's clit. She could tell Quinn was close to a climax, and she was going to bring her over the edge. _One last time._

She heard Quinn gasp and then break into a crescendo of moans as she climaxed, her walls clenching tightly around Santana's fingers. Santana thrust her fingers in and out a couple more times in a lazy manner, letting Quinn ride out the orgasm, before pulling them out. A smirk graced her face as she watched. She stood up, staring hungrily at Quinn's beautiful naked body.

Quinn was gasping for air, her chest heaving, eyes still half-lidded.

Instead of the usual kiss Santana would place on her lover's lips, Santana watched Quinn's expression with a wistful look. _I'm going to miss her._

"Hn… Do you need the favor returned?" Quinn gave a small whimper as she was helped off the counter and into the shower stall.

"No, I'm alright, darling. I really need a shower and I think my baby needs a good shower too." Santana turned on the tap, holding Quinn in tandem. She kissed her cheek.

Quinn nodded in response, allowing the warm water to stream over her body. She laced her finger's with Santana's. "I love you."

"I know, baby, I know." _I love you too._

"Are you staying tonight?" Quinn turned in the arms of her lover, running her hand through the other's now wet hair.

"Not tonight, darling."

"Please?"

"Baby… I really have to go. We can cuddle for a bit before I leave tonight. Around eleven?"

"Fine…" Quinn, as great of an actress as she was, could not hide the disappointment or dejection in her voice.

Santana responded with silence, running her hands down the side of Quinn's slender figure. Quinn moved a little closer to Santana, resting her cheek on the other's shoulder. She felt a soft kiss on the top of her head and she let out a small smile.

—

"I have to go, sweetheart."

"Please? Just a little more? It's only eleven thirty!"

"I said eleven, baby." Santana squirmed to get out from under Quinn on the couch. When she did, she pulled Quinn up with her. And she hugged Quinn. Hard.

Quinn returned the embrace.

"Baby, I'm sorry…" The confidence in Santana's voice suddenly left her.

"It's alright, darling. I understand you have work tomorrow and shouldn't stay too late…"

"No… not that…"

Quinn felt her heart skip a beat, but whether that was from fear or anticipation, she did not know. "What is it?" _Was this what Santana needed to tell her?_

"Quinn… I'm getting married."

The words rushed through Quinn's body, and she found herself frozen. She felt dizzy. Her arms fell limp beside her body.

Sensing the other's unease—an obvious understatement—Santana spoke up again, "Don't get it wrong. I still love you. We can still be friends… I just… want to focus on Brittany… And when I get married, I want to focus on that… Please, Quinn…" She felt a heavy weight against her body. _And a heavy weight on her heart_. "Quinn?"

Santana received no response. It scared her. If there was one thing that could make her feel so cold, it was hurting Quinn. It chilled her to the bone. Santana heard a sob, and her heart split into two, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I love you."

To her surprise, Santana found herself shoved away roughly, teary green eyes glaring at her. "I don't love you. Leave."

Her heart sank as she tried desperately to protest. "But-"

"Leave! Get out of my house, I don't want to see you!" Quinn grabbed the nearest object, which was a stack of magazines on the coffee table, and hurled them at Santana. And then she ran. She ran into her room and slammed the door.

Santana, having caught almost all the magazines before they hit her, tossed them aside on the floor and walked as calmly as she could towards Quinn's bedroom door. She gave it a soft knock, "Quinn… I'm sorry… I-"

"Go away. I don't want to hear your voice. I don't want to see you."

Santana felt tears well in her eyes. Why had she felt so happy when Brittany had proposed? And yet why had she felt so happy when she had Quinn in her arms? Brittany had been her long term girlfriend, but Quinn… She didn't know exactly what Quinn was to her. She knew she felt some sort of attraction to Quinn, and it felt like love. Why did she ever agree to an affair. Why did she accept the proposal. What was she even doing here, trying to break the news to Quinn and then wishing to see Quinn bless her happily? _I'm a bitch._

"Alright, I'll leave," Santana murmured as she refused to cry. Santana Lopez surely had the power to control her own emotions. "I want to stay friends… Give me a call sometime maybe?"

"Leave!" Quinn shrieked through the door, "I don't want you! Go!"

Santana looked at the door, longing to see her little Blondie once more. But she knew better, she knew she wouldn't, and perchance, shouldn't. She turned around on her heels and walked towards the living room. She collected the few shirts and pieces of clothing she had kept at Quinn's guest room and put them into her bag. Then she took a small black velvet box and placed it on top of the cabinet near the door.

Her hand reached for the doorknob. She couldn't bring herself to leave, not with Quinn like this. But Santana knew she had no choice. With her eyes teeming with tears, slowly, reluctantly, she twisted it open. The door opened with a soft creak. She heaved a sigh, her heart heavy, and walked out.

She didn't notice the pained eyes, the tearful gaze following her out through the crack of the bedroom door.

Nor did she hear her name whispered from the lips beautiful blonde she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

_ohmigod guys i love you! I spent a day getting worried because I received no notifications for favorites/anything. turns out my stupid new email account marked as SPAM. so as soon as i fixed that BOOM there were all the faves/follows/reviews, so i'm pretty much in ecstasy right now. Anyways, I know I said a week, but then I'm so excited that I decided to post another chapter today! This fic is currently written up to around the eighth chapter. But I'll be doing one chapter per day for writing. As for posting... hm... we'll see :) Weekly for a bit, I guess. I love you guys, my darling cookies :)_

_To answer a couple of questions, this will be Quinntana endgame, so don't worry that Brittany is here right now. HBIC Quinn will be coming back I suppose? But she'll be a little ooc. A little pain can do a lot, ya know. Also Santana doesn't really come back in person till... um... Chapter 4? So hang in there babies :) Just a headsup. Everything spirals down into hell. But what goes down must come back up, I suppose. And everything that happens happens for a reason. So don't worry :) I know Santana/Quinn may seem like a b**** right now. But things will change!_

_Please continue your beautiful reviews. I'll make sure I update regularly as long as I have reviews to make me excited :p_

_Hope you guys love this fic as much as I loved writing it!_

_ENJOYYYYYYYY _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She stared at the little black box on her nightstand. She was lying on her stomach on the bed. She willed the box to disappear. _Gift from the devil_. She willed it to suddenly burst into flames. The intensity of her glare certainly seemed capable of forcing it to do so. Quinn didn't know why she kept the gift, nor did she wish to know. She had not touched it, save the one time in which she moved it from the cabinet to her nightstand. She swore that until she found a good-enough reason to, she would not open that box.

Ever since Santana had walked out of her life, Quinn Fabray had been a different woman. A month ago, she belonged to another woman. She was weak, dependent. _Loved. _Now she belonged to herself. She was stronger, independent. _Free._

Yes, she had spent a week crying until she could cry no more, having felt as though she had lost all she ever lived for, but Quinn had refused to be defeated. Now, though, Quinn knew what she lived for. She sealed her heart from everyone, especially Santana. She wore a mask, put on a facade, and when she needed to, Quinn waltzed in and out of her house, through streets, malls, everywhere. Everywhere except three places: _the_ bar, the one kilometer radius of Santana's apartment, and the two mile radius surrounding Brittany's.

She still lived for Santana. But not just for loving her. No, Quinn had her heart firm on hating Santana. She vowed revenge, vowed to shoot the same heartbreak Santana had brought her straight back into Santana. No one messed with Quinn Fabray.

The doorbell rang, and Quinn got off her stomach and off the bed. "I'm coming!" She yelled as she scurried out her bedroom and opened the front door.

"You sure are!" The mohawk was smirking as he stood seductively at the door, leaning on the doorframe, "Will Lady Fabray let me in?"

"Yeah, egghead," rolling her eyes, she left the door open as she turned, allowing the other to follow her.

"Not even a smile?"

"Nope, _the thief_ stole that, too."

Puck gave a soft sigh as he sat down on the couch. His eye caught sight of a pile of magazines on the coffee table. He flipped through a few of them as Quinn brought a cup of tea out for him. A particular one caught his eye and he held it up, "Quinn, I didn't know you…"

She looked up from her tea, almost spitting it out as she saw the magazine, "That's not supposed to be out here."

"Obviously." Puck flipped through the first few pages, "Woah, didn't know you were _so_ into chicks. They're pretty hot."

"Please," Quinn rolled her eyes as she took the magazine out of his hands, "Not like you don't read this shit."

"I do, but-"

"Cut the crap. You said you had something to give me? What is it?"

"It's no big deal," Puck seemed slightly agitated, "We can deal with that later. So… What are you doing tonight?"

"If this is an offer for a date, the answer is no." Quinn honestly hated going out of her house now. Home was the safest place.

"But…" Puck knew better than to argue. He decided to change the topic, "Quinn, you still haven't given me your new number yet."

"I'm fine with Skype."

"Please? It's just easier for me to find you. I get worried, you know."

"Don't be, I'll survive."

"Quinn…" Puck stood up to face the blonde woman, "Don't be so stubborn."

She turned away, suddenly feeling small, "That's that. Give me what you came to give me. I don't feel like talking."

The mohawk sighed, digging through his backpack to find a slightly crumpled envelope. It was a soft blue, shimmering slightly in the light.

Quinn had guesses about what it was, and by the look on Puck's face, she knew she was right. _That bitch. Sending me an invitation?_ She felt her lower lip quiver. _Quinn Fabray would not cry._

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes. I will."

"So… I suppose you want me gone?"

"Yes. Thanks for bringing this."

The mohawk escorted himself out as Quinn stood in the center of the living room, holding the envelope in her hands. Her hands shook slightly. She fought back tears. She pried the envelope open.

_Santana Lopez_

_and _

_Brittany Pierce_

_joyfully invite you to share _

_in their happiness _

_as they unite in marriage _

_on Saturday, the tenth of April _

_at four o'clock in the afternoon _

_Fire Island,_

_New York_

_I hate her. I hate them. _Suddenly the world was spinning, and Quinn felt her knees buckle, her body weak as she crumbled onto the floor. She had not eaten much for the past month, but her anger had always fuelled her on. But now she felt completely knocked out of balance. She lay on the floor, lacking both the will and the power to get up. She held the invitation in her hands, crumpling it in her fist.

—

_"My little slut." _

_"Oh shut it, it's not like you never want me." Quinn stared into dark eyes. Passionate dark eyes._

_"I always want you," Santana let out a low chuckle as the soft spring breeze combed her hair. She had Quinn's head resting on her lap. They were at the park, on the grass. It was beautiful. "You're beautiful."_

_"I know," Quinn murmured as she raised her hand to stroke her lover's cheek. Her hand was caught halfway, and each fingertip was kissed._

_"What's your dream wedding?"_

_"Mine? At the beach," Quinn sighed, closing her eyes, "ocean breeze, golden sand, blue sky, endless sea. Me in a white gown, long train, holding a… yellow or blue bouquet?" Quinn smiled at the picture,"with you standing at the end of the aisle."_

_Santana laughed lightheartedly, "You silly thing, we met, like… a month ago!"_

_"So? I love you." Quinn smiled wistfully. Life seemed perfect. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" She opened her eyes to read the expression on Santana's face. _

_Santana was grinning."Yes, I do. I fell in love with you when I saw your bedhair!"_

_"That's not first sight," Quinn countered in mock-agitation, "You saw me at the bar!"_

_"I was too drunk to see who you were," Santana admitted, a soft shade of red rising to her cheeks, "but I don't usually have that feeling in the morning when I wake next to a girl."_

_"You do that often?"_

_"Do I sense jealousy?"_

_"No… just…"_

_"I have done it once or twice. But with you it was the best."_

_Quinn smiled contently. She enjoyed the way the Latina was running her slender fingers through her golden locks. For a few minutes, all they heard were birds chirping softly in the distance. Quinn had her eyes closed, and Santana was staring at the beautiful features on her beauty's face. The silence was comfortable, the company comforting._

_"Baby, one day. I'll make sure that wedding happens."_

_"Our beach wedding?" Quinn gave a small forced laugh, "Don't worry about it, San. I know you'll end up marrying Brittany. You and I are…" she didn't know how to finish the sentence. She knew she liked Santana a lot. But to Santana, she was the _**_other_**_ girlfriend._

_"We're in love. And I'll make it happen. I promise."_

_"And moments ago, you complained that we had just only met."_

_"So? I love you."_

_"Mm… I love you too…"_

_Santana leaned down to kiss the blonde's forehead,"Do you trust me?"_

_"Too much."_

_—_

The wedding. It was supposed to be her's. It was supposed to be Quinn Fabray's. Quinn Fabray's happiest day, the day she would wed her love.

But now it wasn't. And Quinn didn't like that. So, with all the strength she could muster, she reached for the coffee table where her phone was. She brought it close to her face, her vision blurry from tears. She searched her contacts until she came to find the one she wanted. She pressed the 'call' button on her touchscreen and waited silently.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? It's Q. I need a favor."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hellooooo babies:) I know I said weekly, but you guys are just toooo awesome to keep you guys waiting. I won't be posting daily, but I suppose I can post a little more often than just once a week._

_I feel like this chapter is kinda just a filler, and I apologize for that. _

_Quinn is regaining a little bit of her confidence, so she turns a little more onto the dark side and a little more HBIC. But what goes up must come down (LAW OF GRAVITY, PHYSICS GUYS!) and so she will be knocked down again. Just a headsup._

_Anyways, again, I would like to say that everything happens for a reason. And although some of you think that Quinnie is just plain stupid to have been with Santana despite knowing her position, well, love makes us all stupid, so it's kinda just keeping things real:) I originally planned this to be a shorter fic around 10 chapters only. But if I did that, everything would progress WAY too fast. So I had to write on. And so, to those who wanted to see lots of revenge, this ain't it. BUT, with that said, I'll bring in new angsty bits as I go through with all the sweet bits (WHO DOESNT WANNA SEE SOME QUINNTANA FLUFF? OR SMUTTT?) So I guess this is as much about falling in love as it is, falling in hate?_

_And for you beauties out there that think Santana is currently the worst bitch on earth, things will change! I ensure it! She's a natural charmer afterall. I fucking love her. So try not to hate her (too much), darlings._

_Also, in this chapter, Kurt and Blaine will make a brief appearance. If they're out of character, I'm sorry. I struggled quite a bit with them. Anyways, Klaine is also a pairing in this fic, just that it's not the main thing. Quinntana is! YAYYYY_

_Santana will make her grand appearance in the following chapter. Which will be posted in around 48-72 hours._

_Alright, I'm done talking. I talk way too much._

_Read and Review:)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Kurt, please?"

"Quinn. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What, going to the wedding?"

"No… well, yes," Kurt sighed as he stirred his Grande nonfat mocha, "the wedding is a bad idea. And trying to get Santana to notice you may be worse."

"I understand how you're feeling, Quinn… but Brittany's innocent. I doubt she even knows," Blaine's brows were knit together, "Kurt and I don't want to see you hurt all over again."

"I know, I know," Quinn sighed, looking away, hiding a twinkle in her eye, "You two only met me because of her, so it's only fair that you stay on her side."

"No, we don't mean that," Kurt muttered, "It's just…"

Quinn looked pleadingly at Kurt. She wasn't called an actress for nothing.

Kurt paused for a moment to protest. But he gave in at the blonde's sad countenance."Fine. We'll go. But it's only to make sure you choose something subtle enough."

—

"Too pink."

"Too purple."

"Too short."

"You're only 25, Quinn, that dress makes you look 40!"

"No!"

"For god's sake, Quinn, you're a guest, not a whore. Too much cleavage."

Quinn sighed as she came out of the dressing room for what felt like the billionth time, "This?"

Both males, despite their love of fashion, were obviously looking a little bit tired and bored. Still, they looked up, eyeing Quinn down from head to toe. Within seconds, Blaine's mouth was agape.

Kurt was the first to speak, "This is it. It's perfect."

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a strapless, low cut pale blue sundress. It was patterned with painted strokes of dark blue, aquamarine, and yellow. The dress hugged her waist perfectly, and the soft fabric covered only down to her mid-thighs. But she felt reluctant to wear this dress.

"Are you two sure?" Quinn asked nervously. This was undoubtedly her favorite dress, out of all the ones she had put on and tossed aside, but would it be enough for Santana?

"Yes. It's subtle. But I'm sure Santana will notice you," Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I suppose we need to go shoe shopping and jewelry shopping after this?"

"Nope. We're good to go. I'm sure I have some pair of matching sandals at home, and I'll take care of the jewelry. Let's go to dinner. My treat."

"Dinner? But-" Blaine looked at his phone. It was past seven. They had met up at two. "Right. Dinner."

—

_"You'd look wonderful in blue, you know."_

_"Really? I've never really tried it."_

_"You'd look beautiful in everything," the Latina gave a soft chuckle, squeezing Quinn's hand gently._

_"Hey…" Quinn seemed timid, scared, nervous, "Aren't you scared Brittany will see us together?"_

_"If she does, then it's time for me to leave her," confidence filled Santana's eyes, "I'm yours."_

_Quinn wondered why Santana was still with Brittany if the person she loved more was really herself. Not that she didn't trust Santana. She just didn't like being second. The unofficial one._

_—_

The storm raged outside. The thunder clapped, the lightning flashed. The rain fell heavily, as though the angels above were weeping at the death of something beautiful.

And maybe something beautiful did die.

Green eyes sat still, fixed upon the small black box. The loud noises fell upon death ears. The pitter patter of the rain made no difference to the blonde. And even when the bright flashes disrupted the atmosphere of the dim room through closed curtains, the blonde did not flinch.

The storm outside was as violent as the thoughts in her own mind. Thoughts of regret, revenge, hate. Like the dark clouds outside, these thoughts hid the sun. Quinn refused to think of anything good that Santana had done.

She had stored all their photos, memories, gifts away. All but this last piece. This little black box, she could not bring herself to touch.

After the longest time, Quinn raised her head to look at the blue sundress hanging on the front of her closet. This was her first time buying a blue dress. She had always thought brighter colors suited her better. Blue was the color of loneliness, of melancholy, of sorrow. And perhaps this was why it suited her now.

Quinn refused to be bitter about Santana leaving. At least outwardly, she did. In the darkest hours of the night, she was plagued by dreams, memories, _love._

The blonde sighed as she stretched. The house was lonely. Silent. She decided the best way to cure this was a bath. Grabbing a tank top and boy shorts, she entered the bathroom. Her eyes caught sight of the marble sink and she felt her heart throb. _Now was no time for memories._

She turned on the tap on in the bathtub. She hung her clothes on a nearby metal rack, and took a seat on the rim of the bathtub. Choosing a rose-scented soap from her collection of bottles on she shelf beside the tub, she gave a soft smile. She hadn't used this bottle in so long. She opened the cap, pouring a good portion of it into the steaming water. She watched in silence as the water bubbled.

After a couple more minutes, Quinn turned off the tap. She peeled her shirt off her body, unclasped her bra, and slid off her underwear. She turned to take a quick look in the mirror. She noted that her waist had become even smaller. This wasn't the weight she had meant to lose, but the blonde supposed it was better anyway.

Quinn found a brush and a hairpin. With a few combs, she put her hair into a messy bun to keep it from getting wet. Then, she turned her green eyes from the mirror, and onto the pale pink bubbles. She stepped in, one foot after another, immersing herself in the warmth.

The beauty leaned back, closing her eyes and letting out a long, long sigh. She thought she heard the click of a door, but chose to ignore it.

"Hey, babe."

Quinn's eyes shot open, having immediately recognized the voice, "Santana? What are you doing here?" Strangely, she felt embarrassed at her own nakedness. Quinn sank a little lower into the tub.

"I missed you." The Latina was kneeling on the carpet beside the tub. She had her arms on the rim of the tub. One hand was gracing the water, touching just the surface.

"I didn't."

"Don't be so cold, babe." Santana's hands wandered a little deeper beneath the bubbles, "It's been a while."

Quinn felt a finger trailing down her stomach, nearing her center. The sensation was so familiar, yet so, so new. She remained silent this time.

"Have you been taking care of yourself?" The tip of Santana' finger touched her down there. Quinn shivered, instantly feeling arousal. She shivered. Santana smirked softly, "I guess not. Do you need me?"

Quinn bit her lip, unsure of how to answer. She closed her eyes and willed Santana to work her magic.

The thunder rolled outside, creating a sound that shook the foundations of the building and echoed through the apartment.

In that instant, Quinn jumped, opening her eyes, only to find herself still submerged in water. _Alone. _The bubbles were fading away and the water was no longer warm and comfortable. She felt slightly dizzy.

Quinn still felt needy. Maybe her dream-Santana was right. She needed to take care of herself. Quinn breathed out slowly as she trailed her own fingers down the very path the Santana's fingers had often traced. She reached her clit and she rubbed softly, wincing and whimpering. It still felt good. Just different. Like it was missing something.

Quinn closed here eyes, willing herself to imagine Santana touching. The woman she had come to love and come to hate. Suddenly, her pleasure seemed to double, triple, and her breathing became labored, uneven. It didn't take long for her to unravel. And when she did, she let out a low moan, arching her back, curling her toes.

For several minutes, her eyes remained shut. When she opened her eyes, she found them blurry with tears. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she missed and needed Santana. Her heart knew that.

Quinn carefully climbed out of the cold tub, and dried herself with a soft towel. She slipped on the tank top and the boy shorts.

As she entered her own bedroom again, she caught sight of the black box once more. Something changed in her. That little token was enough to serve as a reminder that she had been heartlessly left. _Used._

In that very moment, Quinn told herself she didn't need Santana. If anything, she ought to loathe her. The black velvet box was enough proof for that.

This time, for the first in many, many nights she didn't feel as repulsed by the gift of the devil. Instead, she found herself walking towards her nightstand, taking the velvet box up in her hands.

This time, Quinn felt strangely empowered by it, as thought it was something that could unleash some power she didn't know she possessed.

This time, Quinn faced it with not only a brave face, but a brave heart.

This time, she opened it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hellooo babies :)_

_Here's chapter 4. And I'm pleased to say I finished writing chapter 14 yesterday (unedited though), so since I'm so ahead of schedule, you'll be getting another update in two days!_

_So any HBIC would need a little bit of acting, so you'll have Quinnie as an actress! Oh, and -drumroll- SANTANA MAKES HER ENTRANCE._

_Anyways, for the past two days my sort-of-ex/current frenemy wont shut up about the pairing FABERRY. so why don't you guys review about this chap, and add a bit of your thoughts on that pairing as well? (not a big fan myself, but I don't mind if you are!)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She stood still in front of a make-shift last-minute make up station. She stared into her own deep brown eyes through the full length mirror, searching for the thing that felt missing. Here she was, dressed in a white halter-neck, sheath dress. The soft silk fluttered in the soft breeze. Yet she felt like she was missing something.

Santana watched in silence as final touches were added to her make up, and the blood red sash was draped around her thin waist.

She heard a tap on the foldable divider behind her, and seeing a familiar shadow, murmured, "Come in!"

"Hey! Oh my god, Santana, you look gorgeous!" Kurt came out from behind the curtain and up from behind the woman.

"Thanks," Santana let out a small smile. She didn't feel as beautiful as she thought she would on her wedding day.

Kurt noticed Santana's unreadable, yet somehow strangely wistful expression. It certainly was not excitement. "Satan, are you alright?"

"I—" Santana caught the male's gaze through the mirror. She knew there was no use trying to lie through this. She felt bare, as though Kurt could read her heart through the layers of clothing she had on. "Lady Hummel… I…" Santana Lopez found herself lost for words.

"Is it _her_?" Kurt cocked his head to his side, completely ignoring the name he had, as usual, been called.

"I suppose. Is she coming? Do you know?" She turned around, her dress following her, floating in the spring air for a moment before dropping softly to the ground. Her eyes were searching for something, and contained a small glimmer of hope that the answer would be 'yes'.

Kurt sighed, "You're really cruel, you know…" He took a seat on a nearby chair, crossing his legs, "sending her an invitation to the wedding of the girl she wanted to marry."

Santana looked away in silence, her eyes staring into the sea, yet seeing nothing. "I couldn't help it," she whispered, "I can't visit her because I don't want a door shut in my face. I can't call her because she's changed her number. I can't Skype her because she's blocked me. I wanted to see her. I thought maybe she'd be here."

"Why are you marrying Brittany?" The question came abruptly, and Santana felt a little bit of shock as it sunk in. She let her gaze rest on Kurt once again.

"Well, we were on a date, and she apologized for how she's been too busy with her dancing and work to spend time with me… And then she popped the question and… I said yes?"

"No, I don't mean how she asked you to marry her," Kurt looked Santana straight in the eye, "You know it, so stop avoiding my question."

"I…" Santana paused again, "Maybe the better question is why am I not marrying… Q?"

Kurt nodded softly.

"Because Brittany's always been the girl I loved. Ever since high school!"

"Then what is Quinn to you?"

"She—" Again, Santana found herself unable to answer the question.

Kurt stood up from his seat, walking closer to Santana, "She feels used, you know."

Her eyes widened. "Used? I didn't use her. I loved her." _Love._

"It doesn't exactly help that you… did her only hours before you said goodbye."

Santana had nothing to say in her defense. In some weird twisted sense, Kurt was right. She simply looked toward the sea again, letting the sound of the ocean echo in her ears. She wanted the ocean to swallow her whole. "I can't just leave Brittany standing at the alter. I can't run now. It's too late."

"It's not. Well, you could run, but you wouldn't. You don't want to hurt Brittany either." Kurt sighed grimly, "Maybe after you marry her… when you're on your honeymoon, you'll feel complete again. Complete because the girl you love most is by your side."

"Maybe," Santana turned her head to look back at the man she now noticed was dressed in a white suit. Fashionable as usual.

For a minute, they held each other's gaze. Kurt knew what Santana wanted deep down in her heart. Santana, though, refused to acknowledge it.

"Alright, bride from hell, I'm gonna get back to the reception area. Ceremony's in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Kurt."

"It's nice to hear my own name come out of your mouth for once," he flashed a quick smile, "best of luck, Santana."

Santana watched as Kurt left the divided area. She walked closer to the sea and she closed her eyes. She let the echo of the waves fill her body, fill her empty heart. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, and she made a hasty attempt to dry her eyes. Now was not the time for regret.

Outside, at the reception, Quinn and Puck signed their names into the guest book. The blonde was in her dress, sandals, and had a small silver jewel hanging on her pale neck. The silver heart hugged a pale blue diamond in the center. She also wore a smile. It was convincing, but nonetheless, slightly wistful. Quinn seemed to shine brighter than the sun itself.

Puck's arm was draped over her shoulders as they walked down the aisle to reach two empty seats. They quickly took a seat, Quinn sitting right at the edge of the row. This way, she would have the clearest view she needed of Santana. _Or Santana, of her._

They had arrived just on time, and within minutes, the band had switched from the soft music into a wedding march. The crowd stood up.

Santana, now complete with a red rose bouquet, smiled as she walked down the aisle. She had her eyes focused on the other woman in the white gown waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

That was until she saw a flash of blue in front of her, near the right. Her head turned ever so slightly, and what she caught sight of, Santana knew she could never forget.

Quinn's lips were fixed in an obviously forced smile. Sorrow marred the beauty of her face, and yet, at the same time, enhanced it. She was a vision of pure innocence, of pure pain, pure love. She was staring into the eyes of Santana, her eyes pleading for Santana to just run away from the wedding and into her arms. Santana felt like she _wanted to._

Quinn herself wasn't too sure whether this face was just for show, or if it really was her. She was just as confused the moment she saw the beautiful Latina walk down the aisle. It made her stomach flutter a little. But the butterflies evaporated in the scorching heat of her jealousy when she remembered Santana wasn't her's.

Santana forced herself to look away and refocus on her own bride ahead of her. She saw Brittany smile at her, and she smiled back instinctively, but inside, she knew the smile was different. She prayed no one else would notice. _Quinn did._

As she reached the end of the aisle, she took Brittany's hand.

Quinn sat down with the rest of the congregation. The pained look never left her face. Deep down, jealousy and anger burned. Yet, she kept the passion and the power in her heart. She remained an angel on the outside.

When the overly-long and _stupid_ wedding ceremony, as Quinn had dubbed it, was over, the guests were escorted to another part of the beach. A full buffet was waiting, completed with alcohol.

Finding herself alone, Quinn took a cup of champagne from the tray that had been offered to her. She wanted to leave, but could not find Puck. He was her ride home that night.

Quinn didn't really give an effort in finding him. She knew she had to go before she broke down. But not without making Santana hurt. Making Santana know the pain. Know what she had missed out on.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around instantly. She found herself looking into passionate brown eyes.

"Hey…"

"Hey, yourself," Quinn put on the forced smile again, "congratulations. You two look really cute together." She accentuated each word with difficulty, seeming to choke a sob.

"Quinn, it's alright. You don't have to congratulate me."

"But I ought to," sighed Quinn, taking a sip of the champagne and eyeing Santana from top to bottom. She looked absolutely stunning, and Quinn wanted to jump her. It took every bit of her to stop herself.

"No, Quinn…" Santana reached out to touch the blonde on the arm fondly. Quinn pulled away immediately, a look of shock and hurt on her face. This face was definitely real. Santana withdrew her hand immediately, "Will you take a walk with me down the shore?"

"But your wife…" the last word rolled off her tongue and she felt disgusted.

"Just a quick stroll. Please?" Santana's eyes pleaded silently, almost as though the blonde's last word had completely escaped her ears.

Quinn heaved a sigh, "Just a few minutes. I need to leave soon."

"Alright."

The sun was setting, dipping itself into the warm ocean water. The breeze was a little stronger, and Quinn's hair floated in the air as the pair walked in silence.

It was a good minute before Santana broke the silence. "You wore it."

"The necklace? Yeah. It's nice, and I liked it. Not for you though, I wore it for myself." The lie slipped out her lips easily. She knew it wasn't very convincing, but nonetheless, she said it.

"It looks even more beautiful on you than in the shop." She paused her step, raising her gaze from the sand to Quinn for the first time.

"Shame you won't see that more often." Her voice was quiet, but her words stung.

Santana stopped walking, taking Quinn's arm till she stood still too. The Latina looked straight into her eye, "Quinn. I'm sorry… Please forgive me… I—"

"I don't want to hear." Quinn cut her off with a shake of her head. She found herself reflected in the watery chocolate eyes of the other. She felt Santana lean in. Quinn leaned away a little, but found her once-lover only closer. Her breathing quickened and her body felt paralyzed. She saw Santana close her eyes as her lips neared Quinn's. But the never touched.

"Quinn! Baby, there you are!" Puck quickly put his arm around Quinn's waist. "Hey, San, congrats!"

Santana regained her composure quickly, straightening her dress out in frustration and confusion. "Thanks." She watched as Quinn laid a soft peck on Puck's cheek. She frowned visibly. "Are you two…?"

"Puck's my boyfriend now. Turns out liking girls was just a phase."

For a very brief moment, Puck looked very confused. But he saw the expression on Quinn's face, and he knew. He looked to Santana to find a broken-hearted smile on her.

Santana felt tears well up in her eyes once more and she could find no words to speak.

"Come on, baby. We need to go. We're going to your parents tonight, and we can't be late!" He laced his fingers with Quinn's. She smiled softly and nodded, silently thanking heaven for making Puck a talented actor as well.

"Bye, Santana! Congratulations!" The words were cold and pierced Santana's heart like a sword. The pain spread like poison.

The pair walked away from the ocean, away from Santana, leaving the Latina behind. She was a dark shadow against the setting sun, her gown billowing gently in the wind. She stood silent as the wind dried her cheeks. Her vision was blurred from her many tears. The wind howled in her ears, making her feel lonelier and emptier than she already was.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know I said I'd be updating in two days. But I'm not that cruel, i suppose ;)_

_So, because of the question I asked yesterday in my AN, some people were confused that this is a faberry fic. Well, it most certainly isn't! Anyways, from this chapter on, things progress a little quickly, I suppose. But hey, what good is a Quinntana fic if Santana and Quinn never meet again?_

_Anyways, my babies. I have a feeling some of you will hate Quinn (or me) after this chapter. I know there are some loose ends on this chapter. So stick around if you want those ends tied up a little better!_

_Enjoy and please review~_

_P.s Here's a trigger warning for a staged-rape! PM me if you'd rather me just give you an overview of the chapter instead of reading it! I'll be glad to do so!_

_And for those of you that think I went a little too far with this chapter... just make sure you don't piss a woman off, especially when she's head over heels for ya. People in love and people who are angry get unpredictable. Besides, the fic is not under the genre of ANGST for no reason :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Since the wedding, Quinn and Santana had gone their separate ways. More or less, though neither would fully admit it, they were avoiding each other. And it really wasn't that hard when both of them were trying so hard.

Quinn tried to date as many people as she could, although the relationships never lasted longer than a week. When she went out drinking, she never brought a woman, or man, home. To Quinn, nobody's fingers felt as fine as Santana's, nor did anyone's kiss ever match the passion she felt from Santana. She refused to truly acknowledge or admit this, but she knew deep inside. And most importantly, she knew why.

Ever since the wedding, the necklace had never been taken off. On the night of the wedding, Quinn did not take it off because her eyes had been too puffy from crying to see properly, and she had been too drunk to find the clasp, having been out all night with Puck at a bar, crying on his shoulder. The night after, she had been too tired and hungover to bother. And then, one night after another, whether it be that she couldn't find the black box—which in reality was just on her nightstand—or that she was tired, or her nails were too short to do much good, Quinn always found an excuse to keep the necklace on.

Only a month later, her life had, more or less, fallen back on track. Quinn found herself a new job at a nearby library, tutoring children and reading stories. She had reconstructed her whole schedule, and everything fell into place. Her life was led in a steady manner. Only that her puzzle was missing a singular piece.

As for Santana, after being left alone against the sunset, she had stayed, tears streaming down her cheeks, for a couple more minutes. Then she recomposed herself, dried her tears, and went back into the crowd. She refused to think of what had just happened, and soon lost herself in alcohol and the greetings of the other guests.

That night, the couple had boarded the plane to France for their honeymoon. Santana had to admit she felt content with Brittany's fingers laced with her's. But whether or not she felt truly happy, she did not know. Part of her didn't want to know. When she had come back to her new home, having moved in with Brittany, she found herself feeling unfamiliar with the place and even her wife.

Only six months into the marriage, Santana found herself constantly fighting with Brittany for the stupidest things, about making beds, cleaning the bathroom, or who did the dishes that night. Almost every other week, she found herself in an argument about Lord Tubbington's smoking habits, or gangster-tendencies. This was not the married life she had asked for. In the back of her head, it was another blonde who had kept her going, kept her life in motion.

At least once a week, Santana found herself at the bar where she had met Quinn. She drank for what seemed to be an eternity, a strange small flame of hope in her heart that Quinn would be there. She had given up on trying to find Quinn, now knowing that she herself was married, and Quinn was possibly dating. But she never stopped thinking about Quinn, even when she knew she perhaps would never see her again.

But that was not so.

It was a dark night with not a sliver of moonlight when Quinn met Santana again. Quinn was at home, and having had just taken a bath, was sitting on her bed with a book in hand. She had on the bathrobe that she had first worn for Santana, only this time, she had panties on. The blonde was so lost in her book that she barely heard the knock on her door. The knocks rose in a crescendo, and soon, the bangs were impossible to ignore.

When Quinn finally heard the pounding, she frowned. She was not expecting company tonight, and certainly not after midnight. Still, she dutifully walked towards the door, "Who is it?"

"Me." A slurred word was all she had for an answer. But she knew the voice.

Quinn's heart skipped a beat. She felt her emotions mix together as if they had been poured into a blender. She breathed in and out slowly in attempt to calm her nerves. And then she opened the door.

The moment she did, Santana had toppled onto her, pushing her onto the floor. Santana, reeking heavily of alcohol, had been leaning on the door for support, and now that the support was taken away, found herself falling onto Quinn.

"Baby, I'm home," she murmured, smashing her lips against Quinn's. They tasted like vodka. Quinn found herself pulling away. "I'm sorry I came home late again, I was at the bar."

The drunken lips had found themselves tracing along Quinn's jawline, helping themselves to her pale neck and collarbone. Santana was sucking and biting not-so-softly with each kiss, and Quinn knew they'd leave marks. She tried to push Santana off, and when she did, Quinn immediately stood up to avoid being pushed down again.

"Santana, I'm Quinn, not your wife." Her voice was stern and cold as she helped Santana to the couch and went back to close the door.

"Wifey, I'm sorrrrryyyy." Her words were drawn out as she pouted. Clearly, Quinn's words had gone unheeded.

"Don't call me that."

"Baby, please don't be mad… I know I made the wrong choice again… Come back to me…"

Quinn found herself in shock, barely able to register what was happening. In her drunken state, had Santana mistaken this home for her own? Had she mistaken Quinn for Brittany? Or was she truly apologizing?

The blonde's thoughts were cut off by another set of slurred words, "I'll make it up in the bedroom?"

Quinn stood still in front of Santana, watching her scrunch up her nose and proceed to roll off the couch. She sighed as she knelt down beside Santana, her hands fondly caressing the other's soft cheeks.

To say that Quinn didn't want to be in bed with Santana was a lie. But deep down, Quinn feared that Santana would be having drunken sex with her, thinking she was Brittany. And she wasn't sure she could recover if Santana called out the wrong name during sex.

She slipped her hand under the other, helping her get up again. And then Quinn realized what she could do. Sure, she still remotely liked Santana, as she liked to call it, but she had not forgiven Santana for the pain she had caused. Her heart had been broken and had mended crookedly. She was not the same person.

It was as though someone had flipped a switch on Quinn. A smirk grew on her face. Santana wasn't the only one capable of being a bitch. Quinn Fabray was a bitch, and she, at this very moment, was proud to admit it. No more hiding, no more being 'second'. Tonight, she would have her way.

Slowly, she guided Santana to her own bed. She let Santana lie down, taking off her boots and tossing them aside. She went to the bathroom to get a wet towel to wipe Santana down a little.

Santana was moaning and whimpering a string of words that she had turned deaf ears to. Quinn knew she had to take control, show her power.

She sat by Santana's bedside, giving her gentle caresses, with a smile on her face that seemed much too sweet, dripping with poison.

When at long last, Santana's words had died into soft whimpers, and she had fallen asleep, Quinn stood up from the bed.

She untied her own bathrobe, tossing it out the bedroom door, watching as it floated to the ground in a messy heap. She shot a glance at Santana to make sure she was still asleep. She exhaled slowly as the chill of the room made her a little cold.

And then step by step, like a tiger stalking it's prey, Quinn neared Santana. She let her fingers trail down the nape of Santana's neck, onto her breasts, and down to her stomach. Quinn knew she was in utter control now, and she loved it.

Santana's body felt as fine as it was before, if not finer, and Quinn was enjoying every moment of this. She missed Santana's scent, her touch, her everything.

Slowly, she slid Santana's shirt upwards, over her breasts. With the most gentle and careful motion, she propped Santana up with her pale hand, and lifted the shirt above Santana's head and arms. She threw it carelessly, allowing it to land wherever it did. Quinn really couldn't care less. She quickly reached behind Santana, unclasping her bra, and threw that aside as well.

Her flawless fingers ran patterns on Santana's flawless breasts. She was straddling Santana now, and the way that the vulnerable woman stirred and whimpered beneath her made her feel even more empowered.

After a good five minutes, having decided that the fun was over, Quinn got off Santana, and proceeded to take off her shorts, undoing the button and unzipping the fly. She tore them off Santana's slender legs and threw them aside, watching from the corner of her eye to see that they had landed somewhere near the door.

"No panties, mm? Naughty Santana." A small smirk curled on her lips as she allowed her eyes to feast on Santana's chocolate-colored body. She noticed that Satana was a little wet between her thighs. As tempting as the sight was, the blonde restrained herself. Sex now would be suicide.

Quinn quickly slid off her own panties, deciding to ignore the wetness pooling between her own thighs. She ripped her panties open, as though Santana, in her roughness, had done so to get to Quinn faster. Then she let it drop somewhere near the bed.

Then, with the gracefulness of a swan, the Queen went around the room, knocking over her floor lamp and letting a picture frame smash to the floor and shatter into a million pieces. _Just like her _heart. An amused smirk tainted her innocent countenance.

She tipped the divider she had in her room and let it fall towards the wall with a heavy thud. That dull sound was music to her ears.

Quinn waltzed toward her door, surveying the room. This was perfect.

She then proceeded to the living room, knocking over chairs and moving the furniture a little.

Then, with a contented sigh and flashing eyes, Quinn neared the bed once more. She pulled the bedsheets loose from the mattress, letting them wrinkle up on the bed as Santana shifted her position.

Then Quinn climbed onto the bed herself, and pulled the blanket up. She let the blanket cover Santana's stomach. And then she took the rest of the blanket, and curled up, looking small and vulnerable. She reached out to turn the lamp on her nightstand off.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep with a smug smirk gracing her dainty features.

Had she been staging a murder, Quinn would have been the perfect killer.


	6. Chapter 6

_SCREW UPDATING WEEKLY OR TWICE WEEKLY. YOU BABIES CLEARLY DESERVE BETTER._

_quite a plot twist last chapter, yeah? it was really hard to write. anyways, I know that i may be touching on some sensitive topics. But do bare with me for a bit more. Quinntana will begin to BLOSSOM again *INSERT SOME CHEERS HERE OR SOMETHING* beginning in chapter 8, i believe_

_This chapter may also need a trigger warning, I'm not entirely too sure, but here it is anyways._

_next chapter: BRITTANY MAKES HER ENTRANCE. SORT OF. and i am not confident i passed her off very well. she's hard to write._

_ALSO AS A THOUGHT TO MUSE ON: my lovely muffin/editor and my frenemy were hanging out with me today (okay i lied, we were doing math, which sucks ballllllllsss), and we started talking about 'mixed children' (I SWEAR NO RACISM INTENDED WHAT SO EVER) and we started talking about how some of our friends/people we know are so pretttttttty, and then we realized they were kinda all mixed-ethnicity. and then MY BRILLIANT BRAIN decided to think of if somehow MIRACULOUSLY, santana and quinn (or naya and dianna) could somehow miraculously love each other so much to a point where they LITERALLY generate a lovechild, how pretty he/she would be. Like c'mon. The Ms./Mr. Universe for the next 80 years would definitely be that blessed child! WHO AGREES?_

_Anyways, for all you sweet reviewers that have given me so much support, i thank you eternally. You guys are very very awesome._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It wasn't the sunlight streaming through the window that woke Santana. Nor was it the loud traffic that seemed to be endlessly screaming into the busy city air. No, it was the sound of soft sobbing that woke her up.

Of course, to her hungover ears, the sound of soft sobbing was not really soft at all. But somehow, even over the chaos of the crazed city, this was the only sound she could hear.

The Latina sighed as the headache hit her. She rolled around in bed, her eyes still barely open. Having known Brittany for so long, she knew the poor girl had probably been crying all night. Her eyes opened just a slit, and her gaze fell on blonde hair. So Brittany had her back facing her.

She ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. It felt familiar, but different. She saw the blonde shrink into a tighter curl. She let out a small sympathetic smile, choosing to ignore her pounding head. It wasn't too bad anyways. Someone had a broken heart, and that needed her attention first.

The hair felt different. Instead of the usual golden strands she brushed through, she found her fingers immersed in golden curls. Did Brittany get a different hairdo? And then she realized who it was.

A soft gasp escaped her lips and her fingers stopped. Santana knew she was naked, which would have been normal if she was at home. But now… Santana put her hand on Quinn's shoulders, in attempt to turn her over. Instead, Quinn curled up even more, shivering. Santana pulled her fingers away. Guilt filled her heart.

She didn't even want to know what happened last night. If she was still in highschool, this would have been something like her 'prom: the morning after' experience. And waking up next to—what was his name again?—was no pleasant experience. But, then again, this experience was… a lot worse.

Santana let out a low sigh and sat up slowly in bed. She shut her eyes and held her hand to her head, willing her headache to go away. When she opened her eyes, she let out another audible gasp. The room was half trashed, things knocked over, broken, fallen over. Her eyes scanned the room to find clothing scattered. She recognized her own clothing thrown carelessly around the room. She saw a familiar pale blue fabric pooled at the door. _Shit._

Her eyes fell on a pair of panties only two feet from her side of the bed. She saw the ripped seam. She felt a lump form of in her throat. _What the fucking hell had she done_.

She looked back at Quinn, this time, seeing her shaking bare back. _So she really did it._

"Quinn…" Santana watched as the other flinched at her own name. She let out a long sigh, "Can you turn around so I can see your face? Please?" She waited patiently as Quinn turned around reluctantly, her knuckles white from clutching the edge of the blanket so tightly. Her face was tearstained, her bottom lip swollen from being chewed on. Her eyes were filled with fear.

Santana found her heart sink as she saw the lovebites trailing down Quinn's neck and onto her collarbone. What lay beyond, she didn't know. Quinn was hiding her body from the woman she had once showcased it to, covering it with the blanket. The sight of Quinn was simply heart-wrenching.

"Shit… Quinn… I'm so sorry…" She reached out, wanting to hold Quinn. Quinn did not resist, but she still shook like a drenched puppy. She allowed herself to be taken into familiar warm arms.

Santana let Quinn bury her face in her collarbone. She held Quinn tightly, both because she missed this little Blondie, and also because she felt so, so guilty.

"Can you tell me what happened last night?" She ran her fingers through the blonde curls, in attempt to calm Quinn down. She also found it soothing for herself as well. It almost felt like the old days. _Almost. If only she hadn't forced herself on Quinn. Poor Quinn, so innocently harmed._ Santana felt a new pang of guilt wash over her.

Strangely, Quinn's expression became momentarily blank and unreadable when she saw Santana's face lined with pain. Her own pain disappeared for a moment so brief, that Santana was unable to catch it.

Quinn shook her head softly. Santana kissed Quinn on the forehead. She knew whatever happened must have been pretty terrifying for Quinn.

"D-don't you have to go?" Quinn's voice came out in the softest whisper._ Such endearing, yet heart wrenching words._

"Not if you don't want me to." By now, Santana had to admit her heart was hurting more than her head. She held Quinn a little tighter.

"What about Britt?"

"She's probably gonna to ignore me for a week when I'm back anyways." She sighed softly, suddenly wondering if married life would be the same with Quinn. Maybe married life with Quinn would be fun, and she'd actually look forward to going home. Maybe married life with Quinn meant nights spent in ecstacy and days filled with giggles. Maybe married life with Quinn meant happiness.

But she could only sigh. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I did last night…"

"I know."

"Is there a way I can make it up to you?" she murmured into Quinn's hair, "I'd do anything, Blondie."

"No, you wouldn't' be able to do it."

She understood that simple statement. Quinn was right. Santana had no chance, now that she was married. Santana pulled away from Quinn a little to look her in the eyes, "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have invited you to the wedding, especially because everything was picture perfect for you, had it been your own wedding."

"You remembered…"

"Yes, I did…" Santana's finger trailed up from the other's bare back, and onto Quinn's jawline, "I could never forget. I'm sorry I broke that promise." She lifted the other's head slightly, tilting it back. _What on earth was she doing._

Neither of them were prepared for what happened next.

Santana watched as Quinn closed her eyes, and she, too, closed her own. Her thoughts mixed into a big pool of everything. She leaned in, feeling soft lips on her own. She moved her lips a little bit, and was relieved that Quinn was reciprocating her motions. She opened her lips and ran her tongue on Quinn's swollen lower lip. Quinn granted access, her body falling limp in the other's arms. She did little to fight for dominance. Instead she just allowed Santana's tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned softly into the kiss, fighting back tears. Her fingers left the comfort of the blanket, and found themselves tangled in Santana's raven locks.

Quinn Fabray felt weaker than she ever had.

It wasn't long until Santana found herself on top of Quinn, one knee on either side of Quinn's waist. She never broke the kiss as she ran her slender fingers along Quinn's curves. She felt Quinn squirm underneath her, whimpering softly. And then she knew.

Santana Lopez was not in love with her own wife. She was in love with Quinn Fabray, the woman she was now kissing, and the very woman she had cast aside only a few months ago.

Instantly, Santana pulled away. The thought scared her. She found green eyes searching for an answer in her own dark brown eyes as she found slender fingers sliding out of her silky hair.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "I have to go… You're right. Brittany is waiting for me at home."

Quinn immediately looked away, pulling the blanket a little closer to herself, "I understand."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

Santana sighed as she got off. She collected her scattered clothing and put it back on. Then she went to Quinn's wardrobe and got her a pair of panties that she herself loved on Quinn. Then she picked up the pale blue bathrobe and brought both items to Quinn, "Put something on, Blondie, don't catch a cold."

She nodded, her eyes avoiding Santana's.

"Do you want me to fix a cup of tea or something?"

"No, it's okay. You can go."

Santana nodded sadly, reaching out, her hand hovering just above the other's cheek. She allowed her fingers to brush along the other's soft skin, "Let me know if you ever need anything?" She leaned down to kiss Quinn on her forehead.

A look of utter confusion flashed across Quinn's face.

"No, it's okay. Just don't come again…"

Santana nodded softly, "Quinn, I'm really sorry."

Quinn made no response. She watched in silence as the Latina walked out of her bedroom and towards the door again. This time, the Latina looked back, holding Quinn's gaze for a moment. Then she turned the doorknob and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Quinn felt a lump in her throat as she choked back tears. This wasn't what she planned. Only last night she had planned to break Santana's heart. She swore that it would make her feel better. But it didn't. If anything, the tenderness Santana had shown her and the kiss they had shared this morning had somewhat rekindled the dying passion in her heart. All of a sudden, she missed the Latina more than she had in months. If anything, what she had done made her feel imprisoned, not freed.

Quinn broke into real sobs this time, burying her face into the pillow the Latina had used the night before. The scent was soothing, but it did little to calm her storming heart. She wanted to see Santana again, hold her again, kiss her again. A part of her even wanted to apologize for the deliberate plan, the unspoken lie. She read the hurt on Santana's face, and it was a picture she could not erase from her mind. And so she cried it out, sobbing long and hard, until she fell asleep again, her heart heavy, her body feeling empty.

Outside the door of her apartment, the Latina had sunk down onto the floor. She had her legs drawn up and her head buried in hands. She, too, was crying. Santana felt herself torn apart. She felt so indebted to the blonde inside. First she had promised Quinn everything. Then she had mercilessly left Quinn. And now she was back, and not only did she not do anything to make it better, she had forced herself on Quinn.

Santana let the tears stream down her cheeks, smudging her eyeliner, leaving her looking like a mess.

_Even the strongest mask would crack under love._

Santana cried because she knew who she loved. She knew her marriage was doomed from the start. She cried because she knew she was the one who had thrown away everything that would have made her life perfect.

But most of all, she cried because she knew Quinn never wanted to see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

_HELLO BOOBIES :) So here's chapter 7, where Britt Britt comes out. She's so so so so so so hard to write. But i tried, darlings, and I hope it passes off as at least okay? Lemme know if it's really super bad and then I'll spend another 5 hours on top of the 5 i spent already slaving on this chapter to edit. It's so very very very hard._

_My muffin/editor things I overthink this chapter too much. But it's like a turning point to me so it's hard to not overthink. Especially because I'm becoming increasingly apprehensive of reading reviews since chapter 5. Most of them are beautiful really (THANKS AGAIN GUYS!), but a few are quite intimidating. _

_To those who said they can't see Quinn being a crazy mistress/ex in the last chapter and doing so much shit. Well, I guess it's only fair to say no one expected the president of the celibacy club to get pregs and then end up in (the most wonderful) one night stand with another girl, right? Or somehow turn pink in the middle. Hurt people do crazy shit._

_As for the dear guest who pointed out I tend to use the term 'the Latina' A LOT to refer to Santana... well, I actually am aware it does sound awkward. But because this is in third person, it's hard to entirely not do. I apologize if you guys find it kinda awks :( I will be keeping a closer eye on that though, so THANK YOU BABE! :) See, constructive criticism is taken very very well! :)_

_Currently being cockblocked by chemistry, after being brainfried by physics. Any of you babies out there like these two subjects (I prefer Chem, but they're both still kinda eughhhh)?_

_Anyways, R&R!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Evening had fallen a long time ago, but Santana could remember every detail of that late morning. Her thoughts grew wilder and more frantic as the alcohol induced headache was completely forgotten. She could not forgive herself, and she really wanted to run away forever. She felt emotionally exhausted. Her heart had been heavy as she took an extra long way home. In fact, Santana took her time to take the 'wrong train' twice, leading her far away from home, before getting off the 'wrong stop' and ending up spending her time at a random book store.

But now she was home. Santana reached for her keys and unlocked the door. She entered and, as she took off her boots, heard a giggle from Brittany. She sighed, knowing the giggles would soon be gone as soon as Brittany knew she was home. Still feeling very much agitated, she walked through the living room and straight into the bedroom. She felt her heart stop, and her mind instantly blank.

Brittany was in the arms of a man. _A man_. Santana found herself speechless. Brittany looked towards the door and saw Santana. Her face showed no remorse, no suprise—no emotion. Instead, she quickly and quietly ushered the blonde man out to the living room.

When she came back, she shut the door behind her, locking it. She reached for a loose t-shirt, pulling it over her naked body. She looked oddly calm as her eyes stared straight into Santana's. "Where have you been all night?"

"Me?" Santana found her voice in her own fury and frustration, "Does it fucking matter? What the fuck were you doing?"

"I was doing a man," Brittany said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Lord Tubbington said he was a cool unicorn!"

"For god's sake, Brittany. I know you were doing a man! It's fucking obvious."

"Stop shouting, Santana! Where were _you _anyways?"

Santana breathed out slowly, wanting the argument to end already, "With unicorns."

"Please, Sam just told me unicorns don't exist. Where were you."

"Damn bastard, ruining your innocence like that," Santana muttered under her breath, choosing to ignore Brittany's question. She had always loved that childish side of Brittany. _Loved. _

Deciding that she did not want to think about this morning or discuss last night, she exhaled and stared straight at Brittany again. "Britt, did you really _do_ him." Her words were more of a statement than a question. Even if she wasn't entirely head over heels for Brittany, it still _hurt._

"Yeah."

"So you're admitting to cheating on me?" Santana gritted her teeth, her fists tightening. She knew she had low tolerance when she was frustrated and her head was swimming, but she tried her best to keep her cool.

"It's not cheating," protested the blonde as she sat on the edge of the bed with a pout, "Honey, you're being ridiculous. If anything, I'd say you were the one cheating on me. You smell like… different."

Again, Santana evaded the implications of the last hesitant statement. "How is it not cheating? He had a dick in you, Britt! You're my wife!" _Like she was one to talk, Santana Lopez, you just came from your mistress' home, and only god knows what you did to her last night!_

"You said it wasn't! In high school, that's what you told me when I slept with you while I was dating! You've always said it didn't count because the plumbing's different!"

Santana found herself lost for words once more. She certainly didn't expect her own words to come bite back at her. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears. She had loved Brittany. _Loved. _Now, she knew a little too clearly that she didn't. Suddenly the room seemed so much bigger, and Santana felt paralyzed at the unfamiliarity of her home. _No, Brittany's home._

Said Brittany spoke up again with an annoyed sigh, "Santana, I'm so tired of your drinking habits."

Another rush of anger filled the Latina. "It's my fucking life. You're the reason why I drink anyways." The words came out more bluntly than she had wished. Part of her wished she could take them back, swallow them whole.

"I'm the reason? What did I do? Just because I don't do the dishes now and then isn't a reason. Just because I accidentally stained your pink thong because I put it in the wash with your darker clothing doesn't give you a reason. Just because I-"

"I'm tired of the way you're always picking at at every fucking little thing I do," Santana muttered under her breath, but it was loud enough for Brittany to hear it.

"It's not my fault you couldn't make Lord Tubbington quit smoking!"

"You've been mad at me for that?" Santana's mouth was slightly agape and her brows furrowed in disbelief, "Brittany, you're ridiculous! Lord Tubbington doesn't smoke!" she eyed the fat cat in the corner of the room, "He's just a fucking cat!"

"What did you just say?!"

"Lord Tubbington is just a damned cat! Cats don't fucking smoke! I'm so tired of your nonsense!"

Brittany looked hurt, "My nonsense? I get it now." Brittany's eyes were cold and cruel, filled with anger. Santana half-expected her to say something about how Santana had just called her stupid. She was surprised when Brittany spoke up, "So you've been teaching Lord Tubbington to smoke! You're why he started!"

Was Brittany really so… blind?

"What the fuck, I don't even—" Santana felt a hand across her cheek. She took a step back and blinked in surprise as the stinging spread across her cheek.

Brittany, too, seemed surprised at what she had just done. "S-sorry."Her voice dropped into a lower tone. She clutched the culprit-hand with her other one. Brittany was shaking a little."So, where were you?"

"Brittany, let's get a divorce." The words slipped through the Latina's lips before she could pull them back. She had known for the longest time that this was right at heart, but Santana didn't want to admit it. Now, she had.

"I'm sorry, Santana, I didn't mean to hit you!" Brittany threw her arms around Santana in a desperate attempt to reverse time.

"I know. But I think we need a divorce." Santana pushed her away gently.

"What?" Another look of hurt flashed on Brittany's face, "Why?"

"Do you love me?" Santana didn't even know why she bothered asking.

"Of course!" Brittany hugged her again. An although she did not push the other away, Santana did not reciprocate the hug. It felt meaningless. "Do you love me, San?" The voice was timid and scared.

"I cheated."

"What?" Brittany pulled away immediately, holding Santana at arm's length.

"I cheated on you, Britt. I fucked a girl."

"Santana!" Brittany looked crestfallen, "Please tell me this isn't true. I'll buy you a whole troop of unicorns. Please."

"Brittany… You already said unicorns don't exist…" Santana's voice was softer now, knowing Brittany was hurt. She was still angry, but she still cared for Brittany. "I made a mistake. But you did to. I don't think we're made for each other."

"But—"

"We've lost it, Britt," Santana cut her off, "the loving feeling. We're always fighting, and every now and then we spend days or weeks ignoring each other. I'm always out drinking to avoid you. And I know you're always at the studio to avoid me. I don't think this is how a marriage should go. I'm getting tired." She pulled away from the other's touch, reaching under the bed for a suitcase, "I'm moving out."

"Santana! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Britt Britt." She began stuffing the suitcase with her clothes and other belongings, "I think we should really just move on. Start seeing other people." Clearly, both of them were, in a sense, doing so already, "I'm still going to be really fond of you. We can stay friends. But we shouldn't stay together." She knew Brittany was crying, and so she avoided looking at her entirely. Strangely, Santana found her own eyes dry. _Since when had she stopped loving this silly, childish fairy?_

An hour was spent in utter uncomfortable silence as she finished packing part of her belongings. She stood up, luggage in hand as she walked out the bedroom door. The living room was empty, and she assumed said "Sam" had left their place. _No, Brittany's place._

"Who was it." The question came suddenly, the tone blank and devoid of any emotion.

"Who was what?"

"Who was the girl?"

Santana paused for a moment. She had nothing to hide, really. "Quinn."

"That bitch?" The cruel words came bitterly out of Brittany's mouth.

"I'm the bitch, not her." Santana felt defensive of the woman she truly loved. She knew she had broken the hearts of both her 'lovers'. She sighed softly, "Sorry, Britt. I know you'll be fine, though. We can stay friends." She slipped the silver ring off her finger and placed it on the dining table, "I'll be going."

"We're so over."

Santana paused at the door. "I know."

For the second time that day, she walked out the door on someone she cared for. Only this time, Santana felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. She felt as though life had been renewed. Of course, she didn't want to see Brittany hurt. But she knew this was for the better. To pretend to love Brittany as more than just friends would only be lying to herself. It would also be unfair to both Brittany and Quinn.

This time, she walked out with the tiniest bounce in her step. Her calmness at the whole situation surprised her.

As she turned down the hallway towards the elevator, the heels of her boots clicking rhythmically, she saw the blonde man. She pressed the button by the elevator, waiting for it to come. She noticed the man staring at her.

"Sam, is it?"

He nodded in silence, fearing the woman's fierce expression.

Immediately she noticed the man's over-sized mouth. _Santana lived to call people names. _"Well, Trouty-mouth, Brittany's yours." She gestured to the door. "You better take fucking good care of her. Or I'll fucking castrate you."

She walked into the elevator, turning around to face the closing doors, just in time to see the man jogging back towards the apartment. Surely, Brittany was in good hands now. Perhaps that was also why she felt better. At least Brittany wouldn't hurt as much.

When Santana reached the front door of Brittany's apartment complex, she heaved a sigh. Where would she go now?

Dragging her suitcase, she pulled out her phone from her purse. It was a little after eleven by now. She didn't have anywhere she wanted to go or could go.

Knowing that ringing a friend up at this time of the night would be rude, Santana set out towards a nearby park. The heels of her boots sounded dull clicks along the pavement. She turned the corner, entering the fenced area of overgrown hedges and trampled grass.

She noticed a few homeless men sleeping on benches, newspapers covering their worn faces. Santana found herself sympathizing the men. Sympathy was an emotion she had seldom felt till she met Quinn. Santana sighed softly at the thought of Quinn.

Tonight, she, too, was to be homeless. While Santana had no roof over her head, neither woman had someone protecting their heart.

Finding an empty bench, Santana sat down, not caring what dirt or germ or some other disgusting thing was on it. In the distance she heard muffled moans. She rolled her eyes. Some teenagers were probably having outdoor sex, and sex was the last thing she wanted to think about right now.

Now, her situation sank in. She was single (sort-of), and she had just vowed divorce on her wife. A part of her now felt a little more guilty. However, Santana also knew that the relationship would have ended sooner or later. At the rate they were arguing and, well, cheating, the relationship was already going into shreds. Besides, leaving now would cause less hurt than leaving a day later. Santana felt a little more justified of her decision. She was sure she did not regret it, and would not.

The Latina's train of thought was cut short by a man who coughed to get her attention. She looked up, only seeing a dark shadow against the light of the streetlamp. He was dressed in an old suit and smelled of… women.

"How much for an hour?" His voice was gruff and uncaring. Horny, even.

"I'm not a whore."

"Then what's a girl in that kinda dress doing, out here in the middle of the night?"

Santana looked down instinctively. Her dress was hugging her figure, and from where the man stood, she assumed he could see a little bit of cleavage.

"Fuck off. A slut would be showing half-or-more of her breasts, not just a little bit."

"Ooh. A feisty one. I like that. I have the money," he took out a wad of cash from the pocket of the worn-out suit.

"Look. I'm hot and I know it. But I won't hesitate in punching you in the nose."

"But, honey~" His voice was sickly sweet and it made Santana feel more disgusted with herself than she already was, "I just wanted a good time for both of u-"

Santana stood up immediately, her slender fingers grabbing the man's tie, almost choking him. She glared into his eyes, noticing fear immediately. "Are you ready to go home to explain a black eye to your wife?"

"Alright, alright, I'll go." The man felt the grip loosen. He straightened out his tie, walking away muttering curses.

Santana herself began a string of curses in Spanish. She knew tonight would be a sleepless night. Being out like this meant looking out for herself.

—

The dawn was breaking above the wilting leaves on the tall trees in the park. Birds were rising, singing softly into the sky. Santana found herself half-awake and half-asleep as she stared at nothing. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted. Today, she'd need to find a place to stay.

Her heart yearned to see Quinn again. Yet she knew Quinn's place wasn't an option now that Quinn didn't want to see her. Santana had sold her apartment when she moved in with Brittany, so she didn't have her own place to go back to. She sighed as she took out her phone to look up a couple of nearby places she could stay. Finally Santana decided to go to a cheap hotel near Quinn's place. This way, it would make it easier for her to 'accidentally' see Quinn in the neighborhood. The price was also cheap enough to allow her to live there for _quite_ a while, until she could find a new home.

It wasn't long before the early morning train took her to the district she needed to be in. Unloading her suitcase, she headed straight for the hotel. As she did, she saw a familiar blonde across the street, entering the library. A small smile spread across her cheeks.

The sun was shining brightly, peeping through silver-lined clouds.

Santana was ready to put everything behind her. Santana was ready to make amends. She was ready to carry out her promise with Quinn. She was ready to make Quinn her's again.

She took a deep breath as she stepped into the hotel, choosing to ignore the dangerously swinging signboard that was pale from the constant beratement of sun and rain. The faded red carpet was dusty, the walls bleak save a few simple—and ugly—prints. From the corner of her eye she could see a couple making out on the singular sofa in the lobby. Santana held her breath in disgust, and she could have sworn the receptionist was being sucked off behind the desk.

Still, Santana mustered a small smile.

"Hello, I'd like a room please."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello babies! I struggled hard with this chapter. In about another minute, it will have marked my third hour with this chapter. I originally had a chapter 8 written and ready to go. But upon rereading and some feedback, I realized i basically went TIMESKIPBITCHES and that didn't feel quite right. So i went home and slaved over this chapter (which is kinda short and hard to write), but I think it's acceptable. Hopefully you guys like it too?_

_I have another fic idea fucking me at the back of my head, thus the distraction, and the incoherent thoughts here in my AN._

_To 'Same Anon/Guest', I took what you said to heart, and here is a chapter which I believe has no 'Latina's' in it. I also went back to the old chapters and took out most of them. There's a few here or there, but a significant less. Like in one chapter i changed at least 27 Latina's. So maybe I was reallllly overdoing it. Thanks for your help!_

_Hopefully you guys like this chapter. It was hard to write, definitely. And if a new fic comes out (maybeeeeee in two weeks time?), I'll let you guys know and you can check it out? Or it may never come out, depending on how hard my editor makes me work (so if you want it, go bother her, not meeeee :D /shot)_

_anyways, read and review, darlings!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_What the hell was that smell?_

Santana woke up almost instantly, naked on her bed. She was no morning person and loved to sleep till some time closer to the afternoon, but that smell was… new? and enough to wake her up.

She had been living in the hotel for at least a month now, and out of all these days she had never caught a whiff of _this._ It didn't smell too bad. Just… burnt?

Sitting up and smoothing out her blue bedsheets—personal, of course: Santana Lopez did _not_ sleep on bedsheets that have had someone else's sex on them—she yawned, arching her back as she did so. _Ugh, such a nice stretch._ Santana allowed her eyes to open a little more than they were—which was, in reality, very little—and she sighed.

It was then that she heard a knock on the door. The sound was most definitely unwelcomed as Santana threw aside her covers and grabbed the closest pair of pants and t-shrirt she could find.

"Hold on!"

She hoped this knock would bring a little more entertainment to her monotonous life. Santana scrambled to the door, opening just a crack. The knock did nothing special to her day. She saw the bellboy in a faded uniform standing at the door. The smell just multiplied tenfold. Her nose scrunched up instinctively. The burnt smell was definately weighed more than the nice smell.

"What is it? I didn't order anything." _Wouldn't order anything at this ungodly place, and definitely not at this hour._

For a moment the young man was speechless, "Um. Miss, did I just wake you up?"

Santana felt a little impatient, "Yes, and what do you want?"

"I thought I'd bring breakfast, on the house?"

"Are you hitting on me." Santana was unamused as she opened the door a little more. Free breakfast sounded nice, but this…

"Not really…" it was all too obvious that the young man was staring straight at her flawless breasts. And that tent forming in his badly fitted grey pants made Santana feel violated already.

"Beat it, shortie. You're not getting in my pants."

"But—"

"Breakfast? I usually take lunch. Your waffles smell burnt, so I don't want them anyway." With that, Santana shut the door in the boy's face.

Being her usual bitchy and grumpy self in the morning, Santana took a seat on the edge of the bed with a frown on her face. She picked up her phone to check the time. _9:36. Wayyyy too early._

Fighting back the urge to fall back onto the bed and sleep till tonight, Santana decided to go get a quick shower.

Suddenly, she remembered she was to start a job as a barista at a nearby coffee shop that afternoon. She couldn't be bothered to recall the name of the store in the morning, but at least she remembered her job. _Kudos to yourself, Santana Lopez._

She let out another yawn, digging through the moth-ball-smelling wardrobe for a pair of jeans and a job-reasonable shirt. The former was easy to find, but the latter was a little more difficult. Most her shirts were too revealing or too tight. At last, she settled with a deep red boat neck t-shirt, and grabbing her bra and thong, Santana entered the tiny bathroom.

Shower time was the only time during the whole day that Santana allowed herself to be weak. Shower time was the only time that Santana allowed herself to think about the past. Shower time was the only time she allowed herself to think of Quinn. Shower time was the only time she allowed herself to cry just a little bit for losing Quinn.

—

_One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish. One book, two books, red book, blue book._

Quinn allowed her fingertips to run freely along the spine of the books lined along the metal shelves. She, as usual, was about an hour early for her three o'clock story reading session. Quinn spent much of her time in the library now, sometimes helping part time with book sorting and the check-in/check-out counter, and other times just sinking herself into a good book. Anyhow, this place had become her sanctuary.

It was between shelves and among books that she found her knights—or knightesses—in shining armor. It was here that she found heaven, paradise (lost), and every form of ecstasy. It was here where she found inferno, hell, and all suffering ever known to mankind. It was from the unadulterated form of literature, of classics, of words spilled onto pages that she found herself again.

Quinn always kept the thought of a certain woman in the back-most corner of her mind. She borrowed book after book after book, just to keep herself too busy to think of Santana. She wanted no guilt, no shame, no memory.

Her slender fingers lifted a volume after volume of classical plays. _Oedipus Rex, Antigone, Twelfth Night, Macbeth, Hamlet._ All those books she had read once, twice, some thrice.

Today, unlike all others, Quinn found herself unable to settle with a book. Usually, within the first ten minutes of arriving in her sanctuary, she'd be somewhere on the floor, or on a beanbag chair, or some chair, drinking the words away.

She sighed softly as she picked out _The Scarlet Letter_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne. She had read this book once before, and she had liked it. Reading a book for the second time wouldn't be too hard. It was a short novel anyway, and she could finish it in less than two days.

Quinn removed the paper-bound pages from the shelf. As she walked between tall shelves to reach the reading area, she thought she caught sight of caramel skin, blood red lips, and lush black hair sweeping past. For a moment, she felt her steps stop abruptly.

She took a shaky breath, before picking up her steps again and walking towards the end of the aisle. When she reached to end of the metal structures, she took one cautious step forward in her blue ballet flats. She peered towards the left and then to the right.

_Nothing._

Quinn sighed in contentment. She chose to ignore the small tinge of disappointment within her. Her palms were sweating slightly, and she refused to acknowledge the reason.

Taking her pick on the multitude of beanbag chairs lying around, Quinn plopped down with a breathy sigh. She opened the book to the first page.

A couple of bookshelves away, another woman with black locks cascading down her back had a book open in her hands. But her dark brown eyes were not fixed on a single word of the book. Her eyes were fixed onto the beauty that had just opened her own book.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey babies. I tried really hard in this chapter. Again, this is a hard chapter to write. But I triedd! I'm open to constructive criticism though!_

_Having a bad day today... Feeling like curling into a cave and crying. So I don't have much to say here. _

_There may not be an update tomorrow, I'm not sure yet, since I might not be home. Sorry, babies._

_Anyways, enjoy! Read and review! _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"And that's the end of _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_!" Quinn smiled brightly across the crowd of children sitting near her feet, but her smile never reached her eyes, "Who wants to pick the next story?"

She watched as a dozen hands shot up into the air. She pretended to think, before choosing the smallest, most timid girl in the group, "Sannie, how about you go choose one?" The small child nodded her head vigorously before running off to the children's corner to find a book, her black curls bouncing as she scurried across the carpeted area. The children fidgeted, moving around to try to catch a glimpse of what said Sannie was picking.

Knowing the children no longer had their attention on her, Quinn smoothed out her yellow sundress. Her smile disappeared from her well-trained acting face, and it was replaced by a fair countenance devoid of emotion.

Watching in silence from a couple of bookshelves away, Santana saw the look. She recognized it immediately. This was the face Quinn would give her whenever she felt lost. The look almost made her dash out and save her little Blondie from drowning in the void. However, she couldn't.

Santana was pretty sure Quinn didn't ever want to see her. And if they did end up meeting… would Quinn run? Hide? Or maybe welcome her with open arms? Part of Santana didn't want to know.

For the past three weeks, Santana had always come to the library at three, where she had found out that Quinn would hold a tutor session for the children, followed by a story-telling session. She also knew that on Tuesdays and Fridays, Quinn would host a writing composition club for young adults and teenagers.

Many times, Santana wanted to walk boldly towards Quinn, and ask her out for dinner. But she could not find the courage. Quinn's emptiness scared her. And her own lack of control scared her, too. Santana would never admit it, but the thought of being rejected by Quinn scared her the most.

From the first time she had met Quinn, she had already been a happy and bubbly person. Well, around Santana anyways. But Quinn had changed _so much_. All of a sudden, Santana felt lonely.

Only two days before, Santana had considered joining the writing class, but surely Quinn would feel upset and perhaps even quit hosting it. That would make it harder for Santana to see Quinn, and she didn't want that.

Santana guessed Quinn was currently single, as no one ever came to pick her up from work. That thought made each day a little more bearable. She had also noticed that be it blue, yellow, red, or white, Quinn's dress was always matched with a familiar little necklace. That, too, made her have a little more courage.

It had been a little over two months since Santana had moved into the hotel. She hadn't really given a thought of moving into an apartment yet. The hotel was too old and too ugly to charge expensively. Besides, the paperthin walls gave Santana _wonderful _soundtracts of live porno. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Most of her nights had turned sleepless, thanks to the horny dogs either upstairs or the wild rabbits humping on either side of her room.

Since two weeks ago, all of her things had been packed and moved from Brittany's. Her divorce was about three months away from being official, but she already felt like a free woman.

She watched with curiosity from the protection of the paper volumes as Quinn immediately smiled as Sannie neared her. She watched as Quinn took the book with her pale fingers, and opened it to tell the story of _Snow White and Rose Red. _True, she felt like a stalker sometimes, always watching Quinn from the distance, but she knew it made her feel complete. Today, however, Santana was determined to make things different. It was Quinn's birthday, and she wanted to remain in the dark no longer.

Besides, the Santana she saw in the mirror everyday wasn't such a pussy. _Or at least she hoped not._

When Quinn had finished two more stories, she waved the children goodbye as they all scampered off to find their parents who had come to pick them up.

Santana stepped out from behind the shadow of the books, nearing Quinn from behind as she gathered the books, proceeding to shelve them.

_Time to make things right. _

"Hey, you look beautiful today."

Recognizing the voice, Quinn turned around instantly, dropping the books on ground. Immediately, she bent down to pick them up, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. Santana did the same as well, her hands accidentally resting on Quinn's. Quinn pulled away immediately, "S-sorry."

Santana picked up the books and handed them to Quinn, who took them in silence. She quickly put them on a nearby shelf, before turning and looking at Santana. The stare was blank, as though Quinn was looking _through _her, and not at her. Santana couldn't help but notice how worn out Quinn looked up close. Her brows knitted together. Quinn almost looked like a stranger.

Santana snapped out of her thoughts. She offered a warm smile, instead of the smirk she often used to greet the blonde with, "Happy birthday, Quinn." She presented her with twelve red roses, "I hope you're free tonight for a little celebration?"

Quinn was a little taken aback by the Latina's straightforward request. Afterall, they hadn't really met or talked or had any sort of contact since… _the incident that never really did happen. _Quinn looked her feet, her eyes darting left and right in uncertainty as her shaking fingers took the roses as she took a step back.

"It's okay if you already have someone to celebrate with," Santana felt a little nervous at the other's silence, shuffling her feet from side to side. _Since when did she become so… gutless. _She held her breath.

"I'm free." Quinn whispered, looking up at Santana from under her bangs.

Santana felt relieved and she exhaled, "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Don't you have to have dinner with.. your wif-"

"I filed a divorce," Santana smiled softly at Quinn's surprised look, "I'm back."

For a moment, Quinn looked directly into Santana's eyes. "Oh." She faltered, unsure about what else to say. If guilt could burn, then Quinn would have been reduced to ashes already.

"I had to take responsibility for what I did to you," Santana offered her hand to Quinn.

Quinn wished she could evaporate or somehow disappear into thin air. She had always hated lying to Santana. And now that her lying had caused this…

Her hand hovered above the other's for a moment as she pondered whether or not she ought to 'fess up. She didn't wan to ruin it now. _She would be selfish, this one more time. But…_

Then Quinn acted on impulse. "I'm sorry," she blurted out as she dropped the roses, a few petals flying loose as the delicate blossoms touched the cold, hard floor. She then began to walk away as fast as she could, until she was almost running. She felt sick in the stomach at what she had done. The soft click of her heels sounded louder than they should have in the Latina's ears.

"No, wait!" Santana shouted, immediately earning a "Shhhhhhh" from the librarian. She grimaced and mouthed a 'sorry' before bending down to retrieve the bruised roses and running after Quinn, catching her arm just outside the library. From the way Quinn was running, she knew this wasn't exactly about what she herself had done.

Quinn stopped in her tracks, knowing she couldn't fight, the soft wind blowing through her hair and the folds of her dress on the steps of the library.

"You did something, right? What did you do?"

Quinn didn't want to answer, but she noticed Santana tighten her grip around her arm, and instantly knew that she had no choice. Her whisper was carried away by the wind, but still, somehow, find their way to Santana's ears. "Something bad?"

Having known Quinn so intimately, Santana let out a knowing and understanding sigh. Quinn didn't want to talk about it. Santana pulled Quinn a little closer, praying that her Blondie wouldn't reject her again. She didn't.

"I did much worse things to you," Santana murmured, "If you can forgive me all of that, I can forgive you for this, too. I'm sure you can't one-up what I did… Will you tell me what it is?"

"I don't know." Quinn murmured softly as she felt Santana's arm wrap around her thin waist. Her voice was even smaller. She felt so uncomfortable yet so _at home_ in Santana's arms.

"I'll give you time."

Quinn found herself pulled into an embrace. She allowed her head to rest on Santana's shoulder. She felt too weak to pull away.

"But right now, please let me celebrate your birthday with you. I don't want you to pass it alone."

Quinn didn't answer, but from the wetness Santana felt on her shoulder, she knew the blonde was crying. She heard a few sobs from the blonde and saw her shoulders shaking.

Having elicited such an awkward conversation and such a violent response, Santana couldn't help but feel really curious about what Quinn did. Whatever she did though, Santana concluded, it couldn't be worse than how she had left Quinn and then attacked her. She felt as though she couldn't be bothered about the 'something bad' right now. She owed Quinn too much to care about the little thing that Quinn had done to her. Santana realized she could recall no wrongdoing from Quinn, and concluded that it must have been so minute it was not worth noticing.

"Shh…" she ran her hand through the other's hair, inhaling and taking in the scent of the other's shampoo, "It's alright." She let her fingers comb through Quinn's golden hair in a gentle and comforting manner.

There, in front of the library, before the steps, they stayed for a few minutes. _A mere few minutes of heaven. Pure bliss._

"I'll come pick you up at seven?" Santana pulled away from Quinn, using her fingers to dry the other's cheeks. She placed a soft kiss on the other's forehead, "Smile, alright? You look more beautiful smiling."

Flinching, Quinn let out a small whimper, clinging onto Santana's shirt.

It was a pitying sight, but sweet, nonetheless.

"Should I walk you home?" Santana offered a warm smile.

The blonde was hesitant, no words escaping her lips. Santana could have smelled fear from a mile away. With the blonde right beside her, Santana knew there was undoubtedly fear. A small part of her wondered where her cocky little Blondie had gone. But deep down, Santana knew that it was none other than herself that had took that Blondie away.

So the Latina took both Quinn's hands in her's, looking directly into green eyes which were quickly averted. "Quinn, don't worry. I'm not asking you out right now. I mean, I want to. But I understand if you don't want to start going out with me immediately. Or ever again. We can just be friends, if you're okay with that." She watched with a passionate gaze as green eyes slowly raised their gaze to meet her own. Quinn's eyes were slightly puffy from crying, her eyeliner running down her cheek.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. Unless you're already head over heels for me?" Santana gave a playful smirk, winking at the blonde.

Quinn felt timid again, like the girl she was when she had first entered the affair with Santana. She felt Santana's hold tighten on her hand, and felt heat rushing to her cheeks. Somehow, she felt safer with the person who had hurt her most.

Santana sighed softly at the blonde's silence, "Too soon?"

Quinn nodded as she let Santana hand her the roses again and take her free hand. The sound of their heels clicking along the pavement fell into harmony. They walked most of the way in a comfortable silence, their hands holding the other's tightly.

"You look really cute when you blush."

At the comment, Quinn found a familiar heat on her cheeks again. "Santana…"

"You're finally saying my name," she let out a fond sigh, "what is it, dear?"

"You're not trying to have another affair with me, are you?" Her voice was small and her lip quivered.

"Of course not. I meant what I said about the divorce. I came back for you." She leaned to whisper a little seductively in the other's ear, "I want to go home."

Quinn shuddered at the sudden whisper, unsure of what to say. Then she spoke up suddenly, "I… I don't think I'm ready to… bed you yet."

Santana let out a low chuckle as she stopped at the entrance of Quinn's apartment complex, "I meant home as in back with you, gutter-brain. Home is where the heart is. And you have my heart!"

Had it been possible, Quinn's cheeks would have been even redder at her mistake. She felt a cool hand caress her cheek.

"I love you, Quinn." Santana leaned in and kissed Quinn again on the forehead.

The blonde nodded, unsure of what to say. She knew somewhere inside she loved the Latina too, but it didn't feel right just yet to say it. Not with her secret, her guilt, her fear. _What would happen if Santana ever found out…?_

Her eyes stayed glued to the floor. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Blondie," Santana tilted Quinn's head up to look her better in the eye. Quinn found passionate brown eyes swimming with emotion welcoming her. "I know it'll come someday."

* * *

_hello again. There seems to be some confusion that this is a Gp fic. Well, it isn't. Sorry to those who want it to be, but I love Femslash with all its tits and clits and centers:)_

_Just since you know, Quinn is hiding the fact that she staged the rape in ch5-6 __She doesn't want Santana to know because Quinn feels it's the reason why Santana filed a divorce with Britt. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Good massages do wonders. Anyways, I'm currently laden with work. I have this art thing I needa do. Involves drawing a Latina in a dance dress. Which is good. But it's due in three days and I'm not even half done yet. So I'm sort of screwed._

_This chapter is a little awkward, but I guess it's supposed to be?_

_Enjoy! And do review, darlings!_

_Special thanks to themotherofyourchild for pointing out my mistake in Ch8 and this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Quinn, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost in your soup."

Quinn was silent. Her skin, though fair as usual, was so pale it looked white in the dim light of the restaurant. _Why had she ever agreed to this?! _She nodded softly as she lifted a soup-filled spoon and brought it to her quivering lips.

Whatever Quinn was hiding made her so docile, almost to a point that Santana found it creepy.

"You've changed, Quinnie," Santana's voice was soft against the even softer music playing in the background, "You used to talk quite a bit more than this…"

"I don't know what to say…" Quinn shrank a little lower into her seat. She wished someone could save her. Or something. Like maybe a sudden rat infection in the kitchen. _Anything._

"Well, how about let's begin with telling me how your life is right now?"

"It's okay."

Santana gave a low chuckle, "Come on, Quinn. You work at a library and the only adjective you can find is 'okay'?" A playful smirk teased at her lips.

"Well." Even with her self-esteem so low, Quinn didn't want to be verbally one-upped by Santana. Her voice was edged with a tinge of disdain. "It has been absolutely exhausting. Life has been unrelenting and intolerant. I've been living in acrimony. Is that better?"

Santana let herself inwardly laugh at Quinn's attitude. At least part of the old Quinn was still here. "Yes, but acri-what?"

"Bitterness." Quinn took another sip of soup. There was a permanent frown on her face.

Santana let out a soft sigh. "Sorry, Quinn… Well… How's your job? You seem to enjoy it."

"The kids are cute. And even though I know half the stories by heart, it feels nice to be wanted. The kids all love me."

_And I don't?_ Santana finished the last bit of her soup, and looked up, straight at Quinn, only to find her staring back. Upon being caught, Quinn looked back down into her soup again. This time, a soft red tint rose to her cheeks. Santana knew better than to call her out on that.

So she spoke up again, "What about the writing class?"

"Have you been stalking me?"

_Yes._ "No. Just came across it when I was checking out the activities they offered at the library."

"My name isn't on the sign up sheet."

_Shit._ She took a drink of ice water in front of her, trying to wash the embarrassment away from her face.

"Bacon burgers, miss?"

_Thank the Lord for waiters. _"Yes, thank you," Santana smiled softly at the man. She turned back to find Quinn staring at the food, her face seemingly devoid of emotion. Santana didn't quite understand it. "Hey, don't look at it like that. It's an expensive bacon burger. I promise you'll like it."

"Look at it like what? This thing looks so good."

"Still the same old appetite then? You're almost drooling."

"Shut up, Santana."

"So how has your, um, personal life been going?" Santana watched as Quinn took a bite out of her burger, savoring the taste of the bacon. Quinn looked beautiful with her eyes closed.

"It's been forever since I've had bacon this nicely done. Thanks, S."

Santana let out a little smile, thinking that perhaps Quinn had been too into her bacon to hear the question. Still, she wanted to know more about Quinn's life now. What she saw of Quinn at the library, she knew, was only the tip of the iceberg. She decided to be a little more specific this time. "Quinn, are you dating?"

Quinn stopped mid-chew, "Mm?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

For a moment Quinn considered lying. But that was pointless. She wouldn't be able to keep it up anyways. Quinn Fabray was stubborn. And she was determined this was not a topic to talk about with Santana. She mustered up a little bit of courage, "No. I don't plan on seeing anyone for a while."

"Well, have you seen anyone since… the incident?"

Knowing Santana, Quinn knew she wouldn't let up. She didn't really like that. She felt intimidated. "Not really. How about you?"

"I haven't," Santana smiled softly at her Blondie who was now, once more, eating her burger heartily. Part of her doubted Quinn was even listening. "I went home that day and broke up with Brittany."

Quinn let out a loud cough, choking on the food in her mouth. For a moment, her face turned all red, and her eyes bulged out a little. She grabbed the glass of water to her right and immediately drank. She finished the whole glass, before looking back at Santana, still hacking slightly with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry," she croaked.

"It's okay," Santana murmured in amusement. Was this choke in response to what she had said or…? "Quinn, why don't you drink some more of my water?" She pushed her glass a little closer to a red-faced Quinn.

Quinn was hesitant as she reached out. She took the glass in her slender fingers and took a drink. _An indirect kiss. Wait, what? Lucy Quinn Fabray, shut the fuck up._

Her own thoughts ran wild within her head. She found heat rising into her cheeks again as she gratefully gulped down the water. Somehow, she still remembered how Santana tasted on the lips.

That last thought almost sent her into choking on water again. Almost. She slammed the empty cup down onto the table a little harder than she hoped. She found herself looking into the most sincere yet amused eyes.

"Quinnie, are you alright?"

"Yeah… I think so."

"Do you… want to talk about something else?"

Quinn took a deep, long breath. "Yeah, tell me more about you. What are you doing now?" Quinn wanted to talk now. Anything to save her from her own thoughts.

Santana was a little taken aback by Quinn's sudden change in attitude, but she had to admit, she liked the chatty Quinn a little more.

"I… well, I took up a job as a secretary for a law firm after a week as a barista at the cafe down the street. My new boss is a complete ass."

"And why would that be?"

"I can't spend a day in work without having my ass groped at least once." Her voice was dead serious, and Quinn found herself giggling a bit.

Santana smiled a little at Quinn's voice. The sound was rare, and she treasured it. Quinn felt a little less like a stranger now.

"Well, I have to admit, I'm quite irresistible~" Santana gave Quinn a flirty wink. She noticed the deepening blush on the other's cheeks. "Quinn…"

"Yes?" She had another mouthful of bacon between her teeth, trying hard to ignore her own blush and emotions. _What happened to the Quinn that was devoid of emotion?_

"I missed you."

Quinn chewed in silence. She had nothing she wanted to say back. Or knew how to say back. She kept her eyes glued at the empty glass in front of her.

"Quinn, do you trust me when I say I'm technically single?"

"Santana, I don't want to date you."

"Why?"

"I don't want to date anyone."

Santana sighed, knowing that pushing Quinn wouldn't help their current situation. She simply nodded, and continued eating her own burger. Both of the women finished their burgers in an uncomfortable and awkward silence.

The silence hung in the air between the two, and with each growing second, both their thoughts became more frantic in a failing attempt to end the awkwardness.

"Miss Lopez? May we?"

Santana's eyes travelled up to find a waiter smiling at her. _Seriously, thank fuck for waiters. _She nodded, wiping her mouth, a familiar twinkle suddenly entering her eye again.

The sound of a violin began to play nearby. Santana stood up from her seat, and walked over to Quinn's. Quinn had just finished wiping her lips, and was a little startled when she looked up only to find the seat across her empty. She found it even more startling that Santana was standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

Quinn thought she could never feel more startled. That was until she found a small cake placed on her table, and a strong, clear voice emanating from the woman behind her.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday, dear Quinnie_

_Happy birthday to you._

Quinn didn't know why, but she found her eyes filling with tears. She felt as though she lost touch with herself for a moment as all her emotions came rushing over her. How long ago had it been that she felt so cared for? Loved? Worthy? Instinctively, she stood up, a crooked smile on her face. She threw herself at Santana hugging her tightly. She inhaled, finding a familiar scent she had loved so much, and instantly felt herself relax. She felt Santana's fingers drawing small circles on the small of her back as comfort. Instantly she pulled away. _Quinn fucking Fabray, just what do you think you're doing?_

"T-Thank you, Santana," Quinn mustered up a smile. The way Santana still sent shivers down her spine and grew butterflies in her stomach frustrated her. _She had so much to hide, and so much to lose._

"You're welcome, birthday girl," Santana had a small smirk on the edge of her lips. "Make a wish?" She gestured to the small candle burning away on top of the cake. Quinn nodded, sitting down on the chair that Santana was now very chivalrously pulling out for her. She closed her eyes, her mouths moving in a silent prayer. She opened her eyes, stole a glance at Santana, and then blew the candle. She had just leaned back into her chair when she heard an excited voice from beside her.

"Quinnie, birthday selfie!"

"What?" Quinn found Santana's face right next to her's and a phone held at arm's length. Even though she was taken by surprise, Quinn managed a small smile. This time, somehow, it actually reached her eyes. She watched as Santana walked back to her own seat, beaming at the photo on her phone.

"What's your number, Quinn? I'll send it to you?"

"Um," she pulled out her own phone, sending a blank text to Santana, "There." _Wait what? Did she just give Santana her new phone number? Shit._

"Thanks, Q," Santana purred as Quinn felt her phone vibrate. She looked down to see a photo of Santana and her, both smiling in true happiness.

* * *

_Please check out the poll on my profile! And leave a review letting me know what song Santana should sing to Quinn in a future chapter:)_


	11. Chapter 11

_To yet another anon (or it could be the same person, whichever it is.): this is a Quinntana fic. Yes, both Santana and Quinn made 'unforgivable' mistakes. But hey, they're human! I've said multiple times that this is Quinntana endgame, so of course I'm writing them together. Sometimes, you just love someone so much that even if they gave you hell, you just want to spend a second more with that person. Sometimes you'd rather spend twenty years fighting with them, just in exchange for ten minutes in an embrace. (Didn't Burt say something like that before?) I don't want to be rude, but honestly, if you don't enjoy the fic, you're free to stop reading... _

_As for the rest of you babies, thank you for all the support you've shown!_

_Here's the calm before the storm!  
R&R darlings :)_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The water ran freely over her flawless skin. It grazed her scalp, dashed through her golden locks, down her curved back, around her perfect breasts. Quinn tilted her head back a little into the shower, stopping the water from running over her eyes. She took a deep breath, sucking in the steamy air around her. Nothing felt more relaxing than a hot shower. Especially after a not-so-good day with the children in the library. She had to take care of a sick, vomitting child who wouldn't stop crying, and another that wouldn't sit still.

At last, Quinn turned off the tap. She took her hair in her hands, twisting the water out of it. Stepping out of the shower, she took a towel, wrapping it around her bare body. Suddenly realizing that she had been too tired to remember to bring clothes into the bathroom, she tucked the edge of the towel in, making it stay in place. Before walking out and proceeding to her room, Quinn turned the lights out in the bathroom.

Once in her room, Quinn dug through her underwear drawer to find the pair of panties that she felt like wearing. She then reached for the tank top folded on the end of her bed. As she slipped it on, she saw her phone blinking on her nightstand.

Quinn sat down on bed, swinging the towel over her shoulders to prevent her hair from leaving a wet spot on her tank. She picked up her phone, unlocking it. Her heart did a little flip as she saw the sender of the text message.

S: _Hey, Blondie~ What are you doing? :)_

She sighed, wondering for a moment if she should reply. Santana had been sending her texts everyday, and it had been a week since her birthday and the whole ordeal—or was it a blessing in disguise?—with Santana.

Quinn stared at the message for a little while, reasoning to herself that she ought to ignore it like she had done for days. But at last she gave up. Santana really didn't deserve to be ignored, even if Quinn was feeling a little too guilty to talk properly. Besides, she had to admit she was curious about what the Latina would want to talk to her about.

_Q: I just got out of the shower…?_

Quinn tossed her phone on her bed and she headed out towards the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of water that she had boiled just before her shower. It was still warm, and she added a teabag into the liquid.

Quinn brought the drink to her lips, taking a sip and letting the tea run through her body, warming her up again. She turned off the light in the living room and the kitchen, and headed back to her own room. She turned off the light to her room as well, only leaving her lamp on. Her hazel eyes fell on the blinking phone again. Again, Quinn found her way to the bed, sitting down, cup in one hand and her phone in the other.

_S: Mm, wanky! Got any plans tonight?_

_ Q: Read a little before bed? It's getting late._

_ S: C'mon, Q. It's only 10! Wanna meet up?_

Quinn sighed as she looked at the clock. 10 o'clock was what she considered late ever since she started to sleep at around 9 to escape from her hell of a life.

_Q: Sorry, not tonight. I'm tired. Gonna go sleep soon… goodnight?_

Quinn placed her phone with the screen face-down on the nightstand as she took another sip of the tea. It was soothing, but somehow, she found her heart racing. Deciding to brush it off, Quinn climbed onto her bed, sitting cross-legged, leaning against the headboard and pulling the blanket up to her waist. She took one more sip of her tea, and upon putting it beside her phone, picked up the book she had left on the nightstand the night before.

Quinn opened _The Scarlet Letter_ to the place where she had placed a bookmark and began reading. She scanned through a couple of pages before looking at her phone again. Was Santana going to refuse her a simple 'goodnight'? _So? It had nothing to do with her anyways… _Quinn shook her head clear of these thoughts, returning to the book. She found her eyes reading the same lines over and over again as her thoughts drifted back to Santana. In a way, Quinn found herself a 'scarlet letter' for Santana. She cocked her head to the left unconsciously, musing on this thought until a loud vibration made her jump.

_S: Wait, what about tomorrow? It's Saturday. I know you don't have library work or classes ;)_

Was Santana so relentless? Quinn bookmarked her book again, only three pages from where the ribbon had been left the night before.

_Q: Why, where do you wanna go?_

Quinn decided tonight was no night to continue her reading. She could not keep focused. The blonde decided to get out of her bed and wash up. She took her tea with her, drinking it on her way out, and putting it in the kitchen sink as she finished. Then she headed to the bathroom, taking her time with her multitude of creams and lotions.

When at last she went back into her room, Quinn plopped down on her bed, tucking herself in under the covers, her back on the mattress. She picked up her phone, expecting an answer. But she found no blinking lights, no notifications. Quinn found a weird feeling in her stomach. Somehow, she had expected an enthusiastic answer. Was it that Santana didn't want to talk because Quinn wasn't interested? She sank a little lower under the covers, clutching her phone in her hand. Quinn would never admit it out loud, but somewhere inside, she missed Santana. Even as a friend… maybe…

Quinn itched to send one more text to Santana, sounding a little more interested. But her own guts wouldn't let her.

Suddenly, Quinn felt a vibration in her hand. She shifted her position in bed, lying on her side. Just to not seem too desperate, Quinn stared at her phone for a full minute before unlocking it and reading the text.

_S: I was hoping you'd join me on a little… field trip? It'll be fun, I promise :)_

—

Santana lay on her stomach with her feet somewhere near her pillows. She had her phone in her hands. The TV was playing some weird movie that she really wasn't that interested in. Having just finished her own shower as well, she lay on the bed in panties only. Her full breasts were pressing onto the bedsheets.

Santana didn't like sleeping with clothes anyways. The panties were just there in case the bellboy decided to surprise her with something she didn't order. She kept a jacket handy near the door, just in case she needed to cover herself to open it.

She sighed, waiting anxiously for Quinn's reply. The thought that Quinn seemed so uninterested in the idea of going out, or generally the whole conversation, made Santana very uncomfortable. Even though she had to wait only a minute or two between each reply, she felt her heartbeat raising. Finally, after what seemed like _fucking forever_, Santana's phone lit up.

_Q: I guess I could make some time?_

Santana's fingers quickly began to type away.

_S: Mm, I'll come pick you up at 11 tomorrow morning? Or is that too early for Lady Fabray?_

_ Q: That name's reserved for Puck's use. And no, that's not too early, I think I can make it. Gonna go to bed. Night, S._

Santana let out a contented and relieved sigh. At least Quinn wasn't avoiding her or trying to get out out of hanging out.

As Santana put her phone down, she heard a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes. _Fucking bellboy. _If it wasn't for the currently inconvenient fact that the place was so shaggy that it actually cost less than renting an apartment that would make her equally as close to Quinn, Santana would have moved out already.

"Coming!" She quickly got off the bed, pulling the jacket on her body, zipping up before hooking the chain in place, allowing her to open the door just a crack, "What did I order this time?"

"Um. A gay boy?"

Instantly, Santana shut the door, unchaining it, and throwing it back open again, forgetting her state of undress, "Kurt! Welcome to Santana's luxurious and very sucky hotel room!" Her excitement was laced with undertones of sarcasm. True, she welcomed her friend, but not to this hotel room, so stained with numerous god-knows-what marks around the room.

As soon as the boy stepped through the door, Santana remembered she had no bra on, and only a thong covering her lady bits. As if that skimpy piece of cloth was enough. Santana used to not mind when people saw a _lot_ of her, especially when little Porcelain in front of her was gay. But she knew Quinn didn't really like that. And even though she wasn't with Quinn now… she felt a little more self-conscious about it.

"Lady Hummel, take a seat on the bed or something. I needa put something on," she murmured, grabbing a pair of shorts, a bra and a t-shirt that were draped over the chair. After half a minute, she was out of the cramped bathroom, watching a fidgeting Kurt as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"So what brings you to my crappy home at this time of the night?"

"Well, I was nearby, I thought I'd drop by and say hi? And see if you've seen Quinn lately?" Kurt was sounding a little uncertain.

"Well, Prancy Smurf, I'm glad you stopped by. The answer to your question is yes," Santana offered a warm smile instead of her trademark smirk, "I meant to call you yesterday and ask you about. Um. Brittany, you know."

"She's doing fine with Sam," Kurt shrugged at the Latina standing in front of him, "Anything else you wanna know about them?"

"No, if she's happy and healthy, I'm good."

"Have you guys even talked since… well the argument?"

"Not really. Well, our lawyers did. Want some tea, Queen of England?"

"I'll pass. That kettle doesn't look too clean."

"Damn right. Water?"

"Bottled?" Kurt leaned back onto the bed.

"Yea," she tossed the man an unopened bottle, "So… How have you been?"

"Glad you realize my existence, San. I'm fine. Blaine's been a darling." He took a drink, using his left hand to bring the bottle to his lips.

Santana just stared, "Boy, is that a ring?"

"Mm?" He finished his sip, "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you I'm engaged." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Lady Kurt Hummel, I'm very happy that you will not die an old hag," Santana let out a smirk, holding her hand out expectantly to Kurt, "where's my invitation?"

"Here, actually," he dug through his bag, finding the invitation and handing it to the Latina. "I was hoping you'd maybe be able to hand this one to Quinn? I can't get in contact with her." He handed an extra invitation to the Latina.

"Yep, sure, I'll see to that. Congratulations~"

Kurt let out a small smile, "It feels dreamy, you know…"

"Does it?" It sure didn't feel that way with Brittany.

"Yeah, maybe one day you'll find out for yourself." There was a twinkle in Kurt's eye.

"Please, we've just started talking two days ago. She's adamant on not dating me. Or anyone." There was a tinge of hurt in her voice.

"She'll come 'round."

"Maybe."

"Don't doubt her."

Santana let out a soft sigh, "Thanks, Kurt."

"It's late, I really should get going, Satan."

"I'll see you. Coffee date on me sometime next week?"

"Woah, did hell freeze over?"

"Shut up, Porcelain. It's only a congratulatory gift for your wedding!"


	12. Chapter 12

_HELLO DARLINGS! I'M CURRENTLY ON A SUGAR RUSH TO STAY AWAKE SINCE I'VE BEEN UP SINCE 530 THIS MORN. anyways, as some of you may know, Chinese New Year is coming up soon. The good thing is that it means I get more time to think about Quinntana instead of trigonometric identities or the gravity of mars. The bad thing is that I'll be dragged around to relatives' and friends' houses for visitation. Translation would be that I might not be updating daily. Sorry babies!_

_Thanks for the 100follows on this fic! I feel so honoured!_

_Reviews have been a little scarce lately, though. Although I am determined to write this fic regardless of the number of reviews I get, it does get a little discouraging :(_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. And sorrry, for a bit things are gonna be kinda wild and kinda sweet, but not smutty yet. YET._

_love you :)_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Santana rang the doorbell again. She was 15 minutes early, but surely Quinn would have been up and doing her make up. She sighed in frustration as no reply came to the door. She decided to bang on the door. Santana would never admit it, but she did feel a little worried, "QUINN!"

The door opened suddenly, and Santana found herself looking into a blonde in a tank top and boy shorts. She also noticed Quinn's hair, which was sticking out in all the wrong places. Quinn let out a yawn.

Almost instinctively, Santana eyes travelled down to see the other's nipples erect under the thin cloth. _Shit. _Instantly feeling a little possessive, Santana attempted to push Quinn back into the house, closing the door before anyone else could see them.

"Quinn, did you just wake up?"

"Mm… What time is it…"

"Um. 15 minutes till it's 11."

Quinn's eyes grew wide, "Oh shit. It's that late?" Then she groaned, "I forgot to charge my phone last night. I'm probably out of battery, so the alarm didn't ring. Sorry, S."

Seeing Quinn a little off guard already made her day. Santana found a small smile on her lips as she pulled her eyes away from the other's breasts, "Go take a quick shower and do your make up. I'll be waiting for you in the living room?"

"Yeah. Give me half an hour?" Quinn stretched as she walked back into her bedroom.

Santana sat down on the sofa, kicking off her heels and chuckling softly to herself. She missed seeing Quinn so whiny in the morning. She knew Quinn, like herself though on a smaller scale, was never a morning person until she had her coffee. She waited until she heard the bathroom door locking and the shower running, before she got up and headed to the bedroom.

She pulled out a duffel bag from Quinn's closet, packing a jacket and a clean set of clothing. She zipped it up with one swift motion. Santana took the bag with her, putting it on the couch.

Then, Santana headed towards the kitchen. She put a mug in the coffee maker, pressing a few buttons and listening to the soft whirrrrrr of the machine as the coffee began to drip down.

Santana leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Her eyes scanned the familiar setting. She saw a couple of cookbooks in the corner of the kitchen. To her surprise, they were not covered in dust. Perhaps Quinn was learning how to cook properly?

She heard the door unlock, and the Latina poked her head out of the kitchen door in time to see the blonde walk back to her room in only panties and a bra.

A smirk crept on her face as the sudden thought of how _vulnerable_ the blonde was this morning became real to her. But Santana knew she couldn't do it. It would just be plain foolish.

She watched as the steaming hot mug was filled close to the brim. She turned the machine off, and took the mug. She headed to Quinn's room, knocking on the door softly.

"I just need a minute more, Tana!" _That usually meant at least another fifteen._

Santana noticed that there was a slight hesitation in the blonde's voice. Maybe Quinn was still a little cautious about being around her.

"I brought you coffee?"

Instantly the door opened, and Santana saw Quinn with a soft shade of eyeshadow over one eye only. Quinn took the coffee, taking a sip, "Thanks, S."

"Can I come in?"

"You never bothered asking before," Quinn was back at the mirror, finishing her last touches on her makeup.

Santana entered quietly, "It used to be different."

"Was it?" Quinn turned to look at Santana for a moment, and then, as if she suddenly remembered who Santana was and where she stood now, her voice grew small, "Maybe it was."

Santana smiled apologetically, noticing the book on Quinn's night stand, "You reading this?" She picked up the novel, holding it out so Quinn could see it in the reflection of the mirror.

"Yeah. Third time. You can sit on my bed, you know. You're kinda just awkwardly standing there and it makes me feel a little uncomfortable."

Santana thanked the lord in her heart that Quinn was at least speaking up, even though her voice was timid. At least this meant Quinn had let down her guard a little bit.

What Santana didn't know was that Quinn was only talking to seem less suspicious about hiding her secret.

"How can you read a book so many times," she took a seat on the mattress, bouncing softly, "Doesn't it get boring?"

"Not if it's a good book?" She was applying a soft pink lipstick now, having finished a good portion of her coffee.

"Quinn, you sound so much less grumpy after you've taken in some caffeine," Santana murmured fondly, staring at the other in the reflection.

Quinn looked up from the scatter of cosmetics on the surface of the desk. "Of course, I—" She caught Santana's gaze. For a moment, she wanted to pulled away, but something about those eyes told her to stay.

—

_"Am I so attractive that you have to stare at me even in the mirror?"_

_"Shut up, Tana. You know you're hot." Quinn muttered as she looked down to where her powder was, cleaning up the small spill she had made with tissue, "Why are you still lying in my bed naked anyways? I thought we had a date in half an hour? You promised!" _

_Quinn's pout made her irresistible. Santana wanted to jump out of bed, regardless of her nakedness, and hug Quinn till she smiled again._

_"I was hoping for a quickie, babe. Maybe you would come over and kiss me and try to pull me out of bed, and I could pull you in instead?" A trademark smirk revealed itself in full glory on Santana's face._

_Quinn tore her gaze from the woman in the mirror, and began to apply the final touches of her make-up, "And I suppose, right now, when I'm basically ready to go as soon as you help me zip up that dress hanging over there, I ought to walk in and fulfil your little quickie dream?"_

_"Wanky~" The voice sounded a lot closer than it should have._

_"Santana!" Quinn squealed, swatting the hands that had mysteriously cupped themselves around her breasts. She felt her bra being lifted up a little as the fingers ignored her swat and slithered under._

_"Yes, Quinnie?" came the innocent reply as Santana rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, squeezing her breasts softly, "You seem to like this little massage I'm giving you~"_

_"I have no choice do I?"_

_"Mm? Well, you could choose to not like it?"_

_"No, I meant as in the quickie," she turned her head to the side, landing a soft kiss on Santana's cheek._

_"Well, if you don't come to me and I get impatient, I'll come to you~"_

_"Well, you've already come."_

_"I can make you cum~"_

_Quinn felt a warm, wet tongue tracing the back of her neck. "I didn't do my hair in a bun for you to do that," she whined softly._

_"But you like it."_

_"Fuck you, Lopez."_

_"You did that last night! It's my turn!"_

—

"Quinn? Quinnnnieeeee?"

Instantly, Quinn snapped out of her trance, only to find Santana a little too close for comfort. Santana's body was almost pressing her's from behind.

"Sorry! I spaced out…" a soft hue of red rose to her cheeks as she realized where she was and what she had been doing.

"I think I know that," Santana let out a casual laugh, "You've been staring at the mirror for more than a minute now. What were you thinking about?" A coy smile graced her red lips.

"Well…" Quinn's voice trailed off, knowing better than to answer the question. She decided to change the topic, "I'm ready to go."

"Alright," Santana headed out of the room, slipping on her heels, taking the duffel and waited by the door.

Quinn headed towards the kitchen with the mug in her hand, placing it in the sink. She could deal with that later tonight.

"Where are we going?" Quinn found a pair of white flats that went well with her yellow sundress.

"You'll see~"

"That duffel looks familiar." _Why a duffel bag?_

"You have one that looks the same."

"Oh," Quinn let out a soft sigh, but Santana couldn't tell whether it was from relief or disappointment, "um. Did you not bring anything else?"

"It's in the car."

"You don't own a car."

"Puck does? Well, a truck, really." Santana followed Quinn out of the apartment, heading down the hall slowly as Quinn locked the door. She pressed the button for the elevator, before turning around in time to see Quinn turn the corner of the hallway. She looked stunning, as beautiful as ever.

"I hope you didn't steal his truck?"

"I'm not that wild," Santana found an elfish grin on her face, "Haven't been since I met you."

Quinn's voice betrayed her emotions as it remained hidden. Her gaze found their way to the floor.

The elevator came with a ring, the doors opening. The pair stepped in, taking separate corners of the confined box.

They spent the ride silence, but whether it was comforting or totally nerve-racking, neither could tell. Both Quinn and Santana found butterflies in their stomach, yet felt oddly happy.

They headed down to the car park together.

Santana unlocked the Ford truck, walking over to the passenger seat, opening the door and motioning for Quinn to get in. Quinn smiled politely, quickly sitting down. Santana shut the door, before opening the backdoor and tossing the duffel into the truck, letting it land beside her own, and a plastic bag full of food and drinks.

She then went to the driver's seat, and got in the truck. She put a seatbelt on. She noticed Quinn's nervous gaze following her every move.

"I'm not kidnapping you, silly," She let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"It's not that. Can you even drive?"

"Yes, I can, actually. I have a licence. And," Santana grinned, "I spent two hours this morning with Puck, trying to relearn my driving skills."

"Don't crash his truck…"

"Takes two people to crash, babe. As long as we don't meet a bad driver out there, we'll be fine," she teased. Quinn gave a really nervous laugh.

Santana started the engine with a twist of a key, and before Quinn knew, they were on the road.

Santana turned on the music, letting it play softly in the background.

Quinn was silent for a long time, before she suddenly spoke up, "Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go for a girl's day out. Or night out."

"Night?"

"It's been a while," she smiled nostalgically. "I know it's sudden. And I probably should have warned you," Santana pulled the car to a stop at a nearby driveway, "If you don't want to spend the night with me, I guess I could get you home tonight. Or we don't have to go at all, if you don't feel comfortable."

Quinn's fingers twisted her golden hair as she bit her lip, "Well… I suppose… As friends?" She was willing to take chances. She knew Santana wouldn't harm her… _right?_

Quinn felt a familiar sickness pooling in her stomach. She wondered if she'd ever confess her wrong to Santana. She didn't want to think about that.

"As friends," Santana let out a pained sigh, "Quinn, why don't you charge your phone in the truck. That way, if you ever feel too unsafe with me, you can call someone to pick you up."

"No, it's not that…" she felt somewhat relieved as the car began to move again, "I'm just nervous."

"I am, too." Santana's frown softened into another smile, "I promise you'll have fun." Suddenly, she remembered her promise to Kurt, "Oh, there's an invitation for you. It's in my purse."

Quinn reached towards the back seat to find Santana's purse. She brought it to her lap, and opened it. She saw a familiar shimmer inside, and she cringed inwardly.

"It's not mine. Open it." Santana could feel the other's unease, even with her eyes glued to the road. The city was already starting to fade a little more into nature, the skyscrapers falling into little villas and cottages.

"Um…" She took the smooth envelope into her fingers. She felt them shaking and she willed herself to stop. She opened it. When she saw the names on the invitation, she instantly felt relieved. And then she realized what she was holding, "Kurt and Blaine are getting married?"

"Apparently," Santana smiled, looking briefly at Quinn before fixing her eyes on the road again, "You free that day to go?"

"It's kinda far away. I'm not sure yet? I'll try to reserve the night though. Are you?"

"Yes, I am," Santana smiled, "Even though Porcelain can be a pain sometimes."

"What did he do to you?"

"Wonders~"

Quinn made no reply. Leaning back onto her seat, she let her eyes wander out the window. She was already seeing more houses than tall buildings. She wondered where Santana was taking her.

The music played softly in the background, accompanied by the even softer sound of the engines of the truck working. In this way, the pair passed another half hour in comfortable silence.

When Santana looked over at Quinn again further down the road, she found the blonde asleep, her lips parted just a little bit.

She looked just like an angel sent from heaven.


	13. Chapter 13

_HELLO THERE AND HAPPY-DAY-BEFORE-CHINESE-NEW-YEAR AKA TIME TO EAT A FIVE HOUR DINNER AT MY GRANDMA'S AND TRY NOT TO DIE IN THE NOISE. _

_Thanks to everyone who has shown support! sorry i havent updated in like... two days? i havent been home long enough to edit or write or post. Anyways, here's chapter 13._

_I personally find it super awkward. but then again, that's how things are between Quinn and Santana right?_

_But lemme warn you guys. This is the calm before the storm!_

_R&R!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Quinn felt a tap on her shoulder and she groaned softly but audibly, "Who is it…"

"It's Santana, and it's time for Quinnie to wakey~" Santana's tone was filled with amusement and her lips were curled into a mischievous smirk as she began to poke the blonde on the cheek.

"San—" Quinn's eyes shot open. "Ohmigod, I'm so sorry!" For a moment she sat confused as she looked around. She knew she was in Puck's truck, but where the hell was the truck?

Almost instantly, Santana caught onto Quinn's confusion, "Quinn, we arrived."

"Arrived where?" Quinn unbuckled her seatbelt, stretching her back and moaning at the cramp she found there.

"The destination of our field trip."

"Ohio?" Quinn cocked her head to the side, "'cause this is really the middle of nowhere."

From the car window she could see trees and grass. And more trees. And more grass. And maybe the sun peeping out from the top of the trees in the distance as it made its daily journey down towards the horizon.

"Don' tease me about where I came from, Quinnie," she rolled her eyes, "I took you up a mountain. I thought we'd be away from the city for just tonight? Just you and me for some… girl time? I mean, we haven't really hung out properly in a long time… I mean, after everything that happened… like… I don't know what I'm saying."

"That's…" _really sweet._

Santana looked quizzically at Quinn, willing her to finish her sentence.

"… nice?" Quinn watched as Santana's shoulders visibly slumped. She swallowed down what she had wanted to say. Quinn wanted to keep this strictly friendly. She wasn't exactly sure she was ready for another relationship, especially knowing that she was keeping a BIG secret from Santana.

"So are we gonna stay in the truck forever, or actually get out and maybe set up a picnic?"

"A picnic?" Quinn's eyes widened with excitement. For a moment, she forgot who she was, and who Santana was to her. Even though she still was not completely comfortable with being alone with Santana, she found herself feeling happier than she had been in the past months.

Santana got out of the car, jogging towards Quinn's side and opening the door for her to step out. Quinn smiled softly at her, taking her outstretched hand for support, "Since when did you become such a gentlewoman?"

"Since always," Santana teased with a shock and offended look.

Quinn couldn't help but notice that as scared as she was, she wanted all this, and it wasn't too long until she had unraveled and allowed herself to be… well, a little more _Quinn _with Santana.

And Santana utterly enjoyed that. Although she found the scared Quinn a very cute and docile creature, she liked it when Quinn was a little more talkative and teasing.

She let Quinn explore the nearby grounds as she opened the back door to pull out the classical red-and-white checkered tablecloth, finding a flat place on the ground and spreading it out on the grass. She brought out a basket next, putting it onto the tablecloth.

"Quinn, do you still drink?"

"Yeah, a bit?"

Santana pulled out a cooler with some beer in it. She placed that on the tablecloth too. She looked up just in time to see Quinn prancing around the edge of the woods, her lips moving with a small smile. Obviously she was enjoying herself, which was great, since Santana had missed the way Quinn was so carefree around her. She heard a beautiful voice travel through the wind.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Santana sighed softly. Why had she ever let Quinn go? Quinn was everything in her dreams…

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_If you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know…_

As much as she wanted to listen to Quinn's beautiful voice, Santana knew that if Quinn found out, she'd be in… trouble. "Quinn! Aren't you hungry? You didn't have lunch and it's like… uh… five now!"

It was like Quinn's stomach suddenly remembered that food was something it missed. She scampered over to Santana, throwing her arms around the other's neck, shocking Santana completely. Then she realized where they were, who they were, and then pulled away suddenly.

"Sorry…"

"No big deal, Blondie. Bacon sandwiches?" Santana sat down and reached into the basket, handing a carefully packaged sandwich to Quinn, who took it much too eagerly.

"Always." She plopped down beside Santana immediately.

Santana let out a small laugh, "You know I won't let tonight go without drinking, right?"

"What are we gonna do? Have drunken sex?" That slipped through the blonde's lips before she had a chance to think about it. Instantly she tensed up. _Shit._

Santana put a reassuring hand on Quinn's shoulder, "None of that. Just some fun and games."

"It's no fun with two people."

"Well, we could always get to know each other all over again over beer?"

"Santana, do you believe in clean slates? Like starting over completely?" For the second time, Quinn mentally wanted to kill herself for letting words slip through again. She was getting way to comfortable with Santana already, and that made it easier for her secret to slip through her lips like all these words had already. Quinn knew she was treading on melting ice.

Santana paused for a moment, chewing as she thought, remaining oblivious to Quinn's sudden nervousness. When she had swallowed and taken a drink of bottled water, she smiled softly but sadly, "I don't think so, Quinn. What's happened has happened… And I think sometimes it's for the better. Why, do you?"

"I don't know." Quinn was silent for a long time, just taking bite after bite out of the heavenly sandwich, "I sometimes wish we could." _Wait, what?_ "I-I mean, uh, it could work…?"

"Don't be so uptight and nervous, Quinnnie," Santana let out a soft chuckle, "I'm just a friend. So you can talk to me like that." Honestly, she was a little surprised that Quinn wasn't hiding from her for as long as she lived. Being sexually attacked by a drunken ex was probably not the ideal reunion after being so wronged. Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of a can cracking open. "Starting to drink already?"

"I figured you have enough beer in that cooler." Quinn drank down a few gulps, needing as much courage as she could get, "So… As for tonight, did you bring a tent and a sleeping bag?"

"Not really. I thought we could maybe set up a blanket-nest at the back of his truck and stare at the stars?" _Romantic much._

"Away from the bugs on the grass?" Quinn laughed softly, "I'd like that. And stars would be nice."

Santana passed Quinn more bacon-y food, smiling at the way the blonde was smiling. She felt closer to the blonde already. "So, what have you been doing this week?"

"The usual?"

"You can be sooo boring sometimes," Santana gave a sarcastic eye-roll, "I wish you'd talk more. You used to tell me so much. Bubbling with excitement like a kid. You can be quite childish sometimes, you know?" Santana knew that would provoke some response out of Quinn. And it did. She felt a half-hearted, playful punch on her arm and she groaned in feigned pain.

"Serves you right, Lopez."

"C'mon, Fabray."

Quinn sighed as she moved a little closer to Santana. She touched Santana's shoulder lightly, "Mind if I lean here?"

"I don't mind, really," she let the blonde rest her head, "But if we don't set out soon, we'll miss the the sunset."

"Are you trying to take me on a date, Lopez?" The words that came out of her mouth sounded a little sterner than she meant them to be.

"No…" Santana sighed, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it to be one. But I guess I—"

"No, it's fine."

"What?"

"I said it's fine. A friendly date?" Quinn offered a weak smile, staring into dark brown eyes with her own green ones. Santana noticed a soft red on the blonde's cheeks, but she couldn't make out whether it was from the beer or embarrassment.

"A friendly date."

"Whoever becomes your girlfriend will have no idea what hit them. If you're like this on a friendly date… God, we've never really had a date-date before."

"Yeah…" Santana's brows furrowed in frustration upon realizing that while she was allegedly 'dating' Quinn, she really had spent more time with Quinn in bed than on dates. Maybe it was too sexual. Quinn was amazing in bed, but maybe Quinn liked this kind of date. Well, which girl wouldn't—

"Are we going or not?"

Santana snapped out of it as she looked up to find Quinn staring at her with an indecipherable face. Then the blonde spoke up again, "How far is it?"

"Really short walk, really. Five minutes? We'll come to a cliff-like thing."

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "You're not thinking about pushing me off or something, right?"

"No, of course not." Santana chuckled as Quinn could no longer hold her serious face.

Santana found Quinn clinging onto her arm as they walked through the loosely scattered trees. It surprised her a bit, but she liked it. And she could tell Quinn liked it too, even if she wouldn't admit to it. "Quinn, do you like being around me? Even after all I did to you?"

"Yeah…" The blonde suddenly sounded small, her voice wavering, "It's nice being around you."

"I'm happy. I was really scared you wouldn't ever want to see me again after… you know… that happened."

Again, Quinn turned really silent. Her hand slipped away from the other's arms. It wasn't until they came out of the trees and onto the cliff that Quinn spoke up again.

"So how did you find this place?"

"That's a secret," Santana winked, taking a seat on a boulder, motioning for the blonde to join her.

Quinn sat down obediently, staring at the sky, painted so beautifully with streaks of pink, orange, blue, and purple. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

Quinn turned at the comment, only to find passionate brown eyes staring at herself. Suddenly, she felt a little dizzy. That she blamed on the alcohol, but the blush that was spreading across her face, she could not deny.

"Sorry, Quinnie."

"It's okay, Tana."

The pair watched the sunset in silence, taking turns to glance at each other. Their glances were subtle, and neither noticed when the other was staring.

The oranges of the sky melted into darker pinks, and finally into purples. Somewhere along the lines, Santana and Quinn's fingers had melted into each other's. Neither of them really noticed.

Surrounded by the quiet sounds of nature, the touch they shared seemed only natural. It felt as though everything belonged.

* * *

_Song: "Somewhere Only We Know" (Glee Cast Version (cuz it's totally more awesome))_


	14. Chapter 14

_HEYYY THERE. GUESS WHO HAS YET ANOTHER FAMILY DINNER/REUNION/THING TONIGHT!_

_anyways, here's the chapter I DREAD to post because I'm so unconfident about it _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_oh and heads up. quite a bit of swearing in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"You are sooooo tipsy right now, Blondie."

"I soooo am not!" Quinn's giggle rang through the cool night air.

"Says the person who's lying on some blankets on the back of a truck, giggling so much she's almost spilling beer on herself?"

"Yes!" Quinn sat up suddenly, facing Santana, "Let's play something?"

Santana smiled fondly. Tonight, she was determined to not get too drunk. She didn't want to do something with a drunk Quinn that they would both regret the next morning. She just wanted to see Quinn loosen up a little. "Well, what does Blondie suggest?"

"Mm… Tell me something I don't know about you?"

"And you'll do the same for me?" She jumped slightly as she felt Quinn's head land on her lap.

"Yep, but you can start!"

"Mm…" Santana ran her fingers through the tipsy Quinn's hair, "I was out late at night once and this fucker asked how much I take for an hour?"

Quinn burst out laughing way too hard than she intended. Santana found it a little funny, as she knew Quinn was usually the angry-drunk type. Still, she drank in the laughter, enjoying it very much.

"How much _do _you take for an hour, Tana?" Quinn slurred with a smirk on her face.

"I think you're drunk, Quinn." Santana rolled her eyes at the cute mess before her.

"Am not."

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Um. I've showered with a girl, actually. Like non-sexually?"

Santana found her eyebrow raise, "Oh? And who is this lucky miss?"

"My sister!" Quinn stared with puppy eyes at Santana, who had a playful frown on her face.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, that _totally_ doesn't count!"

"Why not," she whined, "it's something you didn't knowwwwwww."

"Tell me something else, Fabray."

"Fine." Quinn thought for a moment, "I wasn't really dating Puck when I attended your wedding."

Santana found a smile on her face as she opened her third can of beer of the night. She felt a little more confident on regaining Quinn, with this newfound information. She found Quinn squirming and giggling, apparently for no reason.

Counting the empty cans lined along the wall of the truck, she gathered that Quinn was currently on her third beer as well. But Santana knew she could hold her alcohol way better than the blonde could.

"My turn?" she watched the blonde nod, "Let me see… The first time I did it myself was wh—"

"Did what yourself?" Quinn looked really innocently at Santana.

"Did… myself?" Santana laughed as she saw Quinn crack up.

"Okay you pervert, tell me more~"

"I did myself when I was… hm… 14 I think."

"The first time I did myself was after I was in college, you naughty girl!" Quinn rolled to her side, a little bit away from Sanatana. She was sprawled on the blankets once more when Santana asked her an unexpected question.

"Well, did it feel good?"

"Not as good as you make me feel."

For a moment, the girls turned silent, their breathing unstable from all the laughing. Quinn had a beautiful shade of red on her cheeks, and even in the dim light of the hanging camping lamp, Santana saw it. Quinn looked like herself again. The confident, beautiful Quinn, so head-over-heels for Santana. However, Santana immediately brushed it off. _Just friends._

"I have a confession to make."

"What is it, drunkie?"

"I'm not drunk, so stop it!" Quinn squealed as she felt fingers on her sides, tickling her.

"You so are!"

"Noooo, Tanaaaa!" Quinn was turned into a giggly mess all over again, pushing and kicking the Latina half-heartedly. When Santana's fingers finally stopped working their magic, Quinn was quite breathless. She took a minute to breathe deeply, trying to stabilise her breathing.

"I have a confession."

"Something I don't know?"

"Yeah." Quinn's eyes suddenly turned a little more serious, "I've never been raped."

"I know that one, too," then it hit her, "Wait, what?"

"You never attacked me, Santana." Quinn's laugher died down, but giggles were still periodically

Santana was well aware that alcohol happened to pull the truth from between lips quite often. Still, she could not believe the words she was hearing. Instantly, she felt sobered up, every bit of alcohol seeming to lose its effect.

"Quinn, you're rambling." Santana went into full-denial mode.

"No, Tana, I'm not. I'm serious." Quinn had her eyes closed. There was not a single hint of a smile on her lips.

"No, stop it, go to sleep, you're tired."

"No… Santana…"

"Stop, please."

"Santana, I'm not lying…" Quinn reached out towards Santana, but Santana only pulled away.

"I know." Santana felt her blood begin to boil. She felt hot all of a sudden, even surrounded by the cool air of a spring night rolling into autumn. And she knew it wasn't the alcohol in her system that felt as though it had never been there. She was all too desperate for an excuse now.

"But the house? The room? Your panties?"

"Staged." Quinn's tone was flat.

It pierced into Santana's heart. "The hickeys?"

Quinn scrunched up her nose, as if to think for a moment, "I think those were real. You did kinda fall onto me and start to kiss me."

Santana felt a small surge of relief that she was the only one who had given Quinn those lovebites, but it did little to quell the anger she found building up within her body.

Everything she had known and believed seemed to be a lie. She found herself angry at Quinn—something that had never happened before, at least not to this extent. Quinn had so blatantly told a lie, causing her to believe she was some sort of horrible person who went around drunk and forcing loved ones into sex.

Her gaze drifted from the darkness onto the beauty she saw in front of her. She knew Quinn was drunk. And as much as she'd like to deny it, she also knew that drunk Quinn meant truthful Quinn. A _very_ truthful Quinn.

Suddenly, Santana felt like slapping Quinn. She felt like punching her, kicking her—and maybe pushing her off the cliff. Now was a time she felt like going all Lima Heights on Quinn.

But something in her didn't let her. Santana didn't know what, but she felt herself stopped from the violence. Instead, she found herself crawling towards the end of the truck. She hopped off.

"Tana, where are you going?"

"Away." Her voice was blank.

Quinn felt a wave of fear seize her, washing away a little bit of the alcohol. She tried to lunge after the other, but in her still-drunken state, could not comprehend that the other had already gotten off the truck. "Tana, don't please…" Suddenly, her voice turned into a bare whisper, "I'm sorry…"

"Why did you do it." Santana's voice was lined in pain. She had her eyes shut, her back to the blonde. Her nails were digging into her palm as her hands curled into tight fists. Her knuckles turned white.

"I wanted to hurt you…" Quinn whimpered softly, "I'm sorry… I was just so hurt by you… I thought I could hurt you…"

"And taking revenge on me and blatantly staging a fucking rape would do that?"

"Well, it did make you really guilty…"

"It also made me really damned confused and made me break my wife's heart! Fuck it, you heartless bitch!" Her voice was loud and strong. She was screaming at Quinn, but Santana felt like she could still get louder. _Wait. Did she just call Quinn a heartless bitch? Shit._

She heard nothing behind her but a soft hiccup, and her heart sank even more. _Shit shit shit shit shit._

"I need to be alone."

"No, Santana, please! I'm sorry…" Quinn's voice came out thinner than a thread, her tears making her speech shakier and more slurred than it already was.

"Just let me be!"

With that, Santana ran in between the trees, barefoot, seeking refuge in the shadows, leaving a whimpering and crying Quinn in the back of the truck. She felt tears streaming down her own face as she ran. It wasn't long before she stopped running and began to walk. Even though she felt so disoriented, she knew better than to run too far and get lost.

Her fist came into contact with the thick hard bark of a nearby tree. It shook under the impact, leaves drifting down. Santana punched again, knowing her knuckles would be grazed. Still, with the hate she found within herself, the pain was nothing.

She let the tears stream down her cheeks. She didn't want to care anymore. She let her impulse guide her actions.

When Santana regained consciousness of what she was doing, she found her shoulders shaking as she leaned against a tree. She felt broken all over again. The woman she loved was someone completely different. _Or was she still the same?_

With her shirt, Santana dried her tears as they kept falling. Her breathing was still ragged. Her head hurt, her chest hurt, her everywhere hurt. But of all that, her heart ached the most.

As her breathing became normal again, she found herself capable of sorting out her thoughts clearly. Instead of finding the anger and rage she had felt only an hour ago, she found another feeling in her heart.

_Love._

She didn't expect this feeling, but for some reason, this was the strongest of all the emotions that were swimming in her heart and mind. A small part of her wished it wasn't.

Even though Santana knew Quinn had wronged her, she found it impossible to hate Quinn. Yes, she was still upset, but she could see why Quinn had acted the way she did. She knew Quinn had been so hurt by her. It'd only be logical for Quinn to want to hurt her back, as childish as it was.

What she didn't understand was why Quinn had kept it a secret so long. Santana found her legs giving out as she slid lower onto the ground, till she was sitting on the floor, leaning against the tree.

Then all of a sudden, she remembered the crying Quinn at the back of the truck, the Quinn who was breaking. Then she realized why Quinn had kept the secret for so long. This must have been the secret she had been holding at the library. Santana sighed softly. _Quinn was scared of losing Santana._

And that made Santana realize something: _She was scared of losing Quinn, too._

In all the confusion, she desperately needed something to do. Santana needed a form of release, and she knew it wasn't going to come in the form of violence—her grazed and bleeding knuckles wouldn't make that easy.

Instead, Santana parted her lips, finding her own voice and letting it float softly through the woods. It was soft and shaky from her crying, but it helped anyway.

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

Suddenly, Santana felt guilt creeping into her heart, like the devil creeping onto the soul of the unaware. Only this time, she felt thankful for the guilt.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Right. Quinn and her had shared the craziest, stupidest romance ever. But Quinn was home.

She found herself remembering the kiss that they had shared that fateful morning. To say she didn't initiate it was a lie. To say she didn't like it was even worse of a lie. Suddenly, Santana remembered why she had been so upset at Brittany as well. It wasn't just because she thought she had cheated on Brittany… well, she did cheat, just at a smaller scale than she thought. She shook her head to herself. _Cheating is cheating, you bitch._

Santana hated her conscience sometimes. She pushed the indictment to the back of her head as she recalled the events that happened that same night. She had caught Brittany in bed with a… man.

Santana sighed as she stood up from the ground, her anger subsiding. Even if Quinn had lied and been a bitch… it all started with Santana being one. She had lusted for Quinn. And then somehow, that turned into love. But still, she had left Quinn, missing her, and even tried to invite her to the wedding. Santana was sure there was no bigger ass than herself in this universe. She dusted herself off, walking back towards where she though she came from. This time, she wiped her tears away for good.

Now that there were no secrets anymore, it was time to get things right.

* * *

_Song: "Clarity" (Glee Cast Version cuz it's still awesome-er)_


	15. Chapter 15

_HELLO DARLINGS. thanks for all the encouragement! _

_i'm not exactly sure about this chapter either. It's kinda longer than most, but I did cheat a little :p i felt like ALL the lyrics of the song HAD to be put into this chapter to make it work well :)_

_Anyways, I'm tired out, and more visiting (for those who know Chinese, 'bai neen') tomorrow, so I felt like I HAD to post a chapter tonight because I wasn't sure if I'd be able to tomorrow. I'm also a little worried because I've had less time to write than I thought, and I'm only done writing till chapter 17... which might mean non-daily updates for a while after CNY -runs for life as you guys throw rotten tomatoes at me-_

_ANYWAYS hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The morning air was cold, but Quinn found herself tucked into a warm nest of blankets. She also found herself warmed by a body behind her.

Instantly, her eyes opened. And then shut themselves again. Wayyyy too bright. Quinn winced as the headache set in. _Fuck headaches, fuck hangovers, fuck alcohol._ Her eyes were a little too swollen to open properly anyway.

Then suddenly, against everything that usually happened, Quinn found memories flooding her mind. She remembered crying herself to sleep. She remembered what she had told Santana, how she had told Santana, and Santana's response. _Shit. _

Then another thought hit her. If Santana had run off—God knows where she was now—then who was holding her? She let out a small squeak and her eyes opened just a slit, and she turned quickly in the warm arm that was draped over her waist, finding herself staring at a beautiful Santana that was just starting to stir.

"Quinn?" Santana's voice was husky, and her speech slurred with her sleepiness.

She cringed as she heard her own name. Quinn wished she could disappear. "Sorry…"

"For what?" Santana yawned, taking her arm off of Quinn and stretching.

"For everything," her voice was choked with tears again. This woke Santana up immediately. She turned to find a still sleepy-looking Quinn with swollen eyes.

"It's okay. I owe you an apology too, for running off like that."

"No, Tana… I was a heartless bitch to you… I just wanted to hurt you so bad and—" Quinn broke into sobs again, unable to continue explaining herself.

Santana found herself surprisingly calm. _Love did wonders, didn't it? _She wrapped her arms around Quinn again, "It's okay, Quinn. I understand. I was a bitch to you too. Shall we call it even?"

_What?_

"Santana… are you plotting something against me… Why are you so nice about this whole thing." Quinn stifled her sobs as she murmured, pushing Santana away.

"No, I'm not always that evil," Santana muttered with a slight roll of her eyes, trying to pull Quinn closer again, "I know I have a bad temper and a bad habit of running off. But I'm back…"

"Tana…"

"Quinn… Can you look at me?"

"I look ugly and hungover. And too guilty."

"So? You still look beautiful." She reached up to cup Quinn's cheek, lifting the other's head slightly, "Is your head okay?"

"It's not too bad… I wasn't too drunk…" _Lies. It's fucking pounding. _

But Santana knew. "Take this," Santana took Quinn's hand in her's, placing a pill into her hand and then cracking open the cap of the bottled water.

Quinn turned away from Santana, propping herself up just enough to take the medication and the water without choking. She capped the bottle again, tossing it aside with a thud. She plopped back down onto the pillow—or was that Santana's arm?—and closed her eyes. She let Santana pull her close again.

Santana let out a small smile as she caressed Quinn's cheek, "Can you open your eyes? Or are they too swollen? Or do you just not want to see me?"

"I want to." Quinn squirmed in Santana's arms, opening her eyes a little to see Santana. After the first glimpse, her eyes widened completely, "Santana! What happened to your face!"

"Wha—"

"You're bleeding. You have a cut under your eye… on the cheek… Oh, Santana…"

"Yes, mommy Quinn?"

"Santana." Quinn was fumbling for tissue. She remembered there was a box of them in one of the corners of the truck, and she was hoping it was the corner she was groping blindly in. Her fingers landed on soft material, and she took it, bringing it to Santana's cheek and dabbing gently. She had forgotten her guilt, but was consumed with worry for Santana.

The pain of the cut shot through Santana suddenly, and she winced.

"Sorry," Quinn whispered, "What happened?"

Santana took a moment to think, trying to forget the pained look on Quinn's face for a moment. "I tripped last night over a fallen branch. And then landed on a few more branches. I think that's how it happened."

"Oh dear… I'm so sorry about last night…"

"Stop apologizing, Blondie… Actually," Santana's hand took Quinn's to stop the dabbing motion for a moment, "I'm glad it happened. At least now, between you and me, there are no more secrets, right?"

Quinn paused, as if trying to process the bizarre reasoning in her head. "Right… But it kind of ruined our dat- um… girls' night?"

"That gives us an excuse to do another one, right?" Santana had a really dopey smile on her face that made Quinn blush.

"So am I really forgiven for… that night… morning…?"

"Am I forgiven for ever leaving you?"

"Yes…"

"Then my answer is yes as well. Cheer up, alright?"

Quinn shook her own hand free of Santana's. She continued the gentle and tender dabbing at Santana's wounds, "It's dripping blood… I think we should really get it cleaned up properly."

Santana smiled sweetly, loving the way Quinn was being really gentle and sweet… and pretty… and loveable… kissable maybe… "Stop playing doctor on me, Quinnie. You're… really—"

Then, Santana found soft lips on her own, stealing the words from her mouth and the breath from her lungs.

And then as quickly as they came, they left.

_What just…_

The next thing Santana knew, Quinn was already off the back of the truck, stretching her legs on the grass.

"I want to change," she announced, looking at Santana as though nothing had happened. And Santana knew better than to ask about it.

_It felt like the old times. Only it wasn't the old times. This was a new beginning, a new journey. And they weren't exactly together._

"I packed a set of casual clothes in your duffel."

"So it really was mine?"

"I brought the same one, and didn't exactly answer your question when you asked yesterday!"

"Santana Lopez, you suck!" Quinn's smile drove all the worry away from the Latina that was now sitting up. "Is it… safe to change out here?"

"You have your bra on right?"

"Unless you took it off last night when you tucked me in, I think so."

"How'd you know I tucked you in?"

"Are you gonna tell me a ghost or werewolf did it?"

"Well, fine, I did," Santana let out the softest sigh, "I'll close my eyes while you change?"

_Too late. _"You don't… have to…" Quinn was already pulling her dress over her head. Santana wanted to look away but she couldn't. Quinn clad in bra and underwear was just… wanky. "You shouldn't really stare either…"

"Sorry," Santana mumbled as she moved to get off the tuck as well. "I kinda need to go pee."

"Well, I don't see any bathrooms. So maybe a bush?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Fabray. I know you'll be joining me soon in the bush. You drank way too much last night."

"Shut up, Lopez." Quinn knew she had to go pee, too. She pulled the shirt over herself, and then buttoned up her jeans. She then went to the opposite direction of where Santana had went.

When she came back, she found Santana in a pair of jeans. Only a pair of jeans.

"Um."

The Latina spun around a little too quickly, giving Quinn a good view of her… "Oh shit, Quinn! I'm so sorry!" She quickly covered herself with her arms.

Quinn held back a giggle, "Nice tits."

"Thanks," Santana let out a slightly confused smile.

Both the girls sighed in unison, realizing for sure this time that they had regained the familiarity they once shared. Perhaps not keeping any secrets from each other really made a big difference.

Neither party felt guilty now, and they felt a little more open with each other. It felt nice to be friends again.

"Um. What's that?"

"What's… oh… my hand? Uh… I… may or may not have killed a tree or two in the woods?"

"Santana! Where's your first aid kit?"

"At… home?"

"How can you come out without a first aid kit?!"

"Sorry, Doc!"

"I'm gonna use my handkerchief even if you don't want it!"

"Oooh, your _hankie! _Old fashioned much, Quinnie."

"Shut it, Lopez. Come here."

"Alright, Q, wipe that scowl off your face!"

—

It wasn't long till the pair had packed up and were on their way back towards the city. The anxiousness and shyness that had hung in the air only yesterday had suddenly evaporated.

Santana turned on the radio as she started the truck, and soon, Quinn's voice broke into a beautiful melody.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever_

Santana found herself having a hard time keeping her eyes on the road as she marvelled at the beautiful voice she heard just beside her. It wasn't the first time she had heard Quinn's voice, but it sure sounded so much sweeter, and in some way, more bitter.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

Santana gave a soft sigh as she began to hum along as Quinn sang. _Funny how the lyrics make so much more sense when you've been hurt. _To Santana's ears, Quinn's voice had long since drowned out the voice on the radio.

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

Santana braked to let a couple of… ducks, was it? pass the road in front of her. She took this time to turn to Quinn, who's hazel eyes saw no ducks, but were locked on her own. For a moment, Quinn seemed to stutter through the words, and Santana forgot how to breathe. Then they tore their gaze from each other, blood rushing to their cheeks.

As Santana stepped on the gas pedal again, she decided to sing along.

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow_

_Baby Baby_

_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago_

_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back_

Quinn felt relieved to hear Santana's voice. She loved Santana's voice. Santana wouldn't sing for her often, and the only thing that Santana had really sung directly to her was 'Happy Birthday' only two-three months ago. Still, the voice was very welcome, and to both their pleasure, their voices mingled well.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

_But if I touch you like this_

_And if you kiss me like that_

_It was so long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_

_And if I kiss you like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

Every now and then, Santana shot a glance towards Quinn. She scarcely noticed the landscape changing outside the truck, though she wished the moment she lived now would be relived forever. Everything felt beautiful. Everything felt right. If only this drive and this song would never end.

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow_

_Baby, Baby, Baby_

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me now_

_And if we._

After that singular song, they had settled into a comfortable silence, both feeling a little tired from singing. Quinn took a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap, drinking some and handing it to Santana.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all."

Santana wasn't sure if her voice was dipped in sarcasm or not, so she remained silent, biting her lower lip as soon as she was finished with her drink.

Quinn's voice came out again, but softer now, "Was it, S?"

Santana gave a casual shrug, but she was smiling, "Interesting song choice for a duet-ish thing, but it wasn't too awkward."

"Do you really mean every word you san—" Quinn stopped short, swallowing the unspoken part of her question again. It wasn't safe to ask. Quinn sighed, tapping her fingers against the leather seat nervously. _When you've experienced the pain, the lyrics become so real. _Though she would never admit it, Quinn felt every word she had sung. She wasn't sure Santana had, though, and she didn't exactly want to know.

If Santana did say yes, then they'd probably start a relationship again, right? But she wasn't ready for that yet. And if Santana said no… Quinn wasn't exactly ready for another… heartbreak?

Santana quickly caught on to the tensing Quinn, the dark aura forming around her. "Hey, Q, you 'kay?"

Shaken suddenly out of her thoughts and into reality, Quinn offered a weak smile, "Yea…"

"We should do that again sometime."

Quinn looked a little startled as the smile fell off her face and she quickly glanced at Santana.

"The singing, I mean. Like duets. Our voices fit well."

"Yeah… I guess so. I like your voice, S."

"I like your's, too, Quinnie. It's beautiful. Like it's owner."

Quinn felt heat spread across her cheeks and her heart thump loud and fast in her hears as she looked out the window, watching things go past, but not really seeing. The smallest smile found their way to her lips.

Santana smiled in silence as well, treasuring the moments they had together.

The trip back toward their everyday lives seemed much shorter than the one they had taken to go to their little hideaway. A couple more songs on the radio, and they were seeing tall apartment complexes and the occasional tree.

"It's weird isn't it?"

"What is?" Santana smiled softly, humming along to the music.

"Us. Like this. Being friends."

Santana raised a brow, "Why?"

"Don't you think that we kind of skipped this step the first time through?"

"Well… I guess you're right. But being your friend is kind of nice." Santana didn't hold back her chuckle.

"Would you mind being my _best_ friend?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "I thought you'd never ask, Fabray. I probably know you better than anyone else."

"You do," Quinn admitted with a timid laugh, "But do I know you?"

"You know all of me, babe."

"Hey… do you think we can maybe hang out every Saturday or something? I don't really like spending weekends alone…"

"Well, I was thinking we should do this every week!" Santana was just teasing to see what kind of response she'd get from Quinn.

"No, let's not," Quinn caught on immediately, her own eyes twinkling, "Or one of these days, we'll really have drunken sex."

"Which I wouldn't mind," Santana turned her head just slightly to see Quinn blushing furiously, "Just kidding. Strictly friendly dates?" Santana's voice showed only a hint of disappointment. She held it back well, though. _But not well enough._

"Yes," Quinn murmured, noticing the other's unease, and realizing the reason for her own blushing, "but who knows? Maybe that will change?"

* * *

_Song: "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" (GLEEEEEE)_


	16. Chapter 16

_HAPPY 4TH DAY OF CHINESE NEW YEAR I CANT BELIEVE I'M STILL OUT AND ABOUT WITH VISITING AND WILL BE UNTIL THE END OF THIS WEEK THIS SUCKS._

_anyways, darlings. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I know, all of you want me to get onto the lovey-dovey bits and the hot-as-hell smut. But then that'd be moving wayyy ahead of everything right? Takes a li'l time to rebuild a relationship. Don't worry though. I'm dying to write the smut too, so I suppose we wont take TOOO long to get there. This fic is currently planned until the 24th chapter. So unless my editor decides to surprise me with a note of disapproval at the speed/content/whatever that the fic is doing, it will be reaching an end in another 8-ish chapters_

_anyways, enjoy, and do review!_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Santana fucking Lopez! I hate you!"

"Whatever for, Quinnie-darling?" Santana rolling on the floor laughing did not make her innocence any more convincing.

"Says the person who put salt and maybe a dash of lemon juice into my coffee?" Quinn stood at the doorframe of Quinn's kitchen, her arms crossed, with her mug held loosely by the ear in one hand. Her brow was raised in, to Santana, the sexiest way possible.

"You should have seen your face when you took that thing in!"

"I thought we gave up the revenge game yesterday!"

Santana sat up a little, holding her sides, breathing heavily. Her grin was huge, "You really think I'd let you off the hook for sexting Puck with my phone while I was in the shower?"

"I only did that because you texted some random number with a photo of some random girl's boobs and I got woken up at three in the morning with a picture of an ugly and very erect dick!" Quinn was walking over to Santana now, who was still in a semi-recumbent position on the floor.

Santana watched Quinn with a smirk on her lips. Quinn had the cutest pout ever. Perhaps Santana was a little too mesmerized by those soft lips, because in the very next moment, she felt warm, sticky, and horribly tasting coffee running down her hair and face, onto her neck.

"What the fuck?"

"Having fun, Lopez?" Quinn had a proud smirk on her face, as she held the emptied and upside-down mug by the ear, "We are so fucking back on for the revenge game."

"Fuck you, Fabray," Santana's voice was laced with amusement, "I need a damned shower. You can mop the floor."

"Gladly," Quinn let out a laugh, placing her mug on the coffee table. She reached out to Santana with one hand, smiling sweetly, a small hint of laughter still in her eyes.

Santana scoffed playfully as she took the hand. She pushed herself away from the floor. As soon as she was standing straight again, she lunged at the blonde, hugging her tightly, earning a squeal.

"Santana! You're getting me wet!"

"How wet?" she pulled away with a sly smirk, "And where?"

"Shut up, you bitch. Now I need a shower too!" Quinn reached for tissue, dabbing away at her own neck and face. She was already thinking of how to one-up her bestie for this one.

"Your evil smirk is freaking me out. Join me in the shower?" Santana's smirk only grew at her own question.

"In your dreams, you walking, talking sex-machine. I don't do shower sex."

"Well, the Quinn I used to date used to love that~"

Instantly, Quinn's face turned solemn, "Santana. That's walking dangerously close to the edge."

Santana's smirk softened into an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Quinn. I shouldn't have."

"It's alright…" there was a slight hesitation in her voice, "I probably shouldn't have brought up the whole sex thing…"

"No, I shouldn't have asked you to shower with me…" Santana reached out, touching Quinn's arm gently with her fingers, "Forgive me?"

Quinn looked up from the floor and looked into a pair of dark brown eyes, swimming with passion, "You make it impossible to not forgive you."

"I'm gonna go shower. You can go after me, alright?"

Quinn let out a small smile, "This is my house, why are you making the rules?"

"Do you want to shower first?"

"Not with you dripping coffee all over my house!"

"Exactly!" Santana laughed as she walked towards the bathroom, "Do you happen to have something I can wear while I wash my beautifully coffee-scented clothing?"

"I'll hang it on the doorknob later, alright? Go shower," Quinn was already heading to the kitchen for a mop. Only when she was sure that Santana couldn't see it, did Quinn let a nostalgic smile find its way onto her face.

Santana shut the door behind her with soft 'click' as she locked it. For a moment, she contemplated leaning against the door to sort her thoughts out before she entered the shower stall. But knowing that this would only heighten her chance of staining Quinn's white bathroom door with brown blotches, she immediately began stripping, throwing her clothes into the sink and stepping into the shower stall.

The water that came out of the shower head was cold at first, but nonetheless welcoming. As the water warmed up, the Latina sighed softly. She had to admit that she missed Quinn. It wasn't just the sex (though she would have to admit that she missed that, too). Even though Quinn and her spent almost every weekend since the mountain-hideaway together, and the pair had so much fun every time, just not being able to hold Quinn close, not being able to cuddle with her, or even share a night in the same bed giggling away at everything, was taking a toll on the cool, composed Latina. She wanted Quinn as something more than just 'a friend'. But she knew there was no way she could ask.

For a moment she couldn't believe it: _Santana Fucking Lopez didn't have the fucking guts to ask Quinn Fabray out._

Santana found her thoughts drifting back to the kiss that she wasn't entirely too sure they had shared that morning on Puck's truck. Obviously, she hadn't initiated it. She'd remember clearly if she did. But if the blonde did then… Santana would rather not think so far into the situation.

It was then that Santana heard a knock on her door.

"Tana! Puck said he's dropping by to tell us something! Make sure you wear something when you come out!"

Santana smiled. As if she would stalk out of the bathroom butt-naked. Maybe a long time ago she would, but now she knew better. With a swift motion, she turned off the tap. Santana exited the shower stall, her world foggy with steam. She wrapped a towel over her body, another over her dripping hair, and headed to the door. She opened it just a crack so she could get the clothes. As soon as she was dressed, she walked out of the bathroom with a towel draped over her shoulders to catch the water from her hair.

"Hey, babe~ Puckzilla was hoping you'd walk out a little more naked than that," the mohawk was grinning ear to ear, eyeing Santana down. She was in a red tank top and black lounge pants. The bra she had on was something she had left at Quinn's a long time ago. The thought that Quinn didn't throw them made her heart throb a little. And then of course, she was wearing panties under the lounge pants. _Quinn's panties._

"What, my man-whore, how can I please you today?" She grinned back, noticing Quinn snort on the opposite end of the couch, away from Puck.

"Well," Puck ran his hand through his mohawk, "I have a favor to ask you two ladies."

"If it's a threesome, the answer is a no." Santana raised an eyebrow playfully. She swore she saw Quinn blush a little, but she kept silent.

"No, actually… You know, my script got accepted for a mini-movie-type-thing."

Quinn pipped up immediately, "Congratulations, Puck! I always knew you could make it!"

Santana was a little more skeptical, "Script for what? A porno?"

"You wish, Snixx."

"I don't," Santana sat down on the sofa between the man and her girlfr—her friend. _Damn_. She picked up Quinn's cup from the coffee table absentmindedly and took a drink. This coffee was the real deal. She set the cup down, "So what's in it for us?"

"A time to shine your awesome skills?"

Quinn fidgeted a little. Ever since she was small, she had been a drama queen. And she loved acting. She just knew that a stable income was hard to find because she wasn't top at singing, acting, dancing—anything.

Santana reached over to take Quinn's hand. The blonde flinched a little, but did not pull away. The motion went unnoticed by Puck.

"What's it about?"

"Um… Well…" Puck seemed reluctant for a moment, "It's something to do with… uh…"

"Spit it out, egghead." Quinn took her own mug with her un-Santana-ed hand, trying to ignore the fact that Santana had _just_ drank from it. She took a sip.

"Gay rights?"

Almost immediately, Quinn felt herself on the edge of spitting out the coffee. Santana's clutch tightened a little.

"Puck, you know Quinn and I won't be comfortable with doing stuff like that in front of an audience."

Puck raised a brow as if to only question the 'in front of an audience' part. But he kept silent, only opening his mouth to release a sigh. "It's not much. You guys just need to hold hands and hug and stuff. No sex, I promise." _Stuff._

"I really don't think it's a good idea, given our past and…" Santana's brows were knit tightly together, "I just don't think Quinn would be very comfortab-"

"I'd love to, Puck! I'll help!"

For a moment, Santana just stared at the blonde, as if she couldn't believe the confident, and even a little bit excited voice had just projected out of the timid little thing she had her hand on.

"Well, it would be fun, right? It's a new experience and everything!"

Puck's lips curled into a small smirk, "Well, what about you, Santana? I can always get another girl to play the role if you're not comfortable with it?" Puck already knew Santana was in.

The thought of having another woman play Quinn's lover-girl didn't really suit Santana. She decided that she no longer allowed anyone to entertain that thought as she spoke up, only to confirm Puck's thoughts. "I'll do it."

"Kurt and Blaine will also be around, if that helps?" Puck was standing up, ready to make his leave, "Thanks, girls. I'll let you know when the script-reading, or filming, or whatever dates are set?"

"Yes, thanks, you can go now, bye!" Santana seemed a little desperate to get Puck out. He didn't really mind, considering he had a few more stops to make and favors to ask.

When the door was closed in Puck's back, Santana turned around and leaned on the door. Her eyes were dark as she found Quinn gazing back at her.

"Quinnie, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Are you scared?"

"Are you?"

Quinn was silent for a moment, seemingly lost for words. She heaved a heavy sigh, before offering a small smile to Santana, "I thought a chance to shine on stage would be fun?"

"But-"

"You don't have to do it just because I'm in…" The blonde averted her gaze, a sweet smile on her face.

"No, I would rather see you do it with me than with anyone else." _What?!_ "I mean, um, I'd rather do it with you than anyone else." _Smooth, Santana, real smooth. Your save may have been worse than your mistake._

Quinn's face betrayed no emotion at those words. She simply gave a small smile and announced she needed a quick shower to rid her hair of the weird-smelling coffee stench.

Before Santana could find a response, Quinn had already ducked into the bathroom and locked the door. It wasn't even a minute later that the water began running.

Santana sighed, knocking on the door to tell Quinn she was going to rest on her bed. Quinn yelled a half-hearted 'okay', and went back to her silence.

In the midst of the rising fog and the falling water, Quinn found herself a little lost. She wanted a chance to shine on stage (or camera), and to shine with Santana, too. But this role… Suddenly, Quinn felt a tinge of regret taint her resolute choice.

The 'quick shower' turned into a long, philosophical shower that gave Quinn a chance to explore every corner of her thoughts. After about half an hour, she finally stepped out of the shower, only to find that in her hurry to avoid Santana, she had forgotten her clothes. _Shit._

Quinn wrapped a towel around her soaked her and another around her body. She held it in place with one hand and unlocked the bathroom door with the other. She walked out slowly, cautiously.

Upon finding Santana semi-passed-out on her bed (with wet hair and all!), she let out a breathy sigh. No awkwardness, at least not yet. She found a pair of panties, a blue tank-top, and a pair of white lounge pants. She placed them on the chair she had in the corner of her room.

Then she heard it.

A moan, a deep, husky sounding moan, emitting from the throat of the hot-as-hell Latina in her room.

_What the…_

"Ah…. Quinnn…"

She found herself totally lost for words. Her eyes grew wide, her mouth dropped open with a loud gasp, and her fingers loosened their hold on the towel. The towel dropped to pool around her feet.

She saw Santana's eyes flutter open as sleep slipped away.


	17. Chapter 17

_HELLO DARLINGS! I'm proud to announce I've officially finished writing all of this current fic. While wallowing in self-hate at how I found this fic to be (I have a tendency to find my fics suck as they near the end), I decided it was now or never. So I spent a whole day writing the rest of the chapters. That way I won't eventually stop writing this fic._

_Anyways, things move on pretty fast from here till the end. Sorry if that's not really to your taste, but I felt like it's pointless trying to drag the story on forever. I do have ideas for a sequel, but I'm not sure if I wanna do it though. I'm writing a Vday oneshot right now, and will be working on another multi-chap fic. _

_I hope you enjoy this, babies :) Oh, and sorry for the cockblock ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Well this is awkward._

Quinn immediately began trying very unsuccessfully, to cover herself up. Santana had raised her head a little, only to find a completely naked blonde. She was robbed of any words, and she just stayed staring, any trace of slumber and the dream erased from her features.

_More like a fucking dream come true._

For a very brief moment, neither spoke. And then the silence was broken by two voices at once.

"Quinn, I'm sorry, I—"

"No, Santana—"

"No, it's my—"

"I shouldn't-have"

"No, I—"

"Wait—"

Both parties stopped talking at once. Quinn scrambled to get some clothes on, and Santana turned away, blushing ferociously.

It wasn't long before she found a fully dressed Quinn sitting on the edge of the bed, just a foot away from her own place.

"Santana, did you have a dream?"

"No…"

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Do you not remember it or what?"

_Eek. Scary Quinn._ "I… Well… How much did you hear?" Santana didn't think it was possible to blush even more. But she did.

"Um. Two moans and my name?" Quinn was trying to sound as casual as she could, but her piercing gaze sent shivers down Santana's spine.

Dark brown eyes looked away, "It was a wet dream?"

"Gathered as much," Quinn breathed, her green eyes still studying Santana's expression.

"You're not mad?"

"No. Unless you were lucid-dreaming?"

"I… I don't think so?" Santana sighed, biting her lip. This interrogation wasn't making her feel any less needy. Nor was the thought of Quinn… naked… Ugh, naked Quinn was sexy as hell, as usual.

"Uh… "

"Quinn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake up and see you… uh."

"Naked?" Quinn gave a shy smile, "Well, it wasn't intentional, right?"

"I swear not!"

"Then you're forgiven. It's kind of my fault. I forgot to get clothes."

Santana reached out to put her hand on Quinn's thigh. _Maybe a little too high up._ Quinn flinched, but did not attempt to move away. Though she wouldn't admit it, she kind of liked it.

"So… what do you want to do for the remainder of the time?"

"What time do you have to leave tonight?"

_Never._ "Um, when you want me to go?" Santana was smiling at Quinn.

Quinn smiled back, "Don't go then. Stay over?"

"Are you planning some diabolical plan for revenge?" Santana teasingly raised an eyebrow.

"Maybeeeeee~ You can stay if you don't jump me tonight," Quinn jumped off the bed, "But you're gonna have to help me change the bedsheets in the guest room."

_Oh. The guest room._ Santana frowned for only a split second, before she got off the bed and followed Quinn out.

_At least this was progress._

That night, even with the distant company of each other, Quinn and Santana slept soundly, feeling safe for the first time in many weeks.

—

Quinn twirled the raven locks around her pale fingers. The hair was so soft, so silky.

"Babe, you alright?"

Green eyes moved their vacant gaze downwards. Santana had her head on Quinn's lap. The pair was sitting on the couch, the credits of a film rolling on the tv screen.

"Yeah."

"What's bothering you, Q?"

"Nothing much."

"_Nothing much _doesn't usually make your eyes teary like that."

"I don't want to talk about it?"

"Alright… Shall we go to bed? It's past eleven now…"

"Yeah, sure," Quinn offered a smile that screamed fake, patting Santana's shoulder in attempt to tell her to get up. Santana did, getting off the couch and helping Quinn off.

"You have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Mm… not exactly? But Puck called and asked if we could do some of the actual shoot tomorrow."

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

Quinn stretched, cocking her head to the side, "Kinda."

"You can still back out, you know."

"I don't want to, S. Well, at least I think I don't."

"Don't push it…"

"I'm feeling okay though…"

"You're looking really tired, Q." Santana had her fingers on Quinn's cheeks, staring into her eyes. Quinn made no effort to pull away from the hand or the gaze.

"I kinda am…"

"It's my snoring at night isn't it? I'm sorry…"

"No it's not. You don't snore that loudly, Santana." Quinn offered a small smile, "But I really think it's time to get some rest. You should probably take the guest room again, since it's kind of late."

Santana let out a small laugh, "I'm beginning to feel guilty, freeloading at your place every weekend. It's been like…. nine weekends since we started that… practice?"

"If it's been nine weeks it's probably become a habit." Santana could have sworn Quinn had the sweetest smile in the universe.

Quinn took Santana by the wrist leading her to the guest room, and Santana ached to take her hand.

"Goodnight, Quinnie."

"Goodnight, Tana."

Quinn watched as Santana shut the door to the guest bedroom. Then, she dragged herself into her own bedroom, closing the door, and falling almost immediately onto the bed.

The reason why she hadn't been able to sleep wasn't because of Santana's snoring. That only accounted to a couple of sleepless hours on Saturday nights. The weekdays were still as they always were, if not a tad bit lonely without Santana around.

That was what bothered Quinn. Her hazel eyes closed as she let out a really long sigh.

It wasn't the loneliness that Quinn had come to fear. It was the loneliness that she experienced because of the 'lack of Santana' that made her upset. _Talk about addictions._

In the past eight or nine weeks, Quinn and Santana had grown closer, as friends of course, and spent more time together. That had done Quinn the world of benefit, because she began to feel better about herself again. On the other hand, every past Sunday for the past two months had been filled with the 'Puckilicious' script reading and rehearsals for the short film.

Script reading was hilarious with Kurt and Blaine throwing in unnecessary mushy noises, and rehearsals were interesting with Puck screaming at almost everybody in the crew, but some things just felt too right to feel right. _That didn't make much sense. _

Some things felt too right and because of that, began to feel wrong.

Like holding Santana's hand with their fingers intertwined. Like being carried bridal style by Santana down a hallway. Like being shielded by Santana from the carefully choreographed punches and kicks from 'the bullies'.

Like the way butterflies always miraculously bloomed and blossomed in her stomach every time Santana stood close as her 'partner'.

Quinn pushed the feelings away as she tried to get under the covers without moving more than she needed to. She let out a soft groan as her head hit the pillow. Tomorrow was to be a long day. She stayed, blinking in the dark, her mind running wild and refusing to be fettered.

The sun was up by the next time Quinn had opened her eyes again. Not a trace of the conflicts she had felt last night remained in her mind.

She felt a certain warmth behind her, and it made her flinch. She knew who it was, but it was simply _too close for comfort._

"Mmph, Santana. I didn't know you sleepwalked."

"I don't." Came the muffled reply. Quinn felt Santana's hot breath at her neck. _Shit. _Instantly, she felt something stirring inside her.

"Then why are you in my bed."

"I had a nightmare."

"Don't be such a baby."

"No, really!"

Quinn squirmed under the arm that was draped over her waist so she could face the sleepy but smirking Santana a little better. To her surprise, she found a red nose and puffy red eyes looking back at her.

"What's wrong, S?"

Santana didn't say much as she quickly hugged Quinn, burying her head in the hollow beneath Quinn's collarbone. She shook like a wet puppy, and all Quinn could do was hold her back and comb her fingers through the tangled black hair. All of a sudden, Quinn felt scared. She didn't know how to respond to a panic attack from herself, let alone from Santana.

"Will you tell me? What happened in the nightmare?"

Santana shook her head furiously, biting her lip in attempt to choke back another flood of tears. Quinn sighed, holding her even closer.

"I'm here, alright? Don't cry anymore. You're safe with me. We have a shoot this afternoon. Crying won't make you any prettier, darling."

She noticed Santana flinch at the fond nickname, but she said nothing.

"Are you feeling a little better?"

"Do you mind staying in the bathroom while I shower?"

"I…"

"Like you don't have to get in. I just don't want to be in a room alone."

Santana was such a child sometimes, but Quinn knew everyone had their weak points. "Alright, but you're the only one getting naked for that shower."

"What about when you shower?" The words came out in a whimper.

"Fine, you can stay in the bathroom when I shower, but no peeking."

"Yes, mummy."

Quinn let out another sigh, kissing Santana on the forehead, "Will you tell me about your nightmare?"

There was a lengthy pause before Santana blurted, "You won't just leave me again, right?"

"Um… no…?"

"Then I'm good. I feel better already." Santana sighed resolutely against Quinn's neck. Quinn nodded. Some questions were better left unasked, just as some things were better left unsaid. They spent a few moments in silence.

"What time is it?"

"It was three when I climbed into your bed?"

"Well how long have you been here?"

"I don't know?"

"Get up, S. We'll get you cleaned up."

"I'm a hot mess, I know."

Quinn's lips curled into a wry smile, "You never fail to compliment yourself when you have the chance, do you?"

"Of course not." A tiny smile inched it's way onto Santana's face.

Quinn got off the bed, pulling a rather unwilling Santana with her. She went to her desk to find a book to read while Santana showered.

"What are you wearing today, Quinnie?"

"Casual. We're changing when we get there anyways."

"You'd look hot in that blue sundress in the closet."

Instantly, Quinn whipped her head around, "Santana Lopez, you are not digging through my closet!"

"Ooooh, I didn't know Quinnie wore lacy black thongs~"

"Santana!" That came out as more of a squeal than a shout. Quinn lunged at her in attempt to reclaim the flimsy cloth and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Quinn, your closet is getting naughtier and naughtier every time I look through it."

"You suck."

"Mm, you bet I do. I lick an awful lot too~" A twinkle in her eye caused Quinn to get off the floor immediately. She reached out a hand to help Santana up. _Too close is dangerous._

"Is it possible to get up to the roof of the building Puck's calling us to?"

"You're really random, and I don't know, ask him?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to anyways?"

Santana fidgeted a little, mumbling some incoherent excuse as she stalked out of the room and into the bathroom, panties and bra in hand.

Quinn followed closely behind, taking care not to close the bathroom door, and taking a seat on the marble counter, just beside the sink. She opened her book, and began reading, trying to ignore the fact that her singing, steaming hot ex-girlfriend was naked, only a couple of feet away, engulfed by the falling streams of water.


	18. Chapter 18

_this chapter is rather long, but i guess it's a turning point? they'll be together soon enough, darlings! Dont worry!_

_Thanks for all the support you've shown babies!_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Alright everybody, take 5!" A pause. "Santana, stop rolling your eyes when I say that!"

"I can't help it when you sound so absolutely ridiculous saying that." Another roll of her eyes.

Puck let out a gruff groan, "Seriously, now."

"Yes, man-whore," Santana pipped, smirking as she led Quinn away, their arms linked.

Quinn let out a small sigh as she dropped tiredly onto a nearby chair, "We've been here for three hours and we're still on the second page only."

"No one ever said filming was easy, Blondie."

"I think I've learnt that the hard way!"

"Water?"

"Ran out."

"Take mine," Santana tossed her a bottle, smiling as she stretched out her back. "Are you free after the shoot?"

Quinn took a drink, "If it ever ends, yeah."

They shared a small smile, after which, Quinn closed her eyes. Her next shot would involve holding Santana's hand down a hallway—fingers intertwined. Her heart skipped a beat and promptly began to beat faster and faster. _Shit. _She hated how the thought of having Santana close like that would send her to the edge of what sure felt like a heart-attack.

"Places everybody!"

"Cut the director-talk, Puck, you don't sound like one at all!" Santana shouted back, a teasing smirk on her lips.

"Santana!" Puck's voice was edgy, his eyes fierce.

Santana only grinned with a casual shrug, "Love you too, Puckerman."

Quinn smiled softly as she stood by the row of fake lockers, leaning her full weight on them and waiting for Santana to come over. Santana did soon enough, placing one hand on the lockers beside Quinn's shoulder, the other hand in her pocket. She leaned in towards Quinn.

Quinn was blushing, and Santana sure noticed it.

"Hey, Blondie, chill those tits."

"They are chill," Quinn's voice came out in a squeaky whisper. She was so very nervous.

"No, they're not. They're flopping all over the place. I can feel your nervousness, babe."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. You'll do fine. My fingers don't bite."

Managing the smallest giggle, Quinn nodded.

"READY? Lights, camera… ACTION!"

Quinn jumped a little at the words, but Santana looked as though nothing had happened. She merely began a fake conversation with Quinn, admiring the glowing pinks on Quinn's cheeks, and smiling to herself. She then offered her hand, which Quinn appeared to happily take, laced their fingers together, and began walking down the hallway in a very awkward manner. The moment Santana had touched her, she turned rigid.

"Cut!"

Immediately, Quinn pulled her hand free of Santana's. With a confused look, Santana turned for an explanation. The only one she received were Quinn's bright red cheeks. _Why was Quinn so fucking cute._

"Let's shoot the walking part again. Like a couple times. So we get the different angles and stuff. And you two can act more couple-ly if that's okay with you guys? Quinn, you're a little stiff."

Santana simply walked towards the other of the hallway, and Quinn followed closely behind. She slipped her slender fingers into Santana's just before they reached the end. Santana turned to look at Quinn for a moment, but thought better than to speak.

"Places! Lights, camera… Action!"

Again, the couple made their way down the hallway, this time, they looked a little more natural, smiling at each other occasionally. The blush was still spreading on Quinn's cheeks.

Santana leaned in, her lips to Quinn's ear, "You're pretty today, tomato."

It did nothing to make Quinn's blush go away, "Thanks, S. Not too bad yourself."

Santana let out a soft laugh, squeezing Quinn's fingers a little. Quinn responded with a smile.

"Cut! That was perfect! Scene 2 take 3 now!"

"Again?" Santana let out a low growl, "I'm hungry."

"Two more," Puck promised, "Then hit the snack bar. Dinner on me tonight." He winked.

"Fine." Santana didn't let go of Quinn's hand as she marched them back to the end of the hallway. Two more times, the couple walked the same footsteps, each time laughing, giggling a little differently, but ultimately in happiness.

Quinn could only describe the way she was feeling as euphoria, and Santana couldn't even begin to put her feelings to words. With every little whisper, Quinn felt a little more comfortable. With each blush, Santana felt a little more courage.

"Alright guys, cut!"

Quinn pulled away shyly—and a little reluctantly—as Puck jogged towards the pair, a script rolled up in his hand.

"Um, guys. I have a request to make."

"If your request is a threesome, the answer is still a no." Santana smirked seductively at Puck. Quinn only gave yet another nervous laugh.

"No… it's… Look, you guys don't _have_ to say yes if you're uncomfortable with it. It's not my idea. It's Mr-Real-Director's idea," he motioned towards the middle-aged man who had agreed to take up Puck's script. Puck was merely a co-director, who was trying too hard to act like the real thing.

"What is it?" Quinn cocked her head to the side, looking at Puck with confusion. "It's not a sex scene is it?" Her eyes showed a little bit of horror.

"God, I wish." Puck's words were awarded with a punch in the shoulder. He cringed visibly.

"Pussy."

"Your's?" He smirked at Santana, "It's not a sex scene. But the director wants a kissing scene…?"

"A k—" _what? _Quinn found herself frozen. _Shit._ She swallowed as she looked at Santana, who she found, was looking back at her with a little bit of fear on her face.

"Quinn, it's up to you… I… I don't mind?"

Quinn swallowed again, looking back at Puck, "Um… _if_ I said yes, when would we be filming it?"

"Um, right after this? Like that would end the locker scene and act as a bridge into scene 3. Look, Quinn. Director-guy over there doesn't know what you guys have been through. If you're not okay with it, I'll simply tell him I don't think it fits well—which is a total lie—but I've been given final say because I wrote this," he tapped the roll of paper in his hand, "So if you guys really aren't comfortable with it, we really don't have to do it."

Quinn sighed softly, biting her lip and looking to the floor, left and right, as though she was weighing out the two choices. To kiss Santana would almost certainly revive the flame of passion she was trying to put out in her heart, but to not kiss her…

After a few minutes, with the bantering back and forth in her head, Quinn made her decision, and with her head held high, mumbled a "We'll do it."

Puck beamed as he nodded in approval and gratitude and scampered off, as Santana stood, her eyes a little wide, apparently shocked at Quinn's decision.

Quinn was the first to speak in the pair, "Do you not want to do it?" A shake of the head. "Stop making me question my choices then."

Santana smiled fondly at Quinn, suddenly pulling her into a hug, "Thank you." Her arms rested around Quinn's waist.

"For what?"

"I don't really know. But thank you." She felt Quinn's arms wrap around her neck. "If I wanted kisses on the cheek, would you kill me?"

"We're kissing on the lips later, so why not?"

Quinn turned her head to kiss Santana's cheek. Santana turned her own head to kiss Quinn's cheek. They met on the lips.

Instantly, they both pulled away. Quinn was blushing profusely again, and Santana had no smug look on her face, but a shocked one.

"Quinnie, I'm sorry. I meant that as me kissing you on the cheek!"

"Oh… I thought you meant you wanted one from me…"

Santana let out a small awkward chuckle, "I do want one from you, but well… um…" Santana loved the way Quinn was biting her lip. Trying to make it less awkward, she ran a billion things she could say in her head. Finally she settled with a few short words. "Practice for the actual shot? Uh… Snack bar?" She awkwardly offered her arm to Quinn, who took it almost too willingly.

They walked off to the snack bar, arms linked, and within seconds, Quinn found food stuffed into her own mouth, and even more into Santana's. She let a smile crawl it's way to her lips. The taste of Santana's lips was still somehow fresh in her had, even though she could have sworn their kiss had lasted only a second. It also brought memories back into her head. But Quinn shook them all off with a few more bits of a bacon sandwich and was soon her friendly self with Santana again.

Santana, on the other hand, seemed to be watching Quinn's every move from the corner of her eye. She was a little more nervous than usual. Deciding that she'd let Quinn take the lead during the screen kiss, she grabbed a juice pack and began drinking.

In another few minutes, Puck had called out yet another set of orders, and the couple found themselves at the end of the hall, ready to walk down that narrow path, before kissing at the end.

"Scene 2.5 and 3 take 1! Ready? Lights, camera… action!"

Santana led Quinn down the hallway, leaning in to whisper in her ear again, "Puck should stop that whole 'lights, camera, action' thing. It makes him sound more gay than he already is."

A smile appeared on Quinn's lips, "He's straight, as far as I'm concerned. I can't even count how many women he's fucked with all my fingers and toes."

Santana bit back a cluster of laughter, before realizing that they were nearing the end of the hall. "Ready?" she breathed, and from the corner of her eye, noticed Quinn nod.

Santana stopped, pulling Quinn close suddenly with a yank of their entwined fingers. She lifted her free hand to tilt Quinn's head up—Santana was a good inch taller thanks to her heels. She leaned in, and Quinn's eyes fluttered close.

_Fuck it, Quinn's taking no lead here. She's too cute and beautiful._

Santana closed the remaining distance, her lips touching Quinn's. Quinn tasted like cherry. _Probably from her chapstick._

It was then that everything seemed to go silent to Santana. She moved her lips against Quinn's, as though she was trying to conjure a forgotten memory sealed into Quinn's lips. Much to her relief, she wasn't the only one moving. Her hands strayed to rest on Quinn's hips, pulling her impossibly closer. Quinn's hands found their way onto Santana's neck.

Experimentally, Santana parted her own lips, licking Quinn's bottom lip. To her surprise, Quinn's lips parted all to willingly. Santana slipped her tongue into the other's mouth, tasting every bit of her. If heaven could be touched on earth, this was it.

Quinn felt herself going weak in the knees, as her head spun. She could have sworn, somewhere in the distance she heard Puck mumbling something that sounded like Santana's signature 'wanky', but her head was swimming, and she didn't really care anymore.

It felt too real, and too fake at the same time.

It was Santana that finally pulled away, remembering that this was a screen kiss. Quinn gave the softest whimper that only Santana could hear at the loss of contact. Her chest was heaving as she tried to breathe again. Her lips were parted still, trying to gasp in more air, but her smile was beautiful. Her eyes were swimming with passion.

Santana herself wasn't any less of a mess. She was trying to breathe, too, but seeing Quinn like this made her forget how to.

At this moment, a few men and women jumped at them from all directions, beating them up with perfectly choreographed moves. They both fell to the ground at the faked impact. Instinctively, Santana pulled Quinn close, shielding her. It was scripted, but to Santana, it felt like the natural thing to do anyway.

"Cut! That's a wrap for today, guys!"

The punching and kicking motions stopped, leaving Quinn still buried in Santana's embrace on the floor.

Still a little breathless, they caught each other's gaze.

"Sorry," Santana murmured, "I didn't mean to kiss you that deepl—"

She was cut off by Quinn's lips on her own again. This kiss wasn't deep like the screen kiss. It was chaste, but it was enough to send Santana into paradise. When Quinn pulled away, Santana could only find a smile on herself. Quinn was still red as a tomato, she noted, but she, too was smiling.

"Woah, girls. Get a room!"

Instantly, Santana and Quinn stood up, dusted themselves off, and faced Puck with a sheepish grin.

"I loved that scene. You guys did it really well. Really professional."

"And the more you speak like that, the less professional you sound!" Santana rolled her eyes at Puck again.

"Guys, turns out I have a meeting later, so dinner will have to be sometime later."

Santana let out a groan as Quinn laughed, "Why don't you just give us the money and we'll grab some food?"

It was Puck's turn to laugh, "Nah, who knows if you'll be using my money for a couple of hookers?"

"Like you weren't gonna use the money for that."

"Touché, Lopez, touché. I'll see you guys sometime later then?"

As Puck turned away, Santana turned to Quinn, "Join me on the roof in five?"

"Why? An encore of the performance?" A smirk teased her lips.

"Um… I guess we could fit that in?"

"Joking. I'll see you there." Quinn looked curiously at Santana, wondering what this meeting could possibly be about.

"Yeah, see you, Blondie." Santana leaned in to give Quinn a kiss on the cheek, ignoring her puzzled look, before scampering off towards the stairs.

—

As Quinn ascended the steps that led to the roof of the building, her heart was pounding so hard and fast, she felt like it would break through her ribcage and out of her body at any moment. Whatever Santana had planned, it wouldn't fail to surprise her. Quinn knew that much as she walked the last few steps, reaching out to push the heavy door.

Much to her surprise, she saw no Santana-with-open-arms waiting for her. Quinn walked around tentatively, barely noticing the sun setting in the city skyline, trying to find out why she was supposed to be here. Santana wouldn't be so childish as to letting this be a prank, right?

At her moment of doubt, Quinn heard a guitar strumming, and then a familiar, soft but strong voice floating through the air again.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

By now, Quinn had turned around to find a very earnest-looking Santana smiling at her, words pouring out of her lips as her thoughts poured out of her heart. Quinn found herself unable to breathe, unable to move, unable to react. Her heart felt like it would explode out of her chest.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

Santana smiled as she sang, gazing straight into Quinn's eyes. Her dark brown eyes met Quinn's hazel ones, and she locked their gaze. She could see no one but Quinn, and she prayed with her whole heart that Quinn could see no one but her.

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

A full on panic attack hit Quinn, and she found herself at the edge of hyperventilation. She couldn't comprehend why she was feeling so nervous to a point that she almost felt like vomiting. Butterflies flew wildly in her stomach, and her fingers instinctively clenched around the hem of her sun dress. This ought to be a very very happy thing… why…

What she was experiencing now had surpassed all of Quinn's expectations and how she imagined this little rooftop rendezvous was to be.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

Santana was moving closer to Quinn now, who was still stuck on the same spot as she had been on when the song started. Her smile wore a curious twist as she gradually became aware of Quinn's unease. Still, her voice stayed strong and beautiful, as she brought the song to an end with it's final lines.

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

For a moment, neither one of them spoke. Santana was a little bit breathless from singing. Quinn was a little breathless from just staring at Santana.

A thousand thoughts rolled themselves into a heavy mess in Quinn's head. She was still speechless, but she somehow managed a weak smile.

"How was it?" Santana set her guitar against a nearby wall, before walking directly towards Quinn. She took Quinn's hands in her own. Quinn was blushing again, and Santana was loving every moment of it.

"I… It was beautiful…" All of a sudden, Quinn found tears running down her cheeks. This was it. She knew now. This was the moment. But…

Santana smiled, her own eyes glistening, "Baby… I think we've been… friends… for long enough… I really want to spend my life with you… Will you please please please go out with me?"

_Yes._ But the words never came through Quinn's lips. They were stuck at her throat, for a reason she herself did not understand. She tried again to speak, but found herself mute, and she could only stare at Santana with a look of bewilderment.

Santana's earnest gaze urged her on to answer. But she couldn't.

Instead, Quinn suddenly tore herself away from Santana as though she burned. Then Quinn made a dash for it. She ran down the flight of stairs that had led her up to the proposal. She ran and ran and didn't stop till she was a good three blocks away from the building. She had heard Santana calling, but her legs never stopped.

Her heart was pounding as her feet drew to a stop. Leaning against a nearby lamp post, she tried to catch up with her thoughts as her body tried to catch up with her breath.

Quinn didn't know why she ran. She ought to have said yes and then she would have been the happiest woman alive. But she hadn't. She ran. Her instincts told her to run.

So here she was, on a random street, leaning against an unnamed lamp post, and—having ran— confused as ever.

* * *

_Song: Amazed (The Voice version by Ryan Jirovec cuz it's awesome)_


	19. Chapter 19

_HELLO DARLINGS. THIS IS THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER. SORT OF. not smut, though, you horny boobies :) gotta wait for that_

_Schools starting soon. I dread it. I'd rather spend a billion years more on my computer surrounded by the Glee Radio, youtube, and more fanfiction! But too bad, reality sucks :(_

_Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Santana lay on her bed, her stomach on the duvet. On any normal day, ignoring the dingy surrounding of the cheap-ass hotel room would have been impossible. But today, it was.

She stared at her smartphone, waiting and waiting and waiting some more.

It had been almost two weeks since her _big_ mistake, and Quinn still wasn't talking.

For the first three days, she had avoided talking to Quinn—not that Quinn had bothered to seek her out anyway—but after that she had gotten worried.

During those long painful three days, Santana had run the rooftop scenario in her head over and over again, picking it apart and trying to find what exactly she had done wrong. Her gut told her it wasn't the wrong moment. Quinn had liked the first kiss. And loved the screen kiss. And had given her a third.

That ought to have meant she was ready for a relationship, right? Or was she not?

Or perhaps it was the song choice. She was being a little too forward, suddenly bombing Quinn with 'i love you' and the idea of 'forever'. But that's how Quinn was like when they first started their very twisted affair…

But Quinn had even called in sick on the last Sunday to avoid seeing her, so Santana decided she must have done _something_ wrong, whatever it was.

At that moment, her phone vibrated against the soft bedsheets. Santana's heart leapt in excitement as she quickly unlocked her phone.

And was disappointed.

It was only a text from Puck, and honestly, she had no mood to read it now. She sighed as she found her way to Quinn and her conversation. The past fifteen messages—she refused to acknowledge that it was a sign of desperateness—had been sent from her, all without response.

_Quinn, I'm sorry…_

_ Can you give me a call? I'm really sorry for what I did._

_ What did I do wrong? Tell me?_

_ Please don't ignore me. It's getting lonely without you._

_ I'm sorry, I promise I'll never ask you out again or do something stupid like that. I'm sorry._

_ Please, Quinn?_

_ I'm getting really worried, at least let me know you're alive?_

_ Quinn, I'm begging you, answer me already…_

_ I need to know you're okay…_

_ Quinn, I'm really sorry… can we please stay friends?_

_ Doesn't even have be best friends. We can start from square one?_

_ Quinn, answer me!_

_ Can we please meet up and talk about this. Your choice of restaurant?_

_ Please, Quinn, don't just walk out of my life… I've lost you once, I can't lose you again._

_ I've been stupid, please, Quinn? Let me know you're okay?_

Santana sighed as she held her phone tightly. Maybe this was it. Quinn was really gone this time. She felt a sting in her eyes as tears began to fall. She shook her head in disbelief. Santana had tried so hard… and this was how Quinn was to respond? After all the hell they've gone through hand in hand, she had been sure they were meant for each other.

Santana told herself to be strong, but she couldn't. Not when Quinn could really be gone forever. She needed Quinn, and she was sure of that now.

Santana's phone vibrated again, and she didn't bother looking. But it vibrated again, and again, and soon, Santana realized it wasn't just a text, it was a call. With a tired sigh, she looked at the caller ID.

Her eyes widened as she almost dropped the phone. _Quinnie. _She picked up immediately.

"Quinn? Are you okay? Please tell me you are? I'm sorry for what I did, please tell me you're okay…"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Then… _"Santana?" _Quinn's voice was lined with pain and concern.

"I'm here…"

_"Sorry I haven't been responding… I've just needed some time alone…"_

"I understand.. I'm sorry… um… will you forgive me?"

_"I called to ask for forgiveness… Santana… you didn't do anything wrong… I'm sorry I ran…"_

"No, I know I was too forward with you…"

_"No… I just…" _Santana could tell Quinn was close to tears. _"I… I was confused. Can you… Can we… maybe…"_

Those five seconds of painful silence was the longest five seconds Santana had ever experienced.

_"Are you free today? Can we go out for tea?"_

"I'm free!" Santana responded quickly, with a tad bit too much enthusiasm.

_"Can you… Let's meet at the cafe at the corner of my place in half an hour?"_

"Alright, Blondie, I'll see you there!"

_"Thanks… see you, Santana…"_

Santana's heart was pounding loudly as her mind processed what just happened. Her heart skipped many beats as she recalled what Quinn had said.

Still, she made a mental note not to have too many expectations for this meeting. It could be something good, but it could also be something really bad. And knowing Quinn, it was more likely to be something really bad.

As she put on a pair of jeans and a black halter-neck top, Santana ran all possible outcomes of the meeting in her head. But none of those prepared her for what she found half an hour later, after the most agonizing wait for Quinn.

She spotted Quinn immediately, clad in a yellow floral dress and matching heels. She swallowed hard as Quinn approached. But Quinn's smile quickly made her forget her fears.

"Hey, Blondie. I ordered for us both already, if you don't mind."

Quinn shrugged, taking a seat in the wooden chair across from Santana, "Thanks, S."

"So… you wanted to talk?"

"Um… Well… I… " Quinn bit her lower lip as she chose her words carefully in her mind, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about the roof thing… I…" She looked up, into Santana's eyes. Santana could tell Quinn had been crying a lot. "I didn't know what to do… It was just… a surprise… and I…"

"It's okay…" Santana offered a warm smile as she reached across the table to hold Quinn's hand in her own. Much to her relief, Quinn didn't try to pull away. She let Santana's fingers wrap around her's.

"I… I think… I want…"

"Take a deep breath, Q. Put your thoughts together first." Santana was holding her breath now, in half-anticipation and half-fear of what Quinn had to say.

Quinn did as told, and her brows furrowed, "Santana… I want to be with you…"

Santana forgot how to breathe.

"But…"

She felt faint now.

"I… I don't want to put any labels on us." Quinn finished breathing out the remainder of her words. Santana's eyes sought for an explanation, and Quinn decided to provide one, "I mean… we could… sort of go out, and be exclusive… but… I don't exactly want to be… called your girlfriend yet? I want to take it slow?"

A huge surge of relief washed over Santana and she broke into a reassuring smile, "I think we could do that."

Quinn found herself in a smile as well, "I'm sorry I ran away. I just didn't know how to respond. I'm not exactly ready for a super formal and proper relationship. I know I like you and that… but…"

"I understand, Blondie, I took you by surprise. But it's a new start for us, alright? I was half expecting this to be a 'goodbye forever' kind of meet-up. I'm glad it's not."

Quinn let out a nervous laugh, "I'd never."

"I'm glad to hear that, Quinnie."

"Santana, you're not mad that I ignored you for two weeks, right?" There was a hint of guilt in her voice, but Santana's quick head-shake dissipated all of it.

"You're already forgiven. I was very worried, though," Santana clarified with a pout.

"Sorry, I just needed time to sort through my thoughts…"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Quinn looked up from her coffee which had just arrived, "hmm?"

Santana mustered up her courage and began mumbling really fast, "If you're feeling guilty about ignoring me, you'll say yes to my offer to go out tomorrow. I wanna go somewhere with you."

Quinn giggled, "Alright, you stuttering-high-school-girl, And where would that be?"

"The beach?"

"Santana! We've been sort-of-together for less than a minute and you're already asking to see me in a bikini!" Her smile teased Santana's words, but Santana could only laugh.

"I was thinking of you with a shirt on top of your bikini. And helping me do sunblock. But I suppose you doing my sunblock without the shirt's good too~"

"Is this where I'm supposed to say 'wanky'?"

Santana could have sworn that Quinn's smile was so cute it sent her heart into paradise. Still, she held back her urge to leap across the table and kiss Quinn as she nodded playfully.

"I absolutely love how we can be so comfortable with each other even after everything that happened!"

"And now, by mentioning it, Santana Lopez just made this really really awkward!"

"Sorry, Quinnie-darling."

"Ew, don't call me that!"

"You like it!"

"Says who?"

"Says your blush!"

"Santana!"

"That's Santana-darling to you~"

"Ewwww!"

—

"Quinn, you really suck at this!"

Quinn was biting back another giggle as she traced her fingers along Santana's spine, trying half-heartedly to apply the sunblock on her back.

After they had returned home from their coffee date, both parities had been so emotionally drained that they soon fell asleep. And of course, Quinn overslept again, and it was near noon when Santana finally got her to open her apartment door.

It was sometime around two in the afternoon now, and the sun was still shining high and mighty in the sky. The weather was beautiful, if not too hot, and the day felt so perfect.

Santana was mumbling something in Spanish, much to Quinn's amusement. Then she suddenly got up from her place on the mat, grabbed Quinn's hand, pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek, and somehow managed to get Quinn on the mat in her place. It all happened too fast for Quinn to process.

Quinn could only let out a squeal of protest as she felt cold sunblock on her back.

"I'll show you how to do it properly, then you can do my back again," Santana smirked a little as she traced her slender fingers along Quinn's sides. Those delightful touches sent shivers up Quinn's spine. She tried to hide her face from Santana, but when Santana's fingers landed on the small of her back, she let out a small whimper.

Santana's fingers stopped for a moment as a curious smile crept to her lips. _Right. Quinn's sensitive right there._ Experimentally, she let her fingers trail along Quinn's back again. This earned her a small but very audible moan.

"Santana, stop it…" her plea was weak, but her puppy eyes were hard to resist.

"Alright, alright… you're really cute, Q." She rubbed the sunblock in properly this time, using a little force so it wouldn't tickle as badly.

"Shut it, Lopez." Quinn's voice was muffled as she tried to hide her face with her hands.

"Aw, c'mon, Fab-gay, loosen up!"

"What did you just call me?" Quinn whipped around before Santana's hands could react. They rested on Quinn's flat stomach. Neither one of them seemed to mind.

"I called you Fabgay~" The twinkle in Santana's eye made Quinn smile.

"I think I need an equally _gay_ name for you."

"Good luck finding one. Lo-gay or Gay-pez doesn't really sound like my name~"

"Screw you, S."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Santana!" Quinn grabbed and chucked a bottle full of water at Santana, wetting her from head to toe. She bit her lips playfully, watching Santana's priceless face. Besides, soaked Santana was hot-as-hell Santana.

"Quinn Fabgay. You're gonna put sunblock on me, and then we're going out to the ocean to settle this one!" She tossed the small bottle to Quinn, who took it and poured the white contents into her hands, before rubbing it quickly onto Santana's back. As soon as she was certain that it was spread evenly, she got up and fled into the ocean without her sandals.

The sun burned her feet, but she couldn't care less with a smirking Santana hot on her heels.

A splash of salt water hit her as she giggled in the waist-deep ocean. Halfheartedly, she pushed a wave of water back towards the direction from where it came. From Santana's bubbly laughter, she could tell she missed by quite a bit. Her hair was dripping down her back, and in her face, and she closed her eyes to keep the salt from killing her sight. For a moment, there was silence, and the water was calm. Quinn had barely opened her eyes before she shrieked playfully as she felt strong arms wrap her up into a warm embrace. She allowed herself to be held.

Santana's lips were near her ear, and Quinn felt like she would faint if Santana did so much as breathe.

But Santana didn't. She just held Quinn tightly, resting her chin on Quinn's shoulder, and there, in the water, they stood in silence.

The sun didn't matter. The water didn't matter. Nothing mattered, not at this moment.

Here, in the shining sun and the shimmering water, in the strong arms of Santana and the mixed scent of tropical fruit and the ocean, Quinn found a home for her heart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_"Quinnie, you've grown so much rounder." _

_"You're feeding me too much."_

_"Am I?" Santana smiled through a kiss as she held Quinn from behind. They were staring into a full-length mirror, watching themselves, enveloped in all their happiness._

_"Can I tell you a secret, Santana?" Quinn took Santana's hand, putting it against her own stomach._

_"Since when have you kept a secret from me, hm?" She smiled, nuzzling Quinn's neck, "Tell me already, babe."_

_"It's special. You ready?" Quinn breathed, her eyes suddenly glazed over by emotions._

_"Ready as ever, darling."_

_"It's yours~"_

_For a moment, Santana couldn't think. And then when she could, all thoughts crashed together in a big mess._

_"It's… we… baby, we finally did it?"_

_"Mhmm, Santana-darling. We did it." Quinn was beaming from ear to ear._

_Santana felt her heart beat a little faster, "So that's why you've been putting on weight."_

_"Are you saying you won't love me if I'm fat?" Quinn's pout was too cute to resist. Santana leaned in for a chaste kiss._

_"I'd love you no matter what. But baby… are you sure about this? It's only been—"_

_"I'm not getting an abortion. It's yours and I'm four months pregnant."_

_"What? Quinn, you should have told me earlier!" Her eyes narrowed, "Is that why you've been stopping me from putting it in every time we do it? You just make me go down on you and then we stop there!"_

_Quinn let out a teasing giggle, "Maybe~ Why, are you mad?"_

_"Someone's gonna get it in the bedroom tonight. I won't put it in, though," she laughed, "But I'll make sure someone has a hard time cumming tonight!"_

_"Santana! Don't say such vulgar things in front of our baby!"_

_"Oh, Quinn." Santana turned Quinn around, holding her close and kissing her deeply._

_—_

_What the fucking hell. _She definitely was awake now. Trying to go back to sleep after her alarm and before her snooze alarm was a bad idea. For the fifth night/morning in a row, Santana was having weird dreams. First, it was dreams about some meet-the-parents shit. Then it was a dream about a wedding, which was really pleasant until man-whore named Puck ruined it. Then there was some weird honey moon thing, and another dream that was made her wetter than the fucking pacific. And then now it was Quinn being pregnant with her baby? The idea of having a child with Quinn was far-fetched, and as far as Santana was concerned, it was biologically impossible.

Her phone began to vibrate at this moment, a minute earlier than her snooze alarm. Lazily, she picked up, not bothering with the caller ID, her speech still a little slurred from sleep, "Hello?"

_"Hey~ Is Santana in? Or is she still in dream-land?"_

"Oh, hey~ If it isn't my favorite voice in the morning~"

_"Am I your favorite voice in the afternoon too? It's almost 2."_

"You're my favorite voice 24/7."

_"Something tells me you are still in bed even though I've been up for an hour preparing for our date?"_

_Oh shit._ "Um… I'm out of bed? Besides, I don't need half as much time as you do for make-up." Santana had one foot off the bed and sort-of touching the floor.

_"You need to work a little harder at lying to me."_

"Well, what are you up to?"

_"Just out of the shower?"_

"Ooh, wanky~"

_"Oh, I bet you'd love to see me now."_

"Of course. You're probably half naked."

_"Yes, and I need to dry my hair. So I'll see you in a bit?"_

"Okay, sexy."

_"Keep those fingers out of your panties, Santana. Don't touch yourself while thinking about me in the shower~"_

"Shit. You got that idea in my head now~ Good luck getting it out!"

Santana heard a playful groan at the other end as she hung up. Santana laughed to herself as she entertained the idea of doing it herself in the shower, but she decided to push it away. If she was to be touched, she wanted to be touched by Quinn only. Besides it wasn't like she had the time to do much, anyway.

—

Quinn heard the doorbell ring and she rushed to the door immediately. In her haste, she tripped over a stray shoe in the middle of the living room. Still, she reached the door, opening it immediately.

"Hey there, is my baby girl ready?" Santana stood at the door, a bouquet of white roses patterned with red in her hand. She had on a tight black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Quinn exhaled at the sight of her girlfriend.

Santana entered the apartment, handing the bouquet to Quinn and kissing her on the cheek.

"Almost. Give me five more minutes?" Quinn took the roses, a soft blush painting her cheeks.

"Your blush matches the roses, baby."

"Oh shut up, San," Quinn went back into her room to apply the final touches of her make up, and to smooth out the blue dress she had on.

"I don't know why you bother with that!" Santana called after her, "You look beautiful without the make up, you know?"

"Are you implying I look bad with it?" Quinn's voice was laced with amusement.

"Of course not," Santana watched as the blonde came out of her room, "I'm just saying that you could do with and without."

"Where are we going anyways?"

Santana stood up, taking Quinn's hand, leading her to the door, "A place you'll like, baby."

—

"Seafood risotto, miss?"

"Yes, thank you." Santana watched as the waiter walked away, before returning her gaze to Quinn.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that, San."

"Like what, Q?"

"Like… you want to eat me?" a soft blush tinted Quinn's cheeks.

"Maybe I do," Santana smirked, picking up a spoon, "but right now, I'm kinda hungry for food."

Both women took a bite out of the risotto.

"So Quinn," Santana let out a small smile, "how have you been?"

Quinn sighed softly, looking away from her food and back up at Santana, "A little lonely since last Friday."

"Are you attempting to flirt with me already? If I recall properly, the last time I saw you was said Friday~"

"You're so blunt all the time," Quinn gave a small laugh, ignoring the question, "I've been fine, I suppose. Hanging in there? You?"

"I'm alright. Hotel room's getting a little small, but I'm managing."

"You're living in a hotel? You've been pestering me for months and never bothered to tell me about that?" Quinn put her spoon down in mock-disappointment, reaching for her glass of white wine and taking a sip.

"Well, I sold my apartment after… yeah. I was sure I'd get a place to live soon anyways, right?" She gave Quinn a coy smirk.

Quinn shook her head playfully and resumed eating. Then suddenly, Quinn practically jumped out of her seat.

"Baby, loosen up a bit," Santana watched with amusement at Quinn's movements.

"You're making me more nervous. What if someone sees us." Quinn stayed still, unsure if she should move or not.

"They won't. The tablecloth is long enough. You have really smooth legs."

"Stop trying to give me a footsie."

"Your blush tells me you like it," Santana laughed as she moved her leg away.

Quinn attempted a glare at Santana, but she knew it was useless. After another sip of wine, she decided it wouldn't hurt to move her own leg, brushing it softly against Santana's, whose brown eyes darkened but stayed focused on Quinn's growing smile. Santana smirked a little, returning the movements.

They played in silence for about a minute, feeling their own desire heighten.

"Mm.. Wanky~"

"Do you want me already?" Quinn tucked her legs back under the chair and out of Santana's reach. She was biting her lip in what Santana thought was the sexiest way possible.

"I always do, Quinn."

"And if I said no? "

"Then I wouldn't do it."

Quinn let out a content sigh,"You're being so nice to me again. It feels like when we first started dating."

"Well, we are sort-of 'starting to date' again, after almost three years?"

"Well, I only said we could try it out. I never said I'd be your long-term girlfriend," Quinn looked innocently across the table.

"Oh, but you know you want to be," Santana smiled back. "Is there anywhere you want to go after dinner?"

"Not really…"

"You're making this date awfully short, Quinn." Santana had her chin resting on her palm as she used her free hand to take the wine glass.

"I… You could drop me off at home, right?"

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Of course, and then?"

"Tuck me in and give me a goodnight kiss?"

"Nothing more?"

Quinn gave a coy smile, "Do you want to do more?"

Santana loved how Quinn was being all cocky with her again. She chose to ignore the question. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"But," sighed Santana, "I want to take things slowly this time. Last time we did it before we dated. Maybe this time we can date before we do it?"

"I couldn't agree more," Quinn wiped her lips as she spoke. She took her purse to find her lipstick again, "But you do know I will play hard to get just because I think you need to compensate for all the times you've left me lonely, right?"

"Of course, Quinnie. That's just so you." Santana rolled her eyes, wiping her own lips, "Don't worry, though. I'll be flirting with you so much you won't be able to stand it."

Quinn's eyes filled with curiosity, "I'd like to see you try." She paused for a moment, before smiling wistfully.

"I think I'm succeeding already," Santana let out a haughty smirk.

Quinn laughed, agreeing silently in her heart, "I wouldn't mind if you stayed over for a movie before you left tonight, you know…"

"At your place?"

"No, at your hotel," it was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes, "let's watch _Chicago_."

"The musical?" She narrowed her eyes in mock-suspicion, "Are you planning a murder on me, Quinn?"

"Are you my husband?" Quinn laughed as Santana waved the waiter over for the bill, "Shall we see if you can hold your arsenic?"

"Maybe I can~ And, if anything, I'd be your wife." She gave her credit card to the waiter. She turned to see Quinn staring at her. Quinn quickly looked away.

"Don't make empty promises like that, Santana." Her face looked stern and her eyes hinted doubt.

"I promise you, it's not an empty promise." She took Quinn's hand from across the table, "I swear. Because you're my one and only. And you'll always be."

Quinn looked deep into Santana's eyes, and upon finding truth there, broke out into a smile.

—

"You're squishing my boob with your arm!" Quinn squealed, trying to move Santana's arm from her chest.

"You're squishing me in this position!" Santana laughed as she moved and tried to shift her position from under Quinn. She was holding her from behind, both reclining on the couch. The musical played, but neither of them were really watching.

"You said you wanted to hold me while we watched."

"I don't regret that," Santana placed a kiss on Quinn's forehead, "Blondie, you're so cute in your pajamas."

"I don't know whether I'm turned on or turned off at the fact that you're hitting on me in my pajamas," Quinn laughed as Santana hit her playfully on the shoulder, "But I'll let you know you're really hot in that dress"

"Of course, I know, I'd look better out of it though," Santana watched as Quinn slid down to rest her head on Santana's lap,."Would you kill me if I kissed you right now?"

"On the lips?"

"On the lips."

Quinn sat up again, moving so that she was sitting right beside Santana. She leaned in, her eyes half-lidded.

Santana traced Quinn's jawline with her fingers. And then she, too, closed her eyes, kissing Quinn softly on the lips. The kiss lasted for only seconds, before Santana pulled away. Quinn opened her eyes and looked pleadingly. She wanted more.

Santana exhaled, before letting her lips near Quinn's again. They both closed their eyes. This time, neither one of them bothered to pull away. Instead Santana moved her lips gently, and Quinn did the same, a small whimper escaping her lips. The sensation was almost too much to bare. Quinn felt her heart pounding and herself losing control.

They hadn't kissed on the lips since the film and that felt like a long time ago. Too long, almost.

Santana licked Quinn's lower lip, and Quinn opened her mouth, letting Santana enter.

It wasn't long before Quinn's breaths became erratic. Her tongue did little to fight for dominance. She wanted to be dominated now, to feel loved, to feel protected. She knew if anyone was to give her all of that, it was Santana.

She felt fingers at the at her neck, keeping her close. Quinn herself found her fingers tangled into Santana's hair. She could tell, even with her eyes closed that Santana had moved to face Quinn better. Quinn was only vaguely aware that she, too had done the same.

Passion was running through every vein Santana had. It was setting her on fire. She loved this woman she was kissing. This was the woman she had loved for so long. She let out a soft moan into the kiss, which seemed to suddenly awaken Quinn, who moaned slightly louder in response. Santana could feel Quinn going weak in her arms.

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, as though the pair were making up for lost time. It was only when Santana remembered that she needed to breathe, that the pair pulled away. Quinn's eyes were glazed over with lust, her fingers clutching the soft fabric of Santana's dress. She was panting slightly with her lips parted, eyes begging.

As much as Santana wanted to take Quinn right there and then in the living room, she restrained herself. It took every ounce of her willpower to do so.

"Baby girl, let's get you to bed. You need sleep." She picked the other up with ease, carrying her bridal style. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana to keep herself close.

"You've lost so much weight. I thought I always stuff you with food."

"It's your fault. I don't feel pretty when you're not around. Even food tastes plainer when you're not around, it's not appetizing."

"If you're so hopelessly in love with me, I'll have to stay around even more," Santana smiled as she lowered Quinn onto the bed, pulling the blankets up to cover her.

"Are you going already? Stay the night?"

"Well, it's not too late… and… I don't know if I'd survive the night under the same roof as you. I want to jump you and you know that. I'll let myself out."

Quinn let out a soft giggle. "You'll be doing something naughty when you get back to the hotel, mm?"

"Of course," Santana muttered sarcastically as she gently caressed Quinn's cheeks. Quinn squirmed a little, looking innocently at Santana. Santana leaned down to kiss Quinn on the forehead, "Goodnight, baby girl."

Quinn leaned up, catching Santana's lips with her own in a chaste kiss, "Goodnight, Tana."


	21. Chapter 21

_HELLO BABIES. this fic is coming to a quick ending! I know i'm moving a little (very) fast, but I really don't wanna draw it out too long. It's the little moments that count, i guess._

_Valentine's Day is coming up (or single awareness day!), and so there will be a oneshot coming out on that day! Stay tuned for it :)_

_There's a new poll up on my profile that I need you darlings to go fill out! It's for the multi-chap fic that will be coming out shortly after this one ends and after VDay!_

_Thanks for all the wonderful support you guys have been~_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"You know, I've never slow danced with a girl before…"

Santana lifted her chin from Quinn's shoulder, looking at the beautiful woman in front of her. It had been four months since Quinn had become her unofficial girlfriend. Santana's quickening heartbeat told her it was tonight or never. She cocked her head to the side with a soft smile on her lips, waiting for Quinn to continue.

"I like it."

Santana smiled, pulling Quinn a little closer, "It feels really nice, dancing with you."

"Does it?"

"I love you."

"I think I love you, too." Quinn's voice came out in the softest thread of a whisper, but it made Santana's heart throb in the best way possible.

She let Quinn rest her head on her own shoulder. The orchestra began an to another song. The tune was familiar, but without anyone singing the lyrics, Quinn couldn't quite make out the song.

It was then that she heard Santana's voice in a soft sing-song whisper.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace,_

_To make you feel my love_

Quinn buried her head a little further into the crook of Santana's head. She really couldn't care less right now about the people who were there, on the dance floor, looking at them. At this moment, with Santana's arms around her waist and her own around Santana's neck, she felt content.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there's no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years,_

_To make you feel my love_

Santana sang the words softly, so only Quinn could hear them. She wanted only Quinn to hear them. These words came from her heart, and were only for the Blondie she held so tightly in her arms.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Quinn felt an all-too-familiar sting in her eyes as they became glazed over with tears. Who knew Santana was capable of pulling out tears from her with a simple few lines of a song? She knew well only Santana was capable of this, because Santana was the one she loved.

_I'd go hungry,_

_I'd go black and blue,_

_And I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_To make you feel my love_

To be honest, Quinn had spent many a night, rolling around in bed, unable to sleep, thinking about Santana. So much of her wanted to be fully Santana's again. From the way Santana had been so sweet and loving to her over the past four months, she knew Santana was serious about this. Despite the few close calls in the bedroom, they never have really gone past kissing yet. Quinn knew this was Santana-the-sex-machine's way of telling her she was dead serious, especially when their first relationship had begun with sex.

_Oh, the storms are raging on the rolling sea,_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

She knew nothing would make herself happier than to finally allow herself to be officially Santana's. And she knew nothing would make Santana happier either. But Quinn just didn't know how to speak up. It wasn't like she could just randomly pop up and say 'Hey, I wanna be your official girlfriend.' So here, she was, waiting and waiting. Hoping Santana felt the same.

_I could make you happy,_

_Make your dreams come true,_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

The couple continued swaying against the fading music. It wasn't until the music had completely died out that Quinn pulled away, only to lean in and kiss Santana on the lips. The kiss was soft, but they both enjoyed it thoroughly.

Whether people around turned to watch, neither one of them knew. They were in their own world, in their own love.

Quinn and Santana danced through a few more songs, ending with a classical waltz. As the music faded away for the last time, the crowd did too.

Gingerly, Quinn took Santana's hand, leading them away from the 'ballroom'. Santana followed quickly, till she was walking at the same pace as Quinn. Their heels clicked in unison on the marble floor of the hotel lobby. Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?"

"To the elevator?"

Quinn cocked her head to the side in confusion, "The exit's that way?"

"I… um…" Santana fidgeted slightly, pulling her hand free of Quinn's as she reached into her bra to find a small card, "I booked us a room…"

"Well…" All of a sudden, Quinn felt a little shy.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to…" Santana could only offer a weak smile.

"It's not that. I don't have a change of clothes."

"Oh that," Santana breathed a sigh of relief, "I took the liberty to pack some stuff for you."

Quinn let out a soft chuckle, which proved to be music to Santana's ears, "One of these days, you'll be going through my closet and find something that shouldn't be there!"

"Oh, don't worry, I found a couple of things I never knew you owned while I went through it." She lead Quinn into the elevator with a twinkle in her eye, "Giving me your spare key was probably the smartest idea you ever had~"

"Oh shut up. What did you find this time?"

"Well, for starters, I didn't know you wore blue silk thongs along with the lacy black ones I found last time?"

"Santana!"

"What? It's a definite wanky~"

The elevator came to a halt at the top-most floor, and Quinn found herself dragged down the long carpeted corridor. She felt a little tipsy, even though she had made sure to have minimal amounts of alcohol earlier.

They came to the end of the hallway as Quinn fell, a little breathless, against the wall beside the door. Santana waved the card in front of the sensor, and the door clicked open.

The room wasn't just any hotel room. It was a suite, and though not the most expensive, Quinn could tell Santana spent quite a bit.

"Tana… you shouldn't have…"

"Well, I thought maybe we'd want a view like this for tonight's fireworks?" She guided Quinn to the large panoramic window as soon as they had turned the corner.

"Tana…" The city skyline was simply breathtaking. Everything was lit up. "It's beautiful…"

"You're beautiful. Do you wanna take a bath? They have a big enough bathtub for two people?"

"Are you…" Quinn bit her lower lip as she turned and eyed Santana up and down, mentally undressing her already.

Hunger flickered in her eyes.

"No, no sex," Santana let out a small smile, "I thought it'd be fun to cuddle in the bathtub. It's not everyday you get a big bathtub like this."

"It's gonna turn me on so bad." Quinn muttered under her breath, but followed Santana into the bathroom. She tied her hair into a messy bun with the hairpin she found on the dressing table. Then she turned her attention to Santana, who had apparently done the same. Santana with a messy bun on her head was hot. _Almost too hot. _

The bathtub was already filled, the water steaming a little. Soft white-and-red rose petals were floating on top. Quinn exhaled.

"Do you need me to help you undress while you gawk, or will you do it yourself?"

"If you can help me pull that zipper down from the back, I'll do the rest." Quinn smiled at Santana, wondering just how sweet she really could be.

Santana gladly pulled down the zipper to Quinn's tight-fitting strapless blue dress, watching it pool around Quinn's feet.

"Damn. Wanky."

Quinn laughed as she unclasped her bra and let her panties drop to the floor. She could tell Santana was watching—or staring—but strangely, it didn't bother her.

"I'm getting in first. I'm tired of you fucking me with your eyes," she announced playfully as she stepped into the tub, testing the water with her toe, before sinking in completely. The water came lapped at her collarbone. It was now her turn to watch Santana undress, peeling off her own dress and panties. She licked her lips at the discovery that Santana wasn't even wearing a bra.

Quinn soon found a warm body sinking into the water beside her own. It was very welcome. Despite her ever-growing desire, she didn't find an irresistible urge to take Santana right there and then.

And neither did Santana. Yes, she would have to admit, she wanted her fingers inside Quinn. But strangely, the pull she felt to Quinn now was anything but sexual. Casually, she draped her arm around Quinn's shoulder, pulling her a little closer.

Quinn had a handful of rose petals in her dainty fingers. She leaned her head against the crook of Santana's neck.

"Thank you, baby."

"What are you thanking me for, darling? Showing you my sexy-as-hell naked body?" Santana closed her eyes, leaning her head on Quinn's.

"Partially. But thanks for making this the best new year's eve ever."

"The night isn't over yet, babe. Besides, I'll give you the best new year's morning too."

Quinn let out a giggle, "I don't doubt that."

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you let yourself loose around me? Like you're just really cute and a little childish sometimes."

"Don't make me regret it," Quinn smiled, leaning up to place a soft kiss on Santana's cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The couple let their tiredness slip away as the heated water slowly became cool. Their shared silence was comforting and comfortable.

Every now and then, the couple would share a loving gaze. Quinn felt perfectly content with Santana drawing random patterns on the palm of her hand. Santana felt perfectly content with Quinn leaning so close.

Santana was the first to get out of the tub, wrapping a towel over her sun-kissed body and then holding out a hand to help Quinn out. Quinn got out as well, steadying herself with Santana's hand. She then proceeded to wrap a towel around her body as well.

The softest hint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

Santana wasted no time in handing Quinn a clean thong (the blue silk one which she mentioned earlier), causing Quinn to roll her eyes. She herself donned a dark red one, before pulling a robe over her slender frame. She held the other robe out for Quinn, allowing Quinn to slip easily into it. When Quinn had finished tying the sash, she turned around to find Santana had already left the bathroom. Cautiously, she walked out, towards the panoramic window.

"It's three minutes till twelve, babe. Champagne?" Santana held out a champagne glass to Quinn, who took it willingly.

"Cheers, baby~" Santana tilted her glass in Quinn's direction, and the glass clinked together. As they both took a sip, neither broke the gaze they had began to share since the moment Quinn neared Santana at the window.

"Can I hug you from behind while the fireworks play?"

"Would I say no to my girlfriend about that?"

Santana felt her heart leap with joy at that word. _Girlfriend._ Tonight really was it.

Quinn had set down her champagne glass as she pressed her slender fingers on the glass. She looked at the busy city lights bellow her. They were quite a bit well above all the other buildings, and the view was too perfect.

Flawless, just like them.

Quinn felt strong arms slip around her waist from behind her, and she leaned back a little into Santana's hold.

Even through the closed door, the pair could hear a couple of muffled countdowns. As the countdown reached 'one' somewhere in the hallway and rooms outside, Quinn turned around to kiss Santana on her lips.

Santana was evidently taken by surprise, but she kissed back eagerly, her tongue quickly slipping into Quinn's mouth. But heaven was short lived as Quinn pulled away, turning around so her back was to Santana's front again, as she watched the fireworks with shining eyes.

"You're barely giving me enough, Quinn."

"I know. It's good to keep you wanting more~"

Flashes of red, gold, silver, green, and blue erupted in the sky, along with the distant and faint cheers from people all around the city. While Quinn's eyes were fixed on the blossoming flames, Santana found her eyes fixed on Quinn.

This Quinn was the Quinn she fell in love with, even without knowing.

This Quinn was the Quinn she had left mercilessly.

And this Quinn was the very Quinn she could never forget, and had come running back to.

_This was it._

"Baby… Can you turn around to look at me?"

"Mm?" Quinn turned around half-heartedly only to find passionate brown eyes swimming with tears. Instantly, she forgot about the loud booms of the fireworks outside. One hand reached up to caress Santana's cheek. Santana's own hand took Quinn's, and she kissed it once on the back of her hand.

Quinn blushed, looking away with a tiny smile.

"Quinn. It's been around four months since you said yes to trying it out with me. Tonight, I want to make it official. I want you to be mine. I want to hold you and love you. I want to cherish you no matter what happens. I want forever with you. Please, will you be my official girlfriend? And one day be my wife?"

A shy smile was Quinn's initial response. She then found her own lips on Santana's kissing her slowly, passionately. For a moment, nothing mattered. Nothing stood in their way.

When Quinn pulled back a millennium later, they were both breathless, their chests heaving against each other's. The kiss seemed to have lasted for just a moment too short.

"I'd like to see you try to top this one with the marriage proposal," Quinn mused aloud with the sweetest smile on her face.

Santana's heart exploded with happiness. Quinn was her's. Finally her's.

"I love you, my little girlfriend~"

"You're shorter than me, so don't you dare call me little!"

"Alright, baby," Santana felt like this was all too good to be true, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Quinn took Santana's hand, leading her to the bed. Just as she was about to take off her robe, Santana stopped her.

"Quinn, I love you. But I want to wait to consummate our… relationship?"

Quinn laughed nervously, "I doubt there's such a thing, but why…" her voice turned husky, making Santana swallow, "I want you…"

"Oh believe me when I say I want you too," Santana murmured, "But I want to make it more special. A night to remember. Give me one month? Besides, we have work tomorrow."

Quinn found herself giggling as she sat at the edge of the bed, "You're right. Knowing you, I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, so maybe we should wait for another time when I won't need to walk."

"Exactly. So if we're doing anything in bed tonight, it's to do with actual sleeping." Santana took a seat beside Quinn, entwining their fingers. "I have forever to fuck you senseless anyways," she smirked, watching the blush grow on Quinn's face.

"Can we cuddle tonight?"

"You ask me like that's a foreign thing for you," Santana pulled back the covers and slid into bed, motioning for Quinn to follow. Quinn did, sliding up right against Santana's body, pulling the covers up to cover both of them. Tiredness hit her like a tidal wave. She mumbled an inaudible few words before hearing a lamp click off and feeling strong arms holding her close. The last thing she remembered was Santana's leg going between her own as she moved closer to Santana, and a soft, beautiful kiss on her forehead.

Perfection.

* * *

_Song: Make You Feel My Love (Adele) _


	22. Chapter 22

_hellloooo~ as usual, i need you darlings to go and answer the poll on my profile! I love y'all babies :)_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_S: Hey, Blondie, wanna play a game? ;)_

Quinn smiled at the text on her phone. Santana had gone to work earlier today and was on her lunch break now. Work for Santana had been lax, and she was often home for dinner. Quinn was dying for her to come back already. She didn't have anything she needed to do at the library.

Her finger typed a quick reply.

Q: _Depends on what it is._

Her phone vibrated again in a mere few seconds.

_S: We ask each other yes/no questions and answer with photos?_

_Q: Game on. I'll start. You at the Italian cafe again?_

Quinn lay back on the couch as her phone vibrated. She opened the file she received, seeing a selfie of Santana with an all-too-familiar background of the said cafe. She smiled at her knowledge of Santana's habits as another message arrived.

_S: You know me way too well. Are you decorating our room?_

Quinn tiredly got up from her comfortable seat on the couch, walking over to 'their' bedroom. Santana had officially moved in, but was still sleeping in the guest bedroom most the time. Quinn didn't blame her. Being together in the same bed at night often came dangerously close to sex. She snapped a photo of the already-decorated room and sent it.

_Q: I'm efficient as hell without you hugging me from behind and whispering sexy things in my ear ;)_

_S: Damn, I know you like it when I do that._

_Q: Never said I didn't. Do you miss me?_

Santana smiled as Quinn's words appeared on the screen of her phone. She held her phone up again, doing her best puppy face in the public area, taking a selfie and sending it back. Her fingers tapped the screen as she fired a message back to Quinn.

_S: Hell yes. I want to be home already. My ass got pinched twice today and it's only lunchtime._

_Q: It'll be punched a lot more at home, ya know ;)_

_S: Geez, what did I do to deserve the violence :(_

_Q: Typo. Pinched :p_

_S: Baby. I have a question. Don't kill me._

_Q: What is it?_

_S: Promise you won't kill me._

_Q: Promised, you coward. Ask already._

_S: Did you shave your pussy?_

Quinn stared in disbelief at the question. Clearly, Santana had planned this question when she suggested the game. Biting her lower lip, she decided to tease Santana a little bit. She walked into the kitchen, kneeling down beside a dirty cardboard box that was stuffed with towels. She snapped a picture of the grey-matted fur-ball with blue eyes inside.

_Q: Not yet. But if I can't wash that filth out later, I'll have to._

Santana licked her lips as she opened the file. To her surprise, Quinn's vagina had blue eyes. _Wait. What?_ She looked a little closer at the picture, trying to figure out what it was. She was able to make out the faint outline of a small cat, which appeared to be a grey, messed-up ball of fur.

_S: We don't own a cat…_

_Q: We do now. I picked her up at the alley beside the bakery earlier. She's a stray._

A few moments later, Quinn's phone rang. She had been filling up the bathroom sink with water to clean the kitten off. She answered the call, put Santana on speaker, and placed it on the counter beside the sink.

_"Quinn, why didn't you tell me you picked up a stray?"_

"I kind of just picked her up like ten minutes ago? I came home 2 minutes before your first text…"

_"Should I come home early today?"_ Quinn loved how Santana was all motherly all of a sudden. She let out a silent giggle.

"Don't worry about me, Santana-baby. I'm doing fine. I'm just gonna put the cat in the soapy water and clean out her fur a bit. You can take us to the vet tomorrow."

_"I know the kitten needs the vet, but I didn't think you needed to go to the vet~" _Santana's teasing voice made Quinn's smile widen, _"But are you sure you don't need me with you taking care of our baby?"_

Quinn paused. _Our baby? _She liked that.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, I just—"

Santana heard a yowl at the other end of the line, followed by a scream that she knew belonged to Quinn. She hung up immediately, paying for her half-eaten food, hopped on a cab and ordered it home.

Within minutes she appeared at the doorway, only to be greeted by a somewhat desperate-looking Quinn, dripping in soapy water, holding a very grumpy and still clawing kitten in her arms. Her right forearm had a couple of bleeding scratches.

As serious as she tried to look, Santana couldn't help but laugh at the comical duo greeting her.

"Welcome home." Quinn's voice dripped in sarcasm as she stepped aside, apparently unamused by Santana's laughing.

"I definitely feel welcomed," Santana smiled as she walked in, kissing Quinn's wet forehead lightly, "Need a hand with your pussy?"

"Mm, I thought you'd never ask," Quinn rolled her eyes, and watching Santana take off her blouse, leaving her in only a tank-top. Immediately, she shoved the furry ball into Santana's stomach, "You can try bathing her while I dress my wound."

Santana laughed a little more, carrying the fussing kitten into the bathroom. Quinn followed behind, looking a little defeated with her first-aid kit in hand.

"So you're the little fur-ball that your mummy might have to shave later if you can't get cleaned," she mused as she set the kitten on the marble counter.

"Mummy?"

"Well, you said we're gonna keep her, right? I kind of like her."

"Well, of course you would. You'd love anyone who tried to one-up me. Apparently, she tried and succeeded, unlike you." The bandages weren't easy to wrap around herself when she could only use one hand.

Santana had very slowly dipped the kitten's feet into the water, lowering it bit by bit. Her flawless arms seemed unscathed despite the tiny claws working their way through her skin. With such tenderness, she pulled a small towel over the cat, earning a few more yowls and scratches as she washed the filth out of the fur. The protests died down soon, however, as the water turned into a mucky-grey and the kitten's fur became lighter and lighter.

Quinn had, by now, forgotten her own wound as she watched Santana with the kitten. Santana was definitely a natural.

"Does kitty like her mami? She's better at baths than mummy, isn't she?"

Quinn found herself scowling playfully, "Who said you could be her mami?"

Santana only laughed, "Shut it, Quinn. You're only jealous cuz I'm washing this pussy instead of yours~"

Quinn rolled her eyes big time, "Wanky."

"You don't say it right."

"I don't care. Are you done with showering that little stray with all your love and attention yet?"

Santana had picked up the kitten and put it on a dry towel. She was gently rubbing the towel on the grumpy animal, trying to dry it. "Told you you're jealous."

Quinn watched with curiosity as Santana finally dubbed the small animal as 'fit' to be let off the sink. She picked up the kitten and dropped her about two feet from the ground.

"Santana!"

"Quinn, she's a cat. She'll be fine," she dried her own hands and arms as the kitten landed on her feet, scampering off into the house. "I think she's a Ragdoll, but I'm not too sure. Vet tomorrow."

It was then that Quinn let out a small whimper from where she was leaning against the wall. Santana let out a knowing smile, walking over and taking the bandages from Quinn.

"You shouldn't wrap it up when it's still dripping blood."

"It's not my fault kitty has sharp nails!"

"They're claws, sweetie. You're the one with sharp nails. I know you have a tendency to drag them along my back when you're close to the edge~"

Santana smirked in amusement as Quinn blushed. Despite the lack of sex between the couple, the sexual tension was definitely almost always there. And the memories. Those goddamned memories that delivered hot-as-hell dreams. Santana marvelled at herself—she had discovered she had more self-control than she ever thought.

Then she remembered. And from the look on Quinn's face, she remembered, too.

_Three more days._

Santana led a sulking Quinn to the sink, running a little bit of water over the three red marks. Quinn winced at the unwelcome pain, but Santana's kiss on her forehead did her wonders. Santana let the wound air dry for a little bit, before wrapping the bandaging over Quinn's arm. She kissed it when she was done, making Quinn feel like a child again.

"Looks like Ragdoll isn't the only baby I'll be taking care of in the house," She pulled Quinn close, kissing her again.

"If we don't get out of the bathroom soon we'll find the couch trashed by the time we find her." Quinn took Santana's hand and proceeded to take her out of the bathroom.

"She needs a name."

"Do you want to name her?"

"I do—Quinn…" she pointed towards a grey-and-pink blur.

"Holy shit, my slipper!" Quinn rushed forward to salvage whatever was left of her slipper. It was already shredded and floppy, "Well, I guess this would be the moment when proud mother's congratulate their kitten on their first ever catch." She rolled her eyes with a small hint of a smile.

Santana reached forward to scoop up the little culprit. Now that the kitten was clean and Santana didn't have to take care of Quinn, she could properly see what the cat looked like.

Honestly, it was a lot more white than grey. Soft greys patterned her fur, but it was the piercing blue eyes that caught Santana's gaze. She held it up under the arms. "She's beautiful."

"So was my slipper." Quinn took her spot next to Santana as she gazed at the kitten. She really was rather beautiful.

"So are you, baby," Santana leaned to the side to kiss Quinn on the cheek. "I think we should stop by the vet today."

"Why?"

"Well, if we can get her shots and everything, we can stop by the pet shop too, to get everything she needs."

"But S, what about your work?"

"I'll… call in sick?"

"Santana!"

"Please, Quinnie? I wanna take care of my family here."

Quinn simply stalked away, blushing madly. Santana knew she was done talking and smiled to herself.

Quinn entered her own room, digging through her closet to find something to change into after her losing battle with the wet cat. She settled with a long-sleeve tee and a pair of jeans.

_Family, mm? _With Santana, playing 'family' would definitely be nice. It would be nice to have a little girl running around the house calling her 'mummy' and calling Santana 'mami' someday. But Quinn knew she was thinking way ahead of herself. Santana and her had only gone out for 4 weeks and 1 day.

She heard a knock on the door, "Quinn, you're taking way too long to change. Unless you're taking care of another wet pussy in that room, I need to change too!"

At that implied accusation, Quinn promptly opened the door, taking the cat from Santana's arms to avoid anymore damage done to her house.

Santana entered the room, changing out of her pencil skirt and into a pair of jeans, "I'm good to go."

"You're wearing a tank top out?"

"Yea."

"It's late-January."

"Alright, mummy Quinn. I'll put something more on," she muttered as she dug for another shirt.

"Hurry up."

"You impatient pussy."

"You're not the one being clawed here!"

"I guess you're not the impatient pussy then," Santana was beaming from ear to ear as she emerged from Quinn's room, "Family trip to the doctor!"

* * *

_darlings! I have a request to make of you guys! Name the cat! It's a bicolor Ragdoll (goooogle it if you don't know how that looks like!), and it needs a name! Thanks, darlings!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you all for your lovely suggestions for the cat's name! They're all better than what I came up with originally~ Ultimately, I have decided to use FannamedSam's suggestion: Sage!  
Anyways, this is technically my first real attempt at writing full-on lesbian smut. So if I don't do too well...-hides-_

_BUT don't worry guys! I did write this like a week or two ago. Since then I've been reading more smut and improving. So in my Valentine's Day oneshot, the smut should be even better (hopefully)! Stay tuned for that one!_

_I love all of you boobies ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Santana tossed a giggling Quinn onto the bed, following soon after. A smirk graced her face as she crawled up to Quinn from the end of the bed. She watched as Quinn watched her, filled with curiosity, biting her lower lip.

"Hey, Blondie~"

"Hey yourself~" Quinn laughed as she watched the other walk closer to the bed, "Since when did you take your jeans off?"

"Does it matter?" Santana had her eyes fixed on the blonde, drinking in every curve.

"Where's Sage?"

"Outside? Last time I checked, on the remote control."

"I want to avoid any judgemental stares while we have sex~ She's too young to witness such a rough night anyways~"

"Understandable, but the door is shut, so we'll be fine. No excuses."

Quinn watched in excitement as Santana took off her shirt, peeling it off her slender frame, "Are you trying to strip tease for me?"

"Maybe, maybe not! It really depends on how you see it."

Quinn let out a little gasp, "You're not even wearing a bra."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier when you were cuddling with me. It's not like you mind."

"You had a jacket on!" Quinn murmured in her defence, her eyes already glued onto the Latina's beautiful curves, her perfect breasts.

"Did you miss these tits? I know you haven't seen them in a long while, but you seem to like what you see," Santana mused as she crawled closer to Quinn. She was straddling the blonde, wearing only boy shorts.

"Never denied that," Quinn raised a hand to caress Santana's breasts. The hand was quickly swatted away.

"I've already said I'm in charge tonight. We've been together for a month, and I'm so fucking ready to make you mine," Santana growled playfully as she let her fingers fall onto the ribbon that was holding Quinn's blue silk robe together, "I get to make the rules tonight."

"And what would those rules be?" Quinn felt her heartbeat quicken as the Santana's fingers began to gently tug on the knot.

"You're coming first." Santana undid the knot, and noting Quinn's adorable blush, moved her fingers onto the blonde's clothed breasts. She gave them a quick little squeeze, before moving the cloth aside, revealing the pale body in it's full glory.

"Damn, Quinn. You're hot."

"Not as hot as you are~"

"Mm… Have you been touching yourself?" She let a cold finger touch the pale pink nipple, earning a shudder from the other. Almost instantly, the nub hardened.

"No…" Quinn's eyes were fixed on the finger, watching her own chest heave up and down as her breathing quickened. She bit her lower lip and watched as Santana's fingers danced around her nipples. Quinn let out a small whimper. "Touch me properly, San…"

"I wonder how long it'll take for you to orgasm."

"Shut it, you're making me embarrassed." Quinn felt fingers on her nipples, pinching and twisting softly. She gasped.

"You don't need to be embarrassed around me." She watched as Quinn writhed in pleasure underneath her, before she took her fingers off the swelling nubs. Then she shifted her position so she was lying on top of Quinn.

"Baby, you're so cute."

"You talk too much." Quinn leaned up and crashed her lips on Santana's. Almost immediately, she opened her mouth, allowing Santana's tongue to enter. She fought for dominance, even though she knew it was a losing battle. The fight was short-lived, as Quinn felt a familiar desire pooling within her. It rendered her weak against Santana's advances. She moaned softly into the kiss as she felt a thigh against her naked center. She rocked against it, wanting a little more friction.

But the friction was denied as Santana moved her thigh away. She tried to moan in protest against the kiss, but was only rewarded with the loss of contact from their lips as well. Quinn resorted to pouting, knowing Santana couldn't resist that. But Santana did.

Quinn watched with half-lidded eyes as Santana's lips detached themselves from Quinn's and began to trail down her jawline. She felt the lips at her neck, and she tilted her head further into the pillow to give Santana more space. She could tell that Santana was taking her time, leaving lovebites, marking Quinn as her own. Quinn squirmed, begging for more attention with soft whimpers as Santana's lips touched her collarbone and trailed down to her breasts. When Santana took a nipple into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue, Quinn let out a low moan. She needed Santana, after all these months, and she needed Santana now.

Quinn found her fingers in Santana's raven locks, pushing her's mouth impossibly closer to her nipple. She craved Santana's touch.

But Santana would give her none of it.

Quinn had never been so turned on in her life, and being denied what she wanted—and _needed_—most right now didn't sit well with her.

She let out another groan as she moved her own fingers down to her folds. Just as her fingers ghosted against her clit, she felt Santana grab her by the wrist.

"Tana… I need you… Please?"

"Patience is a virtue," Santana murmured, taking her lips off of Quinn's nipple, her free hand finding Quinn's other arm. She pressed Quinn's arms together above Quinn's own head. With one hand, she held them in place. She moved to kiss Quinn on the lips again as she felt Quinn struggling against her hold. But she would have none of it.

Within moments, Quinn was being reduced into a moaning mess as Santana's skilled tongue traced her collarbone again, moving down to the formerly neglected nipple. Quinn bucked her hips, trying to feel Santana against her.

Santana smirked as she let one hand slip down to Quinn's folds, tracing her finger between them. To her surprise, the blonde immediately squeezed her thighs together. Santana retreated her hand as she looked at Quinn with amusement. She also let Quinn's arms go free.

Quinn was already teased breathless, shivering as her body burned everywhere Santana had touched. "Santana… at least turn off the lamp…"

"Are you embarrassed by me touching you?" Santana licked her lips hungrily, "It won't do if you try to hide from me." Her eyes were twinkling dangerously. She leaned down to whisper into the shell of Quinn's ear, "Baby, get on your hands and knees."

"What, no…." Quinn murmured softly, whimpering.

"I make the rules tonight, remember?" Santana felt merciless tonight, wanting her Blondie so badly. She watched as Quinn did as she was told, blushing heavily.

Santana kissed her babe on the cheek, before kissing her down the spine.

Both women knew full well that with Quinn was vulnerable in this position. As much as she tried to keep her legs tightly shut, Santana would always be able to reach her center. Quinn shivered at the thought. She felt so fucking needy right now, and Santana's peppered kisses weren't helping. She arched her back away from Santana's lips, only to feel a finger tracing between her wet folds again. She let out another whimper.

Santana rolled her fingertip over the blonde's clit, grazing it ever so slightly. Her ghosting fingers heightened Quinn's pleasure tenfold. She shuddered at the unexpected touch, trying to look over her shoulder to see what Santana was doing. She found she couldn't really see much, and the suspense was killing her.

Santana rubbed with a gentle circular motion, a little more roughly this time. Quinn was already shaking, her arms having given out under her. She was hugging a pillow to keep the front of her body propped out. Her ass stuck proudly in the air.

"Mm… look at how wet you are… You're almost dripping, Quinnie."

Santana enjoyed every bit of Quinn's position, finding it as hot as hell. She began to kiss Quinn on the small of her back, trailing her tongue along the blonde's spine every now and then.

"Fuck, Santana." Quinn let out a low moan, feeling the pleasure flow through her body. She felt a finger trace her folds again, this time stopping right at her entrance. Quinn let out an audible gasp as a teased gently, almost entering, but not quite. She squirmed, shivering at each touch. This position was rather tiring, but she loved—and hated—how Santana could dominate her so well in this way.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Quinn…" Santana's voice was husky as she watched the blonde with her signature smirk on her face.

"Mm… Baby… " she felt a tongue at her earlobe and she shivered again, "eat me out…"

"Wanky~"

"Baby… please.. I need you…"

Without another word, Santana helped Quinn over so she was lying on her back again. Her lips crashed against Quinn's as she cupped Quinn's sex. She could feel all the wetness down there, and it excited her to no end. She ground her palm onto the other's clit, earning an instant moan into the kiss.

Santana broke the kiss with a smug smirk on her face as she watched the other's squirms of delight. Quinn had her fingers in the bedsheets, waiting for Santana to _do something._

Santana traced her tongue between the blonde's fine breasts, down to her navel, and finally down to her swelling clit. Her tongue pushed the hood back a little bit, and she felt Quinn's legs shudder. Her fingers dug into Santana's hair. Quinn's breath was so uneven that Santana thought she might pass out. Still, knowing that stopping now would piss Quinn off to no end, she continued licking, sucking softly.

Then Santana let her tongue travel a little lower and plunged right into the blonde's wet entrance. _Tight. _Quinn's back arched up instantly, curling her toes, and she dug her fingers into the mattress, moaning loudly.

Santana smirked as she let her tongue slip back up over the blonde's pink swelling clit, teasing it mercilessly. She could tell Quinn was very close to her climax. She decided to put a finger inside Quinn, but before she had a chance to, Quinn unravelled, moaning out Santana's name loudly.

Once again, Santana took the swollen nub into her mouth, nipping so very gently. Quinn's shaky fingers found their way into black locks as her head tilted further back into the pillow, her back arching. She was trying to push Santana's head away in vain. It all felt too good.

Santana stopped her ministrations for a few moments, feeling the blonde relax a little. She smirked coyly at Quinn from between her thighs, "Round two?"

"Already?" Quinn was still trying to catch her breath, her voice as shaky as her whole body.

"Why not?" Santana gave the her clit a few lazy licks, watching Quinn tense up again as the sensation refilled her body. It really didn't take long to land Quinn into paradise once more, whimpering and squirming. This time, she immediately plunged a finger into Quinn as soon as she started moaning. The moans grew louder and more desperate as she curled her fingers, finding the spot in Quinn that—

"Fuck!" The word escaped Quinn's lips as she felt Santana thrusting right at _that_ spot again. She would die for more now. Santana had removed her lips from Quinn's clit, causing Quinn to whimper even more at the loss of contact.

"Quinn…" Santana slowed her pace to a painfully slow thrust as she stared into green eyes, "it's not fair that you're getting all the attention here, you know…" Her eyes were twinkling.

"Stop teasing… come here…" Quinn could barely breathe as she beckoned Santana to come a little closer between whimpers. She waited until Santana was hovering above her, one knee on either side of her, before leaning up to kiss Santana on the lips. Quinn bucked her hips a little to try to encourage Santana to give her a little more. When she didn't, Quinn's fingers travelled down the Latina's front, pinching the dusky brown nipples in frustration. Santana let out a small moan, momentarily increasing the pace of her thrusting. Quinn felt a little bit dizzy, needing to breathe in more oxygen. She broke the kiss, panting. Her fingers trailed a little lower, finding themselves at the hem of Santana's thong. She let her fingers wander a little lower, her eyes twinkling as she watched the other wince.

"You're so wet, you're soaking your thong, baby."

"You're soaking my fingers, Quinn."

Santana suddenly began thrusting again, taking Quinn by surprise. Quinn moaned, and for a moment, her fingers stopped. Then, Quinn's fingers moved the soaked cloth to the side, revealing Santana's heated center to the cold air of her room. She moved her fingers between the folds, moaning in unison with Santana as her finger's rolled over Santana's clit. She tried her best to rub in a circular motion, but whatever Santana was doing _in _her made it impossible to keep a consistent pace. She knew Santana needed consistency right now. Deciding against trying to keep a steady pace at her clit, Quinn then plunged two fingers into Santana, curling them.

"Fuck! Quinn!" Santana tried to quicken her own pace inside Quinn as Quinn did the same. It wasn't long before Quinn found Santana's g-spot. She ground her palm on Santana's clit, earning an aroused growl from her. She felt a thumb on her own clit, rubbing roughly and she let out a groan.

Santana was moving her hips, almost riding Quinn's fingers, finding that she needed all the friction she could get.

The pair thrusted hard and rough into each other, enjoying every moment of it. It wasn't long before they both felt the sensation push them beyond this earth. They moaned as they felt the other's walls clench tight around their own fingers, unravelling at the same time.

Santana pulled out a little before Quinn did, and fell onto the empty spot on the bed beside Quinn. She lazily pulled off her thong. They were both glistening in sweat, their chests heaving as they inhaled and exhaled, trying to wrap their minds around the mind-blowing orgasm they had both just experienced.

Santana reached out to draw Quinn a little closer, pulling her into a weak kiss. Quinn snuggled closer, smiling softly, shifting so she could be spooned properly. She could feel Santana's heart beating against her back.

"Definitely worth the wait."

"I think I could do this every night."

Santana smirked, "Are you sure? I'm afraid you won't be able to walk in weeks. Or months. Or if we really do this every night, then you'd never walk again."

Quinn felt a hand trace random patterns on her stomach, "You'll carry me around, right?"

Santana let out a small chuckle, "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too…" Quinn turned over to face Santana so she could kiss her a little better. She whimpered into the kiss as she felt a thigh slide between her own and nudge softly at her center.

When Santana pulled away, she found herself looking into green eyes glazed with lust.

"Round three?"


	24. Chapter 24

_HELLLLOOOO. this is the final chapter for the fic! I know it's a little short, sorry!_

_My wifi is screwing with me so I'm practically screaming at everything now. _

_But anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'll be posting a vday fic tmr, so stay tuned!_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Quinn smiled, despite the fact that she was still aching in all the right places from the endless sex they had a couple nights ago, and her arm bandaged from the fresh wound feisty little Sage had given her. Lying in the grass in the park on such a beautiful day felt comforting, and it made her forget her sore body, her hurting arm. She didn't really care that the grass didn't seem as soft as she wished on her bare skin.

Quinn was waiting for Santana to show up for a date, but, in her nervousness, had come a little too early. And Santana was running a little bit late.

Still, the company of the soft birds chirping in a distance was welcome as she waited. She felt the sun shine on her face, gracing her features with yet another smile.

The couple had gone their separate ways since the premiere of Puck's film that morning, Santana having needed to drop off a few files at the office. It wasn't anything grand, but in the company of Kurt, Blaine, and a couple of other friends, Santana and Quinn had a fine time at the cinema. The film was only about 30 minutes long, but they had witnessed so many couples walk hand-in-hand—be it straight, gay, or lesbian—with tearstained cheeks as they left the theatre. Even Quinn and Santana had found their eyes stinging from the film.

As much of a dope Puck could be, both Quinn and Santana thought he did a wonderful job with the script and all the planning he had done. Of course, his featured stars shone brightly, too. The cast was already lined up with a couple of interviews for the next two months. Quinn smiled at the thought.

Allowing herself to run over the past couple years of life in her head, Quinn found herself surprisingly lucky. Santana had picked her up from a bar. They'd had a forbidden love, an affair. Santana had married Brittany and tossed her aside. And then of course, she had gone out of her way to guilt Santana. But Santana came back. Even when the secret was revealed, she stayed. And Santana really tried to win her back. Santana had rebuilt her trust, rebuilt _her._ And so here they were now.

Sometimes, her life felt a little more like a dream. Quinn felt so complete, with Santana Lopez as her girlfriend, and an ever-growing Sage that they could call a part of the family.

When she first started her affair with Santana, Quinn would never have imagined that life would become this beautiful. She never dared dream it, really. Even half a year ago, when she became Santana's official girlfriend, Quinn was a little scared to dream this big. But now, she knew she could. She loved, and was loved.

Quinn sat up a little, propping herself up on her elbows. She could see an elderly couple feeding ducks in the nearby pond. Maybe one day, she and Santana would be like that, hand-in-hand, all wrinkly and bent over with age. Still, they'd be happy, having held each other for life. Quinn smiled. Wouldn't life be perfect, if she could spend it all with Santana in her arms.

With a content sigh, Quinn let herself sink into the grass again, her body remembering the soreness, and she watched the white clouds move across the blue sky. The cotton-like mysteries moved along in the soft breeze.

In the distance, she heard a soft strumming of a guitar. _Street performers, mm? Or maybe a kid serenading his girlfriend._ She sighed softly, her eyes closing. The music, too, was welcoming. She heard a strong voice float through the air, filling her heart instantly.

_I'm just listenin' to the clock go tickin'_

_I am waiting as the time goes by._

_I think of you with every breath I take, _

_I need to feel your heart beat next to mine._

_You're all I see, in everything._

Quinn's eyes shot open. She knew this voice, and all too well. She sat up immediately, finding

herself watching a very familiar-looking woman walking up the small slope she was lying on. A soft pink colored her cheeks as she bit her lower lip in a shy smile. She saw Santana wink at her.

_I just wanna hold you, _

_I just wanna kiss you, _

_I just wanna love you all my life._

_I normally wouldn't say this, _

_but I just can't contain it._

_I want you here forever, _

_right here by my side._

Santana was standing in front of Quinn now, her slender fingers strumming away at the guitar and her lips curled into a smile as she sang. Her dark brown eyes were fixed on her beautiful little Blondie. She swayed from side to side she strummed, and soon, Quinn found herself swaying too.

_All the fears you feel inside, _

_and all the tears you cry, _

_they're ending right here._

_I'll heal your heart and soul; _

_I'll keep you oh so close._

_Don't worry; I'll never let you go._

_You're all I need, you're everything._

To Quinn, she could see no one but Santana. She didn't really care that people were pausing to listen, pausing to look, because she was too busy drinking in every word that spilled out of Santana's lips. She felt herself overcome with emotion as tears began to find a way into her eyes.

_I just wanna hold you, _

_I just wanna kiss you, _

_I just wanna love you all my life._

_I normally wouldn't say this, _

_but I just can't contain it._

_I want you here forever, _

_right here by my side._

To Santana, the sight of a blushing Quinn tearing up with happiness was more than she could ever ask for. Quinn. Quinn was something she'd never regret. Even though the start of their relationship had been chaotic and 'wrong' in so many ways, it had also been very right. Her smile grew wider and wider as her passionate brown eyes found hazel ones.

_No one else would ever do._

_I got a stubborn heart for you._

_Call me crazy, but it's true; I love you._

_I didn't think that it would be, _

_you have made it clear to me._

_You're all I need._

Tears were streaming down Quinn's cheeks as she got up, dusting herself off. She walked closer to Santana, finally deciding to hold her from behind so she could continue playing the guitar. She rested her chin on Santana's shoulder, kissing her neck softly. She could feel Santana's heartbeat beating almost as wildly as her's. Quinn knew she had found true happiness, and from the way Santana was smiling at her, she knew Santana had found it too.

_I just wanna hold you, _

_I just wanna kiss you, _

_I just wanna love you all my life._

_I normally wouldn't say this, _

_but I just can't contain it._

_I want you here forever, _

_right here by my side._

* * *

_Song: By My Side (David Choi)_

_I realllly hope you guys liked the fic! I'm proud to be done, and I'm so thankful for all you little blessings who have been supporting me throughout! I love you guys!_


End file.
